The Un-ranked Arrancar
by alpine992
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki the strongest in Aizens army, how will this change events? Loyaltys will be tested, loves will be found, horrors will be realised. Watch as Ichigo the Un-ranked Arrancar changes the tide of battle. Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

"Wait here Dondochakka, Pesche." Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck said to her two fraccion. The two looked at one another before looking at their master.

"I'm not so sure about this Nelliel-sama." Pesche said. "He's dangerous."

"No more dangerous then you or I." Nelliel smiled. "He's just misunderstood."

"Just misunderstood don-cha know!" Dondochakka said his mask in a grin. Nelliel giggled.

"I will be just a moment." Both fraccion nodded their heads as Nelliel turned and pushed the large Gray doors open, a gust of wind blowing into the hall. Both Dondochakka and Pesche moved to the side of the hall as Nelliel walked through the large doors. The night sky of Hueco Mundo was clear to her as she ascended the stairs that started only a few feet from the door to the palace.

When she reached the top she saw the chair he always sat in that was in the centre of the large black tiled area, it was occupied, orange hair was sticking out from the top of the chair along with one pure white horn with a black strip. There was no evidence that he knew she was there but she knew that he knew.

"Kurosaki-sama." She said softly as she saw the pool of blood beneath the chair. "You should bandage those wounds."

"What do you want." Came a tired voice. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Starrk-san told me what happened." Nel said taking a step forward.

"The damn wolf should keep his mouth shut."

"Do you not think of us as comrades Kurosaki-sama?" Nelliel asked looking past the chair he was seated in out into the skies of Hueco Mundo, not the fake sky of Las Noches.

"Why should I?" His voice asked amused. "Do you understand the term, Comrade?"

"Fellow Solider." She answered almost immediately.

"Indeed, what do soldiers do?"

"Fight side by side."

"When has any of you stood by my side." She hesitated.

"... never..."

"Then don't ask such stupid questions!" His growl made her take a step back in fear.

"Apologies Kurosaki-sama." She bowed her head. "Would you like me to assist you?" She asked.

"Don't bother." He told her and she saw him lay a hand on the arm rest, his arm was covered in a white sleeve ending in a black tufiron fur. "I may not have high regeneration ability's, that doesn't mean I will die from this."

"Even so Kurosaki-sama." Nelliel continued. "My saliva has natural healing capabilities, I may be of some use."

"Just leave."

"Of course Kurosaki-sama." She said turning on her heel and starting down the stairs. "Oh one more thing Kurosaki-sama." She said stopping and turning to look back up towards him. "Gin Ichimaru is here to check up on us for Aizen-sama." There was no response from him and Nelliel turned and continued to walk down the stairs. The doors opened and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Dondochakka and Pesche gave her a worried look and she smiled. "Told you I would be back in a few minutes, come on let's go get some lunch." Both nodded and followed after her but not before looking back at the closing doors, when they finally closed the sign for_Infinito_ was marked on the door and they quickly gulped before turning away.

Nel reached the main hall of Las Noches and spotted Gin talking with Aaroniero Arruruerie. As he turned towards her with that fox like smile she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Ah Nelliel-chan, how are you today?" Gin asked as he started to walk over to her. "Ah these must be your fraccion, colourful characters."

"It is a pleasure once again, Gin-san." Nel bowed. "I hear you are on business for Aizen-sama?" Gin nodded his head.

"Ya ya, all business and no pleasure with that one." He sighed. "But cha-know how it is, no work getting done gets on Captain Aizen's bad side."

"If that is all..." Nelliel started.

"Oh before you go Nelliel-chan." Gin spoke. "I actually came her because of you today." Nelliel rose an eyebrow at him. "You see, Baraggan turned out to be a traitor... or so Captain Aizen thought so he was dealt with and you were promoted up a rank." Nelliel's eyes shot wide open. "You are now the Second Espada, congratulations." Nelliel was in shock. "Now if you would follow me we need to remove that big three from your back and replace it with a two and give the three to our newest member."

"New member? Wouldn't the rank go to Ulquiorra-san?" She questioned as she followed him.

"Normally yes, but our new recruit has defeated Ulquiorra in battle proving that she is capable."

"She?" Nelliel asked even more surprised.

"Oh yes, I imagine you will feel more comfortable around the other Espada now that there is another woman present now won't you." Gin smiled. "As I said, she had defeated Ulquiorra in battle and she requested not to fight you."

"That's... odd."

"Either way you will be seeing her around." Gin told her and she nodded her head walking into the room where the Espada get there tattoo's removed and placed by Kido.

X-X

"Lilynette you shouldn't be doing this." Apache sighed. "Starrk-sama is going to get mad."

"Fuck Stark!" Lilynette shouted. "Damn coot won't do a thing, he's to much of a lazy slob! I thought you were cool!"

"Hey I am cool!" Apache shouted at her. "That's why you chose me instead of that damn cow Mila-Rose!" It hadn't even been a day in Las Noches and Lilynette had already found the three new arrancar that made up the new Third Espada's fraccion. She had graced them all with her presence and had fun for the first time in a long time. Nelliel was busy more often then not with idle fights from Nnotoria or was sent on missions out into the wastes.

"Just come on, how often do you get to see the strongest being alive?" Lilynette smirked as they continued to stroll down the halls. "He's so cool."

"I don't know about this Lilynette." Apache said again as they both stopped in front of the large doors marked with _Infinito._ "I thought that the Espada were marked Zero to Nine."

"They are." Lilynette grinned. "He's not an Espada, he stronger."

"Stronger then the Espada? No way." Apache said in awe as she stared at the doors that Lilynette was grinning at as she tip toed her way towards them. "What are you doing!" She hissed, just as Lilynette reached out to the door it pulled inwards and Lilynette shrieked and ran behind Apache who was shaking in her boots before she felt Lilynette sigh in relief.

"It's just this idiot." She mumbled.

"No, no, no Bebe, you shall not disturb Nino today!" Dordoni Aleesandro Del Socaccio shouted at her. "Shoo!"

"Don't tell me to shoo!" Lilynette shouted climbing over Apache's shoulder. "Let me see him!"

"Nino has just returned from the vast deserts he does not have the time to deal with you! No, no, no!"

"Tell him it's me he will want to see me!" Lilynette shouted making Apache wander just how Lilynette knew the man inside.

"No! He has already turned away Nelliel-dono! He has no time to see you!" Lilynette's eyes went wide, he had never turned Nelliel away before. Something was wrong.

"Come on Apache, next time." Lilynette said and turned walking away, Apache following as Dordoni stood in front of the large doors on guard so they stayed closed.

X-X

"Lily-chan is that you?" Nelliel asked seeing Lilynette walk into the main hall where she had first seen Gin that day. "Did you grow?"

"Nel-sama!" Lily squealed running over to her and embracing the larger woman. "Hey Nel-sama! This is Apache!" Lilynette said pulling her by the hand over to Apache who stood awkwardly. "She's the new fraccion of the Third Espada, congrats on the promotion!"

"It was unexpected." Nelliel told her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Apache-san, I am glad to have another woman in the ranks of the Espada."

"Harribel-sama respects you for lasting so long on your own, Nelliel-sama." Apache bowed. "Nnotoria-_sama _has already challenged her several times today." Nelliel sighed in irritation.

"Hey Nel-sama." Lilynette said making Nel looked down at her. "What's up with Kurosaki-sama?" Nel's eyes softened.

"I'm not sure on that one." She told her sadly. "I went to talk to him earlier... with nothing to gain for it, did Starrk-san tell you what happened?" Lilynette nodded her head sadly.

"May I ask what happened?" Apache spoke up.

"Kurosaki-sama is a very powerful Arrancar." Nelliel told her. "I'm sure Lily-chan here has been talking endlessly about him." She giggled.

"We were actually on our way to introduce her but that damn Dordoni stopped us at the door." Lilynette pouted. "I haven't seen him in a month."

"As I was saying, Kurosaki-sama is a very powerful Arrancar, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen don't even hold a candle to his immense power. It's said he fought and held Aizen-sama off for three days when he was still just a Hollow." Apache was shocked, Aizen to her was a god along with every other Arrancar but to find one Arrancar that stood against him even before his ascension to an Arrancar was just simply insane. "Kurosaki-sama is sent on the most dangerous missions, most involving Vasto Lords."

"He brings them back for the transformation into Arrancar." Lilynette told her.

"Well, one time when Starrk-san and I were out on patrol of the wastes there was a rumour. More and more Vasto Lords were becoming apparent and a rebellion against us Arrancar was coming."

"Kurosaki-sama was sent out to deal with it a month ago." Lilynette told Apache. "He returned today." Apache was awed, not only had this Kurosaki fought Aizen but he also defeated an army of Vasto Lords.

"He brought them all back alive too." Nel told them making both Lilynette and Apache to look up at her. "There were forty six in total." Both jaws dropped at the sound, they had expected seven or eight maybe ten but forty six Vasto Lords, the strongest of all Hollows against one person. "All of them will become Privaron Espada after there transformation."

"What's he like?" Apache asked.

"Distant most of the time, rarely talks when I'm with him."

"He says an odd word to me when I go to see him." Lilynette admitted. "But he is kind."

"That doesn't mean he isn't cruel either Lily-chan." Nel said softly. "Give him a few days to heal, then go see if you can see him again. I'm sure he would like to see you after so long." Lilynette nodded her head and Nel bid the two girls farewell and walked off.

"Told you he was cool." Lilynette grinned as the two walked off to find something to do.

X-X

Ichigo stared out into the moon of Hueco Mundo that never changed it's position. Nel didn't mean any harm when she came to see him and he knew he shouldn't have reacted in such a way, just recently small things had been ticking him off more then they should of. Dordoni had acted quickly without even Ichigo having to ask him to, the strange man knew Ichigo needed his space. He was grateful for that. He couldn't of found a better first member for his fraccion. He rested his head on his right hand, his left still resting on the arm rest since Nel had come to see him.

"Dordoni." Ichigo spoke softly and immediately felt the sonido. "You can leave the door unmanned now. I'm feeling better."

"Of course Nino!" Dordoni bowed. "Will there be anything else?"

"Did anyone come to see me?" He questioned.

"Little Bebe, I sent her away. She was with another, must be new I have never seen that one before." Ichigo nodded once. "Are you wounds healed Nino?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied. "Dordoni, it should not be more then a few weeks that Aizen will return. You should go train yourself. I believe we will be fighting soon."

"But of course Nino! I shall do it immediately!" Ichigo chuckled as he heard the strange man disappear in a sonido. "_The days of war are coming." _Ichigo thought as he wiped dry blood from his stomach. "_Blood will be spilt, people will die, it will never change."_

A few days passed and Ichigo had situated himself once again sitting in his throne looking out at the wastes. He was glad that he had no more missions, that was until Aizen would arrive. Then things would become hectic once more. From what he had heard from Dordoni Nel had been promoted, Baraggan was dead and a new arrancar had made there way to the rank of third Espada. No Espada meetings had been called and none would be until Aizen arrived. He heard the door to his palace open and smiled lightly as he felt Lilynette's reiatsu.

"No need to sneak." Ichigo said softly, his voice echoing all through the room making Lilynette hurry up the stairs instead of tip toeing.

"Kurosaki-sama!" Lilynette cheered as Ichigo stepped out of his thrown showing his form to the small childlike arrancar. Orange hair came to the back of his neck and long strands were in his face but they didn't seem to hinder his sight or bother him. Quarter of his face was covered in a white mask starting to travel over his scalp before sprouting a large horn, the black markings starting at the tip of the horn down the mask over the eye socket and down to the upper teeth that remained of his mask! His uncovered eye black with a golden iris. His uniform consisted of a sleeveless white skin tight shirt covering the Hollow hole in his chest, outlined in black with a large coat the currently hung over the back of his throne with a high collar, tuftsoff fur at either wrist and around the collar, he wore a black sash around his waist in a manner similar to a matador with white hakama pants with the standard arrancar sandals, his zanpakuto tucked neatly into the sash.

"I thought I told you Lilynette." Ichigo said. "It's Ichigo."

"Yeah well I didn't know if that prick Dordoni was around or not." She said folding her arms around the back of her head walking forward towards the balcony that extended a few meters outside of Las Noches. "Got to keep up face ya know." Ichigo stepped back and sat back in his throne as he watched Lilynette stare out over the desert. "It's so peaceful to watch, if you were a moron and had never been out there before you wouldn't think that huh?" Ichigo just hummed in response. The two just sat quietly, in all honesty Ichigo enjoyed Lilynette's company. She may look like a child but she was centuries older then him, going on Starrk's age anyway. "Nel-sama got promoted."

"I know."

"New Espada."

"I know."

"Baraggan's dead."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Lilynette askd looking over her shoulder at him with an irritated pout.

"Don't know." Ichigo told her.

"Let's do something it's boring here." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she practically jumped over to him. "Come on, stop being mopy."

"I don't mope, I simply don't like a large amount of people that occupy Las Noches."

"Yeah and neither do I but at least I make an effort!" She shouted trying to pull him from his throne. He sighed while standing up and grabbing his coat and pulling it on. The two walked down the steps Lilynette couldn't help the smile covering her face as she walked next to him. Over the course of the next three weeks Lilynette had only managed to get Ichigo out of his palace once more and that was with the help of.

Currently all the Espada, selected Fraccion and Ichigo along with Dordoni were standing in the main hall where Aizen's throne was. The Menos had already started their retrieval, the three captains would be here in minutes. When the Garganta opened and Aizen along with Gin and Tosen stepped out a smile came to Aizen's face.

"My dear Arrancar." He smiled. "It's so good to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear Arrancar." Aizen smiled down at the gathered Soldiers. "It's so good to see you." As he finished his sentence with a smile, a massive force came down on all of them bringing them to their knees. All but one. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't see you back there." Ichigo looked up to Aizen with a bored look. "I hear you stopped a rebellion of Vasto Lords, you have my thanks." Ichigo grunted in response.

"Your Lord just praised you dumb ass!" A girl growled at Ichigo's feet. "Bow to Aizen-sama!" Ichigo glanced down at her as she glared up at him, she obviously had no idea who he was.

"Keep your dogs in line." Ichigo said turning on his heel. "Otherwise I'll kill it next time." Ichigo started to walk away.

"Before you go Kurosaki-kun." Aizen smiled as he took a seat in his throne resting a hand on his cheek. "Have you chosen any more fraccion while I have been away?"

"I don't see how that concerns you." Ichigo replied looking over his shoulder. "Or have you suddenly taken an interest in personal affairs?" Aizen chuckled softly.

"Of course not Kurosaki-kun, just curious is all." Ichigo grunted in response before raising his own spiritual pressure and directed it at Dordoni so he was able to stand.

"We're leaving." Dordoni nodded and followed Ichigo out of the room.

"Please, stand." Aizen smiled down at the Arrancar, letting his spiritual pressure lift. "I do apologise for having a conversation like that while all of you were present. You have my sincere apologies."

"If ya don't mind Captain Aizen, I'd like to rest. All that fighting today really wore me out." Gin said as he wiped his brow of sweat.

"You let Renji and Rukia escape, you didn't do anything." Tosen said sternly. "You have no need to be tired."

"Oh hush hush." Gin said waving his hand at Tosen.

"You may leave Gin." Aizen said not taking his eyes of the Arrancar, Gin turned to leave. "Gin." Aizen called out.

"Yes Captain Aizen?" Gin smiled over his shoulder.

"See to it you get some rest."

"Of course Captain Aizen." Gin said walking out of the main hall. Aizen reached into his robe and produced a small orb and looked into it as he held it up for the Arrancar to see.

"Just a little more time, and our plans will start." Aizen smiled.

X-X

"Nino, the one who spoke out of line today was Loly Aivirrne." Dordoni said as they walked casually down the halls. "She along with her sister take orders directly from Aizen-dono."

"I don't need to know a dogs name to kill it, Dordoni." Ichigo told him.

"Of course Nino!" Dordoni agreed.

"Then why bring it up?"

"Oh Nino, I thought the Bebe might be useful to you, she is not under anyone's charge except Aizen-dono's himself." Dordoni told him making Ichigo glance at the man. "Her sister Menoly approached me Nino, she is worried about the Bebe. Her infatuation with Aizen-dono is not healthy even among the Arrancar."

"I don't have time to baby sit Dordoni." Ichigo told him as he turned away.

"I am aware of that Nino but just being away from Aizen-dono may change her attitude." Ichigo remained quiet as they walked and Dordoni lowered his head in defeat.

"I'll think about it." Ichigo told him making Dordoni's head shoot up and he quickly nodded his head.

"Kurosaki-sama!" Dordoni growled as he turned on his heel and shot his arms out wide before Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder making the man lower his arms.

"What is it Lilynette?" Ichigo asked as the girl stopped running and took a breath.

"Nothing." She grinned. "Watch-ya doing?"

"Nino does not have time to deal with you Bebe!" Dordoni shouted as Lilynette stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was going to rest Lilynette, Aizen will call for a meeting later on today." Ichigo told her. "Go bother Starrk for the afternoon."

"Roger that!" Lilynette saluted and grinned before running off. Dordoni ground his teeth together.

"You let the little Bebe get away with a lot Nino." Dordoni said as the two started to walk again.

"Leave her be Dordoni, she means no harm." Ichigo said as they approached Ichigo's palace and entered.

X-X

The meeting doors opened and the Espada along with Ichigo who brought up the rear walked into the room and took their seats. It wasn't long before Aizen entered with Gin and Tosen at his sides as he made his way to his own chair at the end of the table, at the other end was Ichigo.

"Tea?" He asked and everyone was quiet as he started to pour cups of tea for everyone, Tosen coming around and taking the tray to give each a cup. "Does everybody have a cup? Good." He smiled as he rested his chin on his propped up hands. "We can start with the meeting. Tosen, if you would be so kind." The dark skinned man nodded his head and pulled the switch as the projector lit up showing the Arrancar the fight on Sokyoku Hill.

"If I may Aizen-sama." Zommari Rureaux spoke. "What is it that we are watching?"

"This is the fight that occurred only hours ago in the Soul Society." Aizen smiled. "I thought that some of you might be interested in a little project I have been keeping to myself. Her name is Karin Kurosaki." Aizen smiled as all heads turned to Ichigo who looked on with a bored look. "I have been watching her ever since she had gained powers of her own three months ago."

"Is she a threat to us Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked. "If so I will deal with her."

"Just watch." Aizen smiled turning to face the screen.

* * *

"_Karin what are you doing here!" Rukia shouted as a fifteen year old Karin stood on top of the execution stand Rukia under her arm as she looked over the gathered captains and lieutenants._

"_Well I was saving your sorry ass, but if you want I could always put you back?" Karin grinned down at her. "If not shut up and let me save you."_

"_Rukia!" A voice shouted making both Karin and Rukia look down to see Renji._

"_Alright hold tight Rukia I'm throwing you to Renji."_

"_Your doing what!" Rukia shouted trying to protest but before she knew it she was flying in Renji's direction. As Renji caught her he was just as shocked as Rukia was that Karin had thrown her and she was grinning the whole time._

"_Get them!" Captain of Squad two Soi-fon shouted and the lieutenants started to take chase after the now running Renji. Karin appeared in front of them and without drawing her Zanpakuto dealt with all the lieutenant's smashing their own released Zanpakuto's to pieces and knocking them out. As Karin pulled herself up to her full height she drew her Zanpakuto from her waist with a grin as her blade met Byakuya Kuchiki's._

"_I told you I would be back!" She laughed pushing against Byakuya's blade as both jumped back. The fight started and before even their Shikai had been brought out both had suffered a large amount of damage just from there blades alone. The fight continued, Karin keeping up with the captain as if she herself was toying with him. When Byakuya used his Shikai that didn't change, Karin continued to toy with him bringing out her own Shikai before both used Bankai._

* * *

"As you can see." Aizen smiled turning back to the Espada. "She is rather interesting."

"You said she has only had her powers for three months." Nelliel spoke. "How is it that she has achieved Bankai? I heard it takes a hundred years to achieve it."

"Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara." Aizen simply replied. "Kisuke Urahara had created a device that made it possible to achieve bankai in a matter of days instead of years."

"I don't understand why we're watching some brat." Grimmjow growled. "What's the point of this?"

"Just watch." Aizen replied as he turned back to the screen.

* * *

_Karin was breathing heavy, her bankai taking it's toll of being used for it's first time. Byakuya had just used a lighting Kido and had stabbed her in the stomach with one of the many swords surrounding the two. Karin hung her head as her vision started to darken before a mask formed on her face._

* * *

The screen stopped and showed the hollow mask partially formed on the young girls face. It was white and a large black mark extending from the side of the mask towards the middle.

"This is what is interesting." Aizen smirked. "Hollowfication in a Soul Reaper."

"Interesting indeed Aizen-sama." Szayelaporro said with an amused tone in his voice. "Interesting indeed." He repeated.

"Three weeks from today I will be sending two of you to test her strength." Aizen told them. "Ulquiorra and Yammy will go to test her."

"Understood Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said immediately while the giant that is Yammy grunted in response.

"How is everything going here?" Aizen asked.

"Eh." Starrk responded. "Things have been slow." He continued, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"How has the hollow search been coming along?" Aizen asked looking to Ichigo along with the rest.

"There are forty six Vasto Lords waiting transformation in the pits." Ichigo told him making Aizen smile. "All will be going to the Privion."

"Agreed." Aizen said. "A rebellion no matter how strong it's members must be punished. Even if they may be stronger then one of you they do not have the right to take your place. They already tried to take it and failed." Aizen told the Espada. "Oh my apologies Tia Harribel, I have yet to welcome you to your ranks."

"It is an honour Aizen-sama." Harribel bowed her head.

"Tch, the damn woman should know her place." Nnotoria growled out as he folded his arms over his chest with a scowl placed on his face. Both Nelliel and Harribel narrowed their eyes at the fifth Espada. Completely ignoring Nnotoria's words Aizen reached into his robe and once again pulled out the Hogyoku making all the Espada look towards the small cube it was held in.

"This is our ticket to taking our revenge on the Soul Society." Aizen smiled as he looked at the cube before he felt it fluctuate and he narrowed his eyes at it, all the Espada missed the glare Aizen gave the small orb as it had happened in an instant. "We just have to await for it to awaken."

"May I run tests on it Aizen-sama? Perhaps I can induce the awakening sooner?" Szayelaporro asked, wanting to study the strange anomaly that was the Hogyoku.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that would awaken it, science will not help in this... it is quite curious if I do say so myself." Aizen said before placing it back in his robe. "That will be all for now, please return to your palace's. I will send for you if I require you." The Espada slowly rose as Ichigo continued to sit back in his chair Aizen smiling at him. "What is it that I can do for you Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked.

"The Numeros, Loly Aivirrne."

"Oh, the one who spoke out of tone at you? Do not fear I will have her punished for talking out of line." Aizen told him. "Honestly I was not aware you knew her name."

"That's not what I'm getting at." Ichigo told him. "I want her as a fraccion."

"Oh?" Aizen asked amused. "What would you do with her?"

"I didn't know you had concerns over such matters." Ichigo replied. "The only reason I'm asking is because she is your personal aid."

"That she is, so is her sister Menoly." Aizen said leaning back with a grin on his face. "It would be bad to split sisters wouldn't it Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Then I'll take them both."

"Very well." Aizen said snapping his fingers a door to the side of the Espada conference room sliding open revealing Menoly and Loly.

"Aizen-sama." Both greeted with a bow making Aizen smile.

"You two are no longer under my care." Loly's head shot up in shock as she stared at Aizen.

"Aizen-sama? Did we do something wrong? I'm sure we can reconcile our mistake!" Loly tried to plead.

"You did nothing wrong." Aizen told her. "You are just requested by another." That was when Menoly and Loly realised that there was another in the room and Loly took a step back in shock as she noticed Ichigo's gaze. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo." He told the two. "He is the _Infinito_ Arrancar, or properly known as the Un-ranked arrancar. You two will be serving him from now on. I believe you met him earlier Loly." Loly stood with wide eyes as she recognised Ichigo as the person she had ordered earlier. It couldn't just be a coincidence that she was becoming his personal fraccion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-sama." Menoly bowed. "I've heard stories of you."

"I'll return to my palace." Ichigo said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Kurosaki-kun, do take care of them. They were very helpful." Aizen smiled as the doors to the conference room opened. Aizen looked at the two girls and made a shooing motioning with two fingers and they followed Ichigo out of the room.

Both Menoly and Loly followed behind Ichigo in silence. Loly was fidgeting like crazy, she had no idea that the person she had barked orders at earlier was the strongest among the Arrancar second only to Aizen.

"So you finally got a bitch of your own?" A voice stopped the three, Loly and Menoly looked over their shoulders to see Nnotoria looking at them from where he was leaned up against the wall a perverted grin on his face. "Oh and you even got one for me, how nice." Loly grit her teeth as Nnotoria pushed himself of the wall and walked over to them running a hand down Loly's face and licking his lips. "I'll enjoy messing that pretty face of yours up." Loly spat in his face and he recoiled back. "Why you bitch!" He shouted going to back hand her before his hand stopped just inches from her face. Loly's eyes were wide as her eyes were looking at Nnotoria's hand inches from her face that was seemingly stopped by nothing.

"Go to lay a hand on my fraccion again Nnotoria." Ichigo stated calmly. "I'll do worse." Both Menoly and Loly watched In horror as Nnotoria's arm twisted before it burst into a bloody mess, blood splattering onto Loly's cheek as the fifth Espada screamed in pain. Menoly looked back at Ichigo to see he hadn't even moved let alone looked at Nnotoria from where he was a meter away. Ichigo started to walk again as Nnotoria called out.

"I'll get you Kurosaki! Your two fraccion bitches and that whore of yours Nelliel!" Ichigo stopped in his stride as he looked over his shoulder showing his black and yellow eye making Menoly and Loly look at him in fear as it was narrowed as he glared at Nnotoria. "Oh so I finally got to you huh? Maybe I'll fuck her before I kill her." Nnotoria grinned as he watched Ichigo turn to face him. "Or maybe I won't kill her, I'll just rape her until she screams that she wants more." He laughed as Ichigo simply raised his arm and pointed at Nnotoria. "What are you going to do? Poke me full of ho-!" Nnotoria fell to the ground as a large hole appeared in his stomach blood flowing out onto the ground.

"Speak of Nelliel like that again you will die." Ichigo told him calmly turning on his heel and walking away. Menoly and Loly running after him after they recovered from the shock of what they had just witnessed, leaving Nnotoria in a bloody mess on the floor. When the trio reached Ichigo's palace doors he didn't hesitate when opening them and began to ascend the stairs. The two girls walked in and were amazed that from the door there was less then a meter gap before the staircase started and the two gave each other a glance before ascending the stairs.

"Oh Nino! You have returned! Welcome back." Dordoni said as Ichigo removed his coat and hung it over the back of his throne.

"Dordoni, show them to their rooms." Ichigo told him as he sat down to gaze out at Hueco Mundo, making Dordoni look back to the stairs to see Loly and Menoly looking around curiously.

"Oh? I see you have taken new fraccion." Dordoni said walking forward. "Greetings I am Dordoni Aleesandro Del Socaccio, it is a pleasure."

"Hello again Dordoni." Menoly smiled at him.

"You know this freak?" Loly asked folding her arms and glaring at Dordoni.

"No, no, no! I am not a freak!" Dordoni exclaimed. "I am Dordoni Aleesandro Del Socaccio! Rank one hundred and three."

"Wait you're a Privion!" Both Menoly and Loly shouted in surprise making Dordoni grin.

"That is correct Bebe's, Nino has seen fit to make me his fraccion. Now you two are more of his fraccion. Please follow me I will show you your quarters." Dordoni told them as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, Loly and Menoly following after him.

"Dordoni." Ichigo called out to him.

"Yes Nino?" Dordoni asked turning.

"Tomorrow Baraggan's fraccion will be up for grabs, is there anyone you recommend?"

"I will have to think Nino, I am grateful that you will accept my counsel on this." All he got was a nod from the_Infinito _and he turned and began to walk into a hallway Loly and Menoly following behind.

"Does he really intend to take one of Baraggan's fraccion?" Menoly asked as they walked.

"I have not known Nino to make a joke before." Dordoni replied. "Bebe, you need to control your anger around Nino." He said to Loly. "He will not tolerate outbursts like earlier today." Loly just scowled at him.

"Loly-chan!" Menoly hissed at her. "He has taken us from under Aizen's eye. That's a good thing."

"Like hell it is!" Loly shouted. "Why should I follow the second strongest when I was following the strongest! Aizen wanted me around that's why he choose me to be his personal aid!" She growled at the blonde girl.

"Weather or not you like it you are both under Nino's watch now. You will be his messenger." He said pointing to Loly. "You will be there if he requests anything." He pointed to Menoly. "Nino often gets visits from Nelliel-dono. When she is here it would be wise not to interfere in their affairs."

"What? Is he screwing her or something?" Loly asked annoyed. "Typical prick at least Aizen has class."

"Nino does not breed with Nelliel-dono, they simply just like one another's company. Do not be so quick to judge, there are worse things that lurk these halls then he." Dordoni told them as he walked forward showing them a large room with two beds. "It is up to you two if you would like to share, or I could show you separate rooms."

"This will do, thank you Dordoni." Menoly said. "Come on Loly-chan." It was a few hours later that found Menoly walking the halls, making her way back to Ichigo's throne room. She was shocked that Dordoni had actually gone to the _Infinito _with her request to get Loly away from Aizen, she thought he would go somewhere else but she never expected to be under the _Infinito's_ rule along side Loly. She walked up to the door that led to the throne room and pushed it open and stopped as a set of hazel eyes stared back at her.

"Oh who is this Kurosaki-sama?" Nelliel asked. "Did you go get another fraccion?" Nelliel walked up to Menoly with a smile.

"Nelliel-sama! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have intruded like this." Menoly bowed and started to walk back before she heard Nelliel giggle.

"My so polite, what is your name?"

"Menoly, Nelliel-sama." Menoly told her. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine." Nelliel told her. "When did you join Kurosaki-sama's fraccion?"

"Earlier today." Menoly told her before looking over to Ichigo. "Is there anything I can do for you Kurosaki-sama?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head.

"It was nice meeting you Nelliel-sama." Menoly bowed before she turned and began to walk away.

"Nice meeting you too Menoly-chan!" Nel called out. "Nice girl." She smiled as she turned back to Ichigo. "I heard Nnotoria was put into the infirmary."

"Then you should get a few days of piece." Ichigo replied. "Maybe it was the new third."

"Thing is, I was present with Harribel-chan when Nnotoria was said to have been attacked." Nelliel said with a knowing smirk. "Szayelaporro said there was no trace of reiatsu anywhere, now who do I know that doesn't leave reiatsu when they attack?"

"He was bothering me."

"So you put a hole in him?"

"Really bothering me." Ichigo said again making Nel giggle.

"I thank you anyway. For standing up for my honour when I was not present." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to get back to my fraccion, but if you want to talk you know how to find me." Ichigo simply nodded not bothered by the kiss at all. As Nel made her way towards the stairs Ichigo called out to her.

"Baraggan's fraccion go for grabs tomorrow. Do you have your eyes set on anyone?"

"One peaks my interest." Nel giggled. "I will see you there tomorrow." Ichigo simply nodded and Nel made her way out of his palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Dordoni stood behind a silent Ichigo as he looked over the heads of Nelliel and Grimmjow who had come to see what Rudbornn Chelute had to offer in terms of Baraggan's men. After Baraggan had been killed Rudbornn had stopped all his fraccion from fleeing and had subdued them with spiritual suppressing restraints curtsey of Szayelaporro Grimmjow had only come to mock Ggio before leaving with a laugh seeing as the previous second fraccion had tried to lash out for him only for his restraints to suck more reiatsu from him. Rudbornn stepped forward.

"You are the only two?"

"So it would seem." Ichigo replied taking a step forward looking at the others. "Dordoni the list." Dordoni held the list out to Ichigo and he stepped back after handing it to him. "Ggio Vega and Findorr Caliu."

"I know you have a bad memory Kurosaki-sama but two names?" Nelliel asked with a light chuckle. "Maybe it's worse then I suspected."

"Like I would betray the loyalty to his majesty!" Ggio snarled before Ichigo's boot pushed him to the ground before resting on his throat. "Go ahead kill me!"

"Baraggan is dead." Ichigo told him. "I killed him myself." Ggio's eyes narrowed into slits as he struggled to get up and attack Ichigo only for him to start apply more force into his throat. "You can struggle all day or you can become part of my fraccion and grow stronger underneath my command."

"Like hell!" Ggio gurgled out and spat up at him not reaching anywhere near him. Ichigo turned to Rudbornn with a questioning look.

"What do you plan to do with the ones that do not get recruited?" He asked.

"A swift death Kurosaki-sama." Rudbornn told him and Ichigo nodded his head before looking back at Ggio.

"Make sure this one goes to Szayelaporro for experiments."

"Kurosaki-sama?" Rudbornn asked as Ggio stared up at Ichigo in fear, he knew what that crazy bastard was capable of, everyone in Las Noches new what the scientist did to his experiment subjects.

"You bastard!" Ggio growled.

"I'm not so merciful that I will allow you to be given a swift death, if I find that my order was not carried out Rudbornn you will be joining Nnotoria in the infirmary if not the grave."

"Of course Kurosaki-sama." Rudbornn bowed as Ichigo took his foot of Ggio neck and looked to Findorr.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked. "Will you join my fraccion or be sent to the labs like this one?" Findorr looked up at him and then to the growling Ggio before bowing.

"I will follow you Kurosaki-sama."

"Traitor!" Ggio shouted at him before head butting Findorr only for his restraints to drain more spiritual pressure from him and for his breathing to deepen as he bent over his face on the ground. Ichigo nodded to Rudbornn and he unleashed the restraints from Findorr who walked next to Dordoni. Ichigo gave one last look to Ggio before walking next to Nelliel.

"Choose."

"Charlotte Chuhlhourne." She said and Ichigo looked along the row to see a man with purple flowing hair with tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh such beauty has chosen me to be her fraccion! I will graciously accept!"

"Well that's done." Ichigo said turning and going to walk away as Rudbornn undid Charlotte's restraints.

"...wait..." A voice called out and Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Ggio looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll join your fraccion, just don't send me to that bastard of a scientist." Ichigo smirked inwardly and nodded to Rudbornn who undid the restraints of Ggio who got up on his feet on shaky legs and pushed past his captor towards Ichigo. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Ichigo just remained quiet and continued to walk towards his palace as the gentle sounds of gurgling could be heard from behind them as Rudbornn ended the lives of the remaining ex-fraccion. None that joined new fraccions even looked back.

After Nelliel said her farewell to Ichigo, he headed to his palace with his two new fraccion who were quiet along with Dordoni. When he reached the doors, he pushed them open and ascended the stairs making his way to the throne room.

"Dordoni, retrieve Menoly and Loly."

"At once Nino." Dordoni bowed going to do as Ichigo requested as Ichigo sat in his throne, Ggio and Findorr observing the throne room.

"Must say, you have style." Ggio muttered looking around. "I can't stand the fake sky of Las Noches." He continued as he walked to the balcony sitting on the railing one knee brought up as the other hung from the side as he stared out into the wastes. Findorr just stood slightly to the side and behind Ichigo's throne showing his new master respect. The door to the living quarters opened with Menoly and Loly following Dordoni out.

"I have done as you have asked Nino." Dordoni said and Ichigo nodded as Menoly and Loly walked towards the throne.

"All of you stand before me, state your name and your rank." Eyes were wide as they were given their first direct order. They all lined up even Dordoni didn't know what Ichigo was going to do.

"Ggio Vega, rank twenty six."

"Findorr Caliu, rank twenty four."

"Loly Aivirrne, rank thirty three."

"Menoly Mallia, rank thirty four."

"Dordoni Aleesandro Del Socaccio, rank one hundred and three." Both Ggio and Findorr's eyes shot wide open at that.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki the _Infinito_." Ichigo said standing up. "I have no rank. From this day forward neither do any of you." Eyes were wide and mouths were agape in shock. "If you are not loyal to me, leave, I am not forcing you to stay. Go snivelling back to Aizen for all I care." Ichigo said his gaze casting over Loly who flinched underneath his eyes. "My loyalties lye no where but from where I put them and at the moment they are nowhere. I work with Aizen, I do not serve him and he knows this. He knows my fraccion serve me and not him. If you become my fraccion do not think to be treated like slaves, do not think to be treated wrongly. You are all equal, no rank, no who's stronger. You simply are."

"I would never betray you Nino." Dordoni bowed. "You have done so much for me."

"I don't want your loyalty if it is only because I brought you away from the _Tre Citras_. If that is your only reason for the loyalty over the years then leave."

"Nino... I have come to consider you a grave friend, I stand by you now and forever." Dordoni bowed.

"The rest of you?" Ichigo asked casting his glance over the side glad that Dordoni considered him a friend.

"Tch." Ggio folded his arms. "I leave this palace I'm either stuck underneath the fake sky, running for my life out in the wastes or cut down by one of Rudbornn's men or worse. I don't know you well Kurosaki. But I'll fight for you."

"Exacta! Ggio-san said it all. I will fight for you Kurosaki-sama." Findorr bowed.

"I haven't been here long." Menoly stated taking a breath to reassure her resolve. "I'm not sure how I will be of help, but I would like to stay."

"Menoly!" Loly hissed before the blonde turned back to her.

"I won't go back to Aizen-sama." She stated firmly. "Every second in fear, waiting for him to strike one of us down. It's constant terror Loly!" Loly took a step back, she had never seen Menoly act this way. "You can't say you want to go back." Menoly said tears coming to her eyes. "Eventually he will tire from us Loly-chan, then throw us away like a common dog. I won't do it." Loly just stared at her sister in silent shock and somewhere deep down inside she knew that Menoly was right. Loly lowered her head as tears fell to the ground at her feet.

"I know..." She whispered. "Please forgive me Menoly, I should never have dragged you with me to ask to be Aizen-sama's personal aid!" Both girls hugged getting an annoyed huff from Ggio, a round of applause from Findorr and Dordoni who wiped a tear from his eye while Ichigo remained quiet. "I would like to stay as well." Loly said turning to Ichigo as the two girls stepped back from the hug. Ichigo just gave a silent nod.

"It is up to you if you want your rank tattoo's removed." Ichigo told them as he sat back down in his thrown. "As for your duties as my fraccion there is none, do as you please within the walls of my palace. Outside follow the rules you have always abided by." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out several items making their eyes go wide as they saw what they were. "As you have all chosen to join my fraccion I give you a gift." He told them as the five black cubes floated towards them. "A _Caja De Negacion _each_. _Use them as you see fit. They will work on every Arrancar, but if you use them against an Espada the effects will be temporary the time varying on what rank they are." As the small cubes landed in the hands of the ones who received them a bang resounded signalling that the door to Ichigo's palace had been opened.

"Damn Bebe!" Dordoni shouted.

"Stop calling me that you weird dancing weird-o!" Lilynette shouted as she reached the top of the stairs only to stop to see the four of five giving her a confused glance while Dordoni was glaring at her. "I didn't know you had so many friends Kurosaki-sama, where the hell was my invite!"

"No, no, no! This is no party! This is an initiation into Nino's fraccion! Be off with you!" Ichigo sighed bringing a hand to his face mostly to cover the slight smile covering his face before it was set in a scowl once more without anyone the wiser.

"Lilynette." Ichigo spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Well Nelliel-sama said you got a new fraccion she didn't say you got four." Lilynette said scratching the back of her head as she walked forward. "Hey aren't those two with that old man." Ggio ground his teeth but held his tongue as Lilynette sat on Ichigo's arm rest folding a leg over the other.

"These are my fraccion Lilynette, yes Ggio and Findorr were with Baraggan. Now they have joined with me." Ichigo explained.

"_Kurosaki-kun."_A familiar voice surrounded the throne room, Loly and Menoly flinched recognising it immediately. _"Please come to the throne room, I have a mission for you."_Ichigo rose from his throne and without so much as a word to the others disappeared within a sonido as Lilynette fell into Ichigo's thrown making herself comfortable.

"That happens a lot." She shrugged.

X-X

"Aizen." Ichigo said standing in front of the man in question.

"Kurosaki-kun, how nice to see you again. Did picking your new fraccion members go well?" Aizen asked, Ichigo stayed quiet so Aizen continued. "One week from now I have evidence to suggest that Soul Society will start to up patrols in the world of the living, especially near Karakura Town, the place Karin Kurosaki resides." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "You know how precious Karakura Town is to the creation of the Oken don't you?"

"The souls will become the Oken." Ichigo responded and Aizen smirked.

"Very much so, but there is a specific individual in Karakura town that I would like for you to retrieve for me. Her powers are something of a mystery."

"Have one of your dogs fetch the stick." Ichigo grunted out. "I'm not some errand boy."

"I know this Kurosaki-kun, but I believe that you would be best suited for this particular case. It would also give you and your new fraccion time to work together." Aizen told him and Ichigo had to agree, he was right but he couldn't help but feel Aizen was leaving something out. "Her name is Orihime Inoue." Aizen told him as he clicked his fingers a projection of Sokyoku Hill appearing above his shoulder. It showed a young woman with long orange hair with a golden shield covering a person, when Ichigo looked closely he noticed that the person's wounds started to heal. "This girl is no more then an ordinary human, I wish for you to bring her to Las Noches so I can ask her about her powers. Perhaps she could speed up the awakening of the Hogyoku."

"I'll leave in a week." Aizen smirked.

"When the patrols increase?" He asked.

"To test my fraccions strength." Ichigo told him as he turned away as the smirk on Aizen's face grew.

"_Always so very interesting Kurosaki-kun."_Aizen thought to himself as he watched Ichigo walk away from the throne room. Ichigo made his way back to his palace when he noticed Tia Harribel walking towards him.

"Kurosaki-sama." She bowed making the fraccion at her back bow with her.

"Third." Ichigo replied walking past her.

"May I ask you a question Kurosaki-sama?" Her voice asked making him stop and look over his shoulder at the woman making the three fraccion shrink away from his gaze. "Why is it that you never joined the Espada?"

"Rank is nothing but a number Third." Ichigo told her. "You will do well to remember that." Ichigo walked away leaving the four woman there, Apache and Mila-Rose growling at the retreating form of Ichigo.

"The bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!" Mila-Rose growled out.

"Yeah ya can't address Harribel-sama like that!" Apache shouted in response.

"Ladies." Harribel said. "It is fine, let's continue."

X-X

A week later found Ichigo and his fraccion standing in front of Aizen once more who had a knowing grin on his face. Loly and Menoly tried not to draw attention to themselves while Dordoni, Ggio and Findorr were all standing at attention.

"I hope your mission to the world of the living is a success." Aizen said down to them. "Please hurry back, I wouldn't want you to stay longer then you want to in such a place." Ichigo flicked his wrist out in front of him as if slicing the air making a Garganta split open before walking forward, his fraccion following him. Aizen's smirk only growing as he watched the Arrancar descend into the darkness of the Garganta.

"Tch, the world of the living is always shit, smells like it too." Ggio growled as they made there way out to the other side. "I would rather be under the fake sky of Las Noches then here."

"What is this spiritual pressure? It's strong and everywhere." Findorr said looking around. "Either someone has already detected us or this person has very weak control over their power."

"It's the Substitute." Dordoni told him. "Reports say she has very weak control and incredible amounts of power."

"Either that or someone has already found us." Loly said annoyed folding her arms as she looked over the town. "It's not like we're hiding."

"Findorr pin point the Soul Reapers in the area." Ichigo said making Findorr nod his head before there was silence.

"There are seven to be exact Kurosaki-sama." Findorr told him. "Six heading this way." Ichigo nodded his head as they were surrounded by six Soul Reapers swords already drawn.

"No, no, no! We are surrounded Nino! What do we do?" Dordoni asked.

"We introduce ourselves." Ichigo said as he looked over the Soul Reapers.

"Aizen's minion's I presume?" One of them asked with a lop sided grin. "Man you guys sure do work fast, I mean it's been what a week since he escaped?"

"Hey he kinda looks familiar." Menoly said tilting her head at a weird angle. "Don't you think Loly-chan?"

"Do you see me looking Menoly?" Loly huffed out. "I don't care if he looks familiar."

"Why are you here?" The man asked the grin gone Ichigo noticing the lieutenants badge on his arm.

"Easy enough." Ichigo said. "To test my fraccions strength." With that all five fraccion dashed forward passed Ichigo taking on an opponent each as the Lieutenant and Ichigo stood across from each other.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The lieutenant said before Ichigo raised his hand halting the lieutenant's next words.

"No need Lieutenant Shiba. I already know who you are. Or don't you recognise me?" Ichigo asked as he met Kaien's eyes who tried to search his memory before he took a step back his eyes wide in shock and realisation.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaien whispered.

"So you do remember me." Ichigo replied with a light smile. "It's only proper since I did save your life seventy five years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your alive." Kaien said as he stared at the arrancar in front of him.

"Well... no not really." Ichigo said as he looked around seeing the distant battles of his fraccion. "You see, after I saved you from that hollow that came after you, it infected my system..."

"I know how it worked! it killed Miyako!" Kaien growled. "I had thought it had killed you as well!" Ichigo looked back to the lieutenant.

"Why are you angry?" Ichigo asked. "I saved your life, you should be living it, not be wasting it being mad." Kaien gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he looked at the blade. "I didn't save your life to simply cause you anger."

"Then why did you? You had no right to do that! I was the one suppose to regain Miyako's honour!" He shouted. "But instead you lost your life and Kukaku-nee... she..." Ichigo's eyes softened at the mention of Kukaku's name. "You were to be married, we were meant to become brothers!" Kaien continued to shout before Ichigo narrowed his eyes and sent them to his left finding two others present.

"Oh my, oh my, what would it be that we have here?" The man asked tipping his bucket hat forward. "It would seem that they are having a reunion without us, wouldn't it Yoruichi?"

"Shall we return later Kaien-kun? I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss." Yoruichi smiled at the lieutenant.

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here?" Kaien asked shocked at the sight of his older sisters, oldest friend.

"Well these arrancar have arrived close to our home, it's only right that we protect which is ours." Yoruichi told him. "That is not the man you thought he was Kaien." She said sternly as she stared at Ichigo, to be honest she had thought him long dead. Kukaku had been a mess after his death, but to see him as an arrancar. That was shocking.

"If it isn't Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. So nice to see you again." Ichigo said with a bow. "How long has it been? One hundred years since you went into hiding? Who would have thought you would be hiding here of all places?"

"Oh tosh, you don't look an age of twenty Kurosaki-kun, nobody would believe that you use to have fun with us over a hundred years ago." Kisuke chuckled waving his hand up and down at him. "But yes it would seem to be that long, how have you been?"

"Dead." Kisuke faulted at that but covered it up with another nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" Yoruichi asked making Ichigo look to her. "Go back to Hueco Mundo and take the ones you brought with you. Tell Aizen you failed and don't come back, the ones that came with you will return with you, no one needs to be hurt."

"Hmm? What do you plan to do? Punch me Yoruichi? I do not see your Zanpakuto. Do you still fear it?" He asked with an amused chuckle getting a growl from the dark skinned woman. "But alas I am not here for a social call." He spoke through a sigh. "Shall we fight or would you like to hand me the girl and we can be on our way."

"Girl?" Kaien asked. "Aizen already got to Rukia why would he not take her with him if he still required her?"

"Not that girl." Ichigo sighed. "By the way is she still infatuated with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Kaien." Kisuke told him. "This is getting us no where. Who do you speak of Kurosaki-kun? Do you mean Karin Kurosaki?" Ichigo smirked.

"No."

"Then who?" Yoruichi asked.

"Inata Oroti." Ichigo said before looking off in thought as the three tried to think of who he was talking about. "Wait no that's not right."

"Still so forgetful." Kisuke chuckled. "I would imagine that you mean Orihime Inoue."

"Who? Oh no wait... that's the girls name." Ichigo nodded. "Hand her over and I'll leave."

"Sorry pal." A voice said from behind him making him look over his shoulder to see Karin Kurosaki. "We're not giving up our friends!" She shouted dashing forward and before anyone else could react her blade had connected with his shoulder only to emit sparks as the blade rebounded, Karin recoiling in shock.

"Findorr really needs to learn when I say Soul Reapers I mean all present Soul Reapers." Ichigo sighed. "Bring me the girl, or I go looking." He said with narrowed eyes his gaze cold.

"I won't let you do that Ichigo!" Kaien shouted as he readied his Zanpakuto out to the side and starting to spin it. "_Rankle the seas and the skies Nejibana!"_ Kaien dashed forward with his now released Shikai, Nejibana was now a trident with a crystalline appearance, like a ji it has a has a horse hair tassel although it is blue instead of the traditional red, the two side blades are straight with concave edges the blades stopping inches from Ichigo's stomach, the corkscrew like end flowing with water. "What?" Ichigo raised his hand and back handed Kaien sending him into a building below before he raised his hand stopping a kick from Yoruichi who cringed in pain as her shin broke from the impact, it was as if she had kicked a wall of Seki Seki stone.

"I told you that wouldn't work Yoruichi." Ichigo said gripping her by the throat and bringing her to meet his eyes only inches away from his own before he held a hand in Kisuke's direction a black cero forming at his finger tip before it released, all the while Ichigo was still looking at Yoruichi. "I'll find her on my own." With the the lack of air, Yoruichi effectively passed out and Ichigo let her drop and she fell to the ground her body limp. Ichigo raised his hand up and caught Kisuke's hat in his grip and dusted it off. "I wonder if Lilynette would like this?" He questioned.

"Yoruichi-san!" Karin shouted as she watched Yoruichi's body hit the ground, a cloud of black smoke was covering where Kisuke was and she could see Kaien unconscious in the building he had connected with. "You bastard!" Ichigo looked back at Karin who was seething in rage.

"So your the substitute?" Ichigo asked turning to her. "Aizen has taken an interest in you, you should be wary."

"Like I'll take any advice from a monster like you!" She shouted as she brought her Zanpakuto up horizontally in front of her chest. "_Rise Kugetsu_!" Karin shouted and Ichigo was assaulted by immense spiritual pressure his white coat flapping in the wind but he seemed unfased as Karin's Shikai was shown to him. In one hand she held the hilt of her Zanpakuto that was connected to a chain and in her other hand the chain rest as she spun the crescent moon in a wide arch.

Ichigo look up to the sky to see that it was indeed a crescent moon. Karin was about to attack before her eyes went wide as the chain that she was holding was cut and hanging limply from both ends.

"I'm not here to fight you." Ichigo said raising his hand up showing her his palm. "Your not mine to test." Karin felt a massive force before she was thrown back past other fights before she came to a stop sliding along the ground.

Ichigo floated to the ground and began to walk to find his target.

X-X

"How you holding up Menoly?" Loly asked as she reverted back from her resurrection after killing her opponent breathing heavy.

"Better then you." Menoly cracked a grin as she panted hard hunched over her uniform ripped in several places. "I didn't have to use my resurrection."

"Yeah but you got a few broken bones though didn't you?" Loly smirked. "Did you feel the Cero earlier?" Menoly nodded her head.

"I'm sure everyone in a hundred mile radius felt that thing." She said standing up tall. "How are the others doing?"

"Don't know, haven't heard anything from them." Loly admitted before they felt a Sonido and Dordoni appeared hands above his head in a ballerina stance, not a scratch mark on him.

"Bebe's I see you have defeated your opposition! You have my congratulations!" Loly gritted her teeth at him, sure they had defeated their opponents but they hadn't even been seated officers and it had taken it out of both of them while he had probably fought a seated officer and he didn't have a scratch. "Oh no Bebe what is the matter?"

"Shut up, you are so annoying and don't call us Bebe's!" Loly yelled at him. "Where are the other two?"

"Ggio and Findorr finished their fights some time ago, they have gone to search for Nino." Dordoni told them. "We shall wait here for their return." Loly folded her arms and turned away as Menoly stretched her arms out and laid down in the air. Soon enough two Sonido sounded and both Ggio and Findorr appeared both remaining silent as the other three felt Ichigo approaching them.

When he was in sight they were surprised to see his fist full of auburn hair as he dragged their target along behind him who was struggling to get out of his grip but also trying not to get her ripped out at the same time.

"Loly, take her and make sure she doesn't escape." Ichigo said throwing the girl towards them with an audible yelp as Loly caught the girl by the back of her pink pyjama shirt. "She is unable to stand on reiatsu like us."

"Pathetic human." Loly growled out as Orihime looked at her in fear.

"W-Who are you people?" She managed to get out before Loly's fist planted itself in her stomach causing her to black out. Ichigo opened the Garganta and stepped through the fraccion following unaware of the eyes that watched them.

"He took my hat."

Loly threw the unconscious girl at Ichigo's feet as he stared up at Aizen who had a raised eyebrow as he looked down at Orihime.

"Maybe I was wrong in assuming you were the right person to retrieve her Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said. "I did not want her harmed."

"I also told you I'm not an errand boy." Ichigo growled. "Next time get someone who would follow orders you didn't give. You said retrieve her you didn't say anything about the state she was in when she got back." Aizen looked down with an amused look on his face.

"Very well Kurosaki-kun, you have my sincere apologies." Aizen said standing up and starting to descend the stair case towards them making Loly and Menoly instinctively take steps back behind Ichigo. "Next time I will give you all the details." Ichigo simply turned and began to walk away. "One more thing Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm not a fucking baby sitter." Ichigo snapped shocking all his fraccion at the tone he used with Aizen. "I won't look after her, get your fucking lackey Ulquiorra to do it." He snapped as he marched out of the hall, his fraccion following leaving a grinning Aizen as he looked down at Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, if you don't mind, take her to her room."

"Of course Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said walking into the hall and picking Orihime up. "Will there be anything else Aizen-sama?"

"No... that will be all." Ulquiorra bowed and left with Orihime.

X-X

Ichigo sat in his throne a day later, Loly and Menoly were recovering from their battle with the Soul Reapers, Ggio was training with a Dordoni after several requests while Findorr was presumably in his room. He felt Lilynette's reiatsu and smiled as she bounced her way up the stair case and made her way over the tiled area to his thrown.

"Hey Ichigo, how's things?" Lilynette asked in a bored tone that Ichigo raised an eyebrow at.

"Is everything alright Lilynette? You seem troubled." Ichigo suggested.

"Just bored, Starrk does nothing but sleep all day and there's nothing to do in Las Noches, it's so boring." She mumbled. "How was the world of the living?"

"Much the same as it has always been." Ichigo told her making her sigh. "I did get something for you though." Lilynette's eyes shot wide open as she stared at him as he reached into his robe an pulled out Kisuke's hat. "You will have to put a hole in it for your horn to pass through."

"Seriously? This is for me?" Ichigo nodded his head and handed her the hat and she squealed as she gripped it and pulled it on, her larger horn forcing it to the side so she wore it sideways over her smaller broken horn. "How's it look?" She asked striking a pose, her hands on her hips slightly angled at her waist.

"Very nice." Ichigo smiled making her blush lightly.

"Thank you." Ichigo nodded and placed his hand on her head making her beam up at him.

"So this is what you do in your spare time _Infinito_? Give gifts to brats?" Grimmjow asked walking up the stairs and Lilynette growled underneath her breath at him.

"I'm older then you Grimmjow-baka!" Lilynette shouted at him.

"What did you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as the Espada made his way around into Ichigo's vision.

"I heard you got sent on an Errand, lowered you standard to the rank of Espada?" Grimmjow smirked. "I just came to let you know that Nnotoria is out of the infirmary, looks like he's out for blood." Ichigo narrowed his eyes making Grimmjow laugh. "Don't worry, he's already been told to stop his nonsense or Aizen will deal with him."

"Is there something else you wanted Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, information on the Soul Reaper Aizen's interested in. You met her right?"

X-X

"Hey Loly-chan." Menoly said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Kurosaki-sama?" She asked as she turned on her side glancing over at her sister who had turned her head to face Menoly.

"Tch, I'm not answering that." Loly said through a growl. "Why would you even ask such a question."

"Well, I think he's pretty handsome." Menoly blushed as she turned on her back missing the gaping mouth of Loly. "He's powerful, just thinking of that Cero he made... I dunno it makes me all tingly." She giggled.

"Your tired Menoly get some sleep." Loly told her.

"I've been sleeping Loly-chan, I know what I'm saying."

"Tch, even if what your saying is kind of true." Loly blushed a little. "Like he would ever even give us a second glance, just look at what we wear, I haven't even seen him glance in my direction and I've barely got any clothes on." Loly mumbled. "Hell he gets visits from Nelliel-sama practically everyday, so we're just lacking in the female anatomy department compared to her." Menoly pouted her lips upwards before letting out a big breath.

"Yeah your right." She sighed before a smile came to her face. "But imagine the look on Apache-chan's face if she found out one of us were dating the strongest Arrancar." She giggled making Loly burst into laughter as she imagined Apache's dead panned expression. "He is handsome though."

"Hmm." Loly's silent agreement made Menoly look over to her sister with a smile.

X-X

"What the hell was that thing and where did they take Inoue-chan!" Karin shouted slamming her hands on the small table as Kisuke held his cup of tea, his hat not present with bandages covering his burnt hands.

"Karin, calm down." Yoruichi said her leg bandaged and outstretched on a pillow. "We will explain everything." Karin grit her teeth as she clenched her fists.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaien said walking into the room, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Karin looking up at him as he made his way to the table. Karin with wide eyes at the sound of the name. "You are also a Kurosaki am I correct?"

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"I am the Lieutenant of the third squad, Kaien Shiba." Kaien greeted her.

"Kaien here is a dear mutual friend of Rukia Kuchiki." Kisuke told her. "Also was a dear friend of Ichigo's... so were both Yoruichi and myself."

"I don't understand." Karin told them. "Why does he have the same last name as me?"

"That is a long story." Yoruichi told her.

"I ain't going anywhere." Karin replied. "So get on with it."

"The first thing you have to know is that your Dad, Isshin Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper." Karin's eyes were wide at Kisuke's words. "Seventy Five years ago he exiled himself from the Soul Society to here in the world of the living where he met your mother Misaki long after."

"Before Isshin exiled himself he was a highly skilled captain, Head Captain Yamamoto was thinking of letting Isshin take his spot."

"Goat chin's really that powerful?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Was." Yoruichi and Kisuke corrected her at the same time.

"You see in the Soul Society there are a number of Noble houses, the Kuchiki house being one of them, also the Shihouin house that I belong to even the Shiba house, it may not seem it but Kukaku is a noble." Yoruichi chuckled lightly and Karin face palmed, when she had met the woman she had defined her as a nut bag.

"Your Kukaku's younger brother?" Karin asked to Kaien and the lieutenant nodded.

"But then there was a house different from the rest, it bred greatness since the day it was founded. It was the Kurosaki house." Yoruichi continued. "Your father was the head, there were only a few members but it was considered one of the strongest nobilities in all of Soul Society. Before your father came to the world of the living, he had, had another wife." Karin's eyes were wide and her mouth was wide in shock.

"Your father loved Misaki very much, Isshin's first wife died long ago even before Isshin exiled from Soul Society." Kisuke told her. "Ichigo Kurosaki is your half brother."

"That thing is not my brother!" Karin growled out.

"Calm down Karin, you said you wanted to hear this story and we're telling it." Yoruichi said and the teen calmed herself down. "Seventy five years ago a tragedy struck and Ichigo died, most believed him to be dead. Even I believed it until just a few hours ago when he stood before us. Isshin always said he had been turned into a Hollow but we never believed him." Yoruichi finished sadly.

"Your father went to Hueco Mundo to purify his son's soul." Kisuke began. "But Ichigo had become a strong Hollow. Stronger then most, it took Isshin everything he had and he still couldn't defeat him. So he used the Final Getsuga Tensho and even that was not enough." Kisuke said sadly. "Your father made it to the world of the living with the remaining power he held, but it had already dissipated to that of a human."

"We were lucky to find him." Yoruichi told her. "That was when he exiled from the Soul Society saying he didn't deserve to be back until his son's soul could rest in peace."

"How did Ichigo die?" Karin asked and both Yoruichi and Kisuke turned to Kaien who was looking down at the table.

"To know how he died, you have to first know how he was when he was alive." Kaien spoke as he looked up from the table.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eighty Years Ago_

"_Kukaku would you leave me alone already!" Ichigo shouted as he roared at the woman only for her to turn and glare at him._

"_Not until you apologise Ichigo-baka!" Kukaku roared back, both Kaien and Ganju sighed at their older sisters temper. "What are you too looking at! Get your asses to work!"_

"_Yes Kukaku-nee!" Both shouted going about cleaning the room they were currently occupying._

"_Hey Kaien I heard you got a new member to the squad today." Ichigo said, completely ignoring the woman in front of him while Kaien rose his head to look at Ichigo._

"_Oh yeah, Rukia-chan. She's pretty cute, maybe I can set you up with her." Kaien grinned before he was slugged in the face by Kukaku and sent flying across the room._

"_Did I say you can talk!" Kukaku shouted before she turned to a sneaking Ichigo who was almost to the door. "Ichigo-baka! Get back here!"_

"_You used me as a distraction!" Kaien shouted while tears ran down his face._

"_Sorry Kaien!" Ichigo called out as he made his way out the door Kukaku on his heels. Ichigo had made it out the door and half way across a field before Kukaku's prosthetic arm hit him in the back of the head._

"_Hey what the hell was that for!" Ichigo turned only to be slugged in the face sending him to the ground Kukaku instantly on him, straddling his waist._

"_Think we fooled them?" She asked with a grin._

"_Sometimes I wonder if your acting." Ichigo chuckled as Kukaku leaned down and kissed him passionately._

"_We should really stop getting ourselves into these situations." She told him pulling back. "I know for a fact that my house would welcome the two of our houses joining." She said with a knowing grin._

"_That's because you are the head of your house." Ichigo grumbled. "Plus you know what my old man's like, grand kids this grand kids that." He sighed._

"_Yeah... god we're both almost fifty years old, one would start to think when we start to make our own decisions." Kukaku said rolling off his hips and laying down on the grass next to him. "Kaien wouldn't mind us, Ganju would probably crack a fit but a fist to the face would settle that."_

"_That's your answer to everything isn't it?" Ichigo chuckled. "If it doesn't agree with you punch it in the face."_

"_That is how she has always been Ichigo-kun." A voice said and both looked up to see a black cat with a knowing smirk on her face as she nudged Kukaku's prosthetic arm towards the owner of it. "I see you too are as close as ever." She chuckled._

"_That voice really creeps my out Yoruichi." Ichigo said rolling over onto his stomach._

"_At the time it cannot be helped." Both Ichigo and Kukaku nodded there heads understanding her situation. "What have I missed in the last twenty years?"_

"_This moron refused a Captains seat."_

"_Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "I am not a moron, but you! Your abusive! You should see her Yoruichi! I have bruises on my bruises!" Ichigo shouted pointing a finger at Kukaku who just laughed in response._

"_Oh man up Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi chuckled. "If she's dominant in the bedroom all you have to do is tie her up."_

"_Yoruichi!" Both Ichigo and Kukaku shouted blushes donning both of there cheeks._

"_Oh lighten up you too." Yoruichi laughed. "Ichigo you have given your prudishness over to Kukaku... I applaud you."_

"_Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "I am not a prude."_

"_Oh?" Kukaku asked making Ichigo look to her and his eyes shot wide open and a blush covered his face as he saw Kukaku on her knees and on her hand with a seductive smirk on her face. "Shall we go at it right here then Ichi-kun? In front of Yoruichi to prove her wrong?"_

"_No! Just wait a minute now." Yoruichi said standing up and taking a step back. "Let me go get snacks." Both Kukaku and Ichigo face faulted while Yoruichi laughed. "Don't try to out smart me you two."_

"_So what brings you here Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked pulling himself up into a sitting position while Kukaku attached her prosthetic arm back into place._

"_I just came to see how everything was going." Yoruichi told them. "Kisuke has been running around like a mad man with new ideas so I thought it might be good to get some air."_

"_Well you are always welcome Yoruichi." Kukaku told her._

"_So I'm guessing you two still haven't come out about your relationship yet?" Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

"_If we do, it's just going to cause an uproar with the other noble houses, a lot of people are after him ya know." Kukaku sighed. "I swear, if I let him go into a bar by himself he's surrounded by girls before he gets a seat."_

"_That's because he is very handsome."_

"_Hands of Yoruichi this strawberry's mine!" Kukaku growled making Ichigo's eye twitch and Yoruichi laugh._

"_I'm just kidding Kukaku, how are your brothers?"_

"_Kaien is now Lieutenant, Ganju is still the biggest pain in my side. Refuses to enter the academy."_

"_To be honest Kukaku, I do not think that Ganju would be very well suited for the Soul Reapers duty." Yoruichi admitted. "What about you Ichigo? How are your duties going?"_

"_Well honestly?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi nodded. "I'm playing hookie right now." Ichigo chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Head Captains kind of a hard ass and I don't really like doing anything."_

"_Your just like Kaien, he says he takes care of everything in his squad and he passes all his duties off on his subordinates."_

"_Hmm... maybe I should become a captain then I don't have to do anything."_

"_Except paper work." Yoruichi reminded him._

"_Right... not doing it." Both Yoruichi and Kukaku slapped there foreheads in annoyance. "Well I should probably get back its been what? Six hours since I got here?" Kukaku nodded her head._

"_Give or take an hour or two."_

"_I wonder how Head Captain puts up with you sometimes Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo stood up Kukaku raising to her feet as well._

"_It was nice seeing you again Yoruichi, you should visit more often." Ichigo said crouching down petting the black cat and she emitted a purr making him smile before he stood up and looked at Kukaku who simply smirked at him grabbed the front of his shihakusho and pulled him down smashing her lips to his. Yoruichi watched with an amused smile as Ichigo returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the smaller woman before both broke apart with lust filled looks in their eyes._

"_Later strawberry." Kukaku smirked, she watched Ichigo's eyes twitch before he disappeared in a flash step making Kukaku sigh._

"_I don't know weather to gag or be happy for you Kukaku." Yoruichi said jumping up onto Kukaku's shoulder as the woman turned and started to walk back towards her house._

"_You are just jealous because I moved in on him before you even had the chance Yoruichi." Kukaku smirked._

"_Yeah... but.."_

"_Not sharing him Yoruichi."_

"_You take the fun out of everything Kukaku." Yoruichi chucked as Kukaku opened the door and ascended the staircase into the darkness. Kaien and Ganju were laughing about something in the room that Ichigo and Kukaku had left them in so Kukaku walked past the room and continued into the large meeting room with Yoruichi still on her shoulder._

"_Sake, Yoruichi?"_

"_I don't think I have come here and not had a drink with you Kukaku, of course." Yoruichi smiled as she jumped from the woman's shoulder and Kukaku walked over to a cabinet bringing out a bottle of sake with two saucers and returned to her large green pillow, her pipe resting next to it. "So what do you plan to do?" Yoruichi asked making Kukaku look up at her as she finished pouring both saucers sliding one towards the cat._

"_I don't mind the relationship being known but as soon as it is, the nobles will be watching us like hawks." Kukaku groaned. "Bunch of whiny bastards looking for any way to get their own daughters hitched with him would be looking for any excuse to split us apart. It's the main reason we have kept it a secret for so long." Yoruichi nodded her head before going to lap at the saucer making Kukaku suppress a chuckle._

"_Do Kaien and Ganju know yet?" Yoruichi asked as Kukaku lit her pipe and brought it to her mouth._

"_No not yet, Kaien would be fine with it but Ganju..."_

"_Is an annoyance." Kukaku nodded her head. "Well it is your lives and your decision's." Yoruichi smiled. "I just hope he pops the question." Kukaku's face went bright red and Yoruichi laughed._

_X-Three Years Later-X_

_Kaien, Ichigo and Captain Jushiro Ukitake all sat with cups of tea and peaceful looks on their faces as they sat on the captain's personal verandah that looked over a peaceful Zen garden. Ichigo often visited the barracks of squad thirteen, if not to speak with Kaien, then to check on Ukitake who was indeed a good friend._

"_How is Rukia settling in Kaien?" Ukitake asked._

"_She seems to be distant from the other members of the squad, she wants to be treated like any other member but her noble status as a Kuchiki seems to be stopping the other members from approaching her." Kaien sighed._

"_All nobles are stuck up." Ichigo grumbled. "Especially the Kuchiki's." Both Kaien and Ukitake looked to Ichigo remembering his fight with Squad six captain Byakuya Kuchiki._

"_You do realise you just insulted yourself Ichigo-kun." Ukitake asked with a smile._

"_Yea, I do." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "But you have to admit, us nobles do nothing but sit around drinking tea and do Soul Reaper stuff. It gets boring."_

"_Being a Soul Reaper is a great honour Ichigo-kun, we protect the dearly departed souls of the living."_

"_Yeah I know that, but look at where the souls we help end up. They go straight to the Rukongai. It's dangerous out there and they have just as much risk of being killed by a hollow as they do in the world of the living."_

"_So what do you propose?" Ukitake asked._

"_In each part of Rukongai set up a branch of police, Soul Reapers that are able to help when they are attacked, not just to hunt down the Hollow after it has killed but to stop it before it happens." Ichigo told them._

"_We don't have enough teams for that." Kaien said._

"_That's why we recruit more, not only will it get people away from the Rukongai but it will increase our own defence and the ones that do not get recruited are still protected. The wall that surrounds the Seretei shows the citizens of Rukongai that we're better then them which in truth we're not. We're just the lucky ones."_

"_Captain a message has come in, our squad has been asked to send a team to stop a hollow attack!" Kiyone Kotetsu shouted as she slid across the veranda on her knees with her head bowed._

"_Why are all your members infatuated with you Captain?" Ichigo asked with a smirk making Ukitake chuckle._

"_Kaien, take Rukia-chan and a squad with you. Show them that Rukia is one of us."_

"_Of course Captain." Kaien said standing up and leaving Ichigo with the captain. "I will send another squad after to make sure everything goes well."_

"_You don't think Kaien can handle it?" Ichigo asked._

"_I'm sure he can, but Miyako-chan has been requesting her team to be sent out for some time now." Ukitake told him before he looked at Ichigo. "How is Kukaku-san?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the white haired captain making the man chuckle. "The nobles may not see it Ichigo-kun but that is because they only don't want to see it. Kaien even knows and has said nothing to you or her about it." Ichigo paled a bit at that causing Ukitake to laugh louder. "I won't say anything Ichigo-kun, the way nobles deal with such relationship's is not right."_

"_Thank you Captain." Ichigo sighed a breath of relief. "We have kept it a secret for a long time now."_

"_You should let the officials know but Ichigo-kun, a woman like Kukaku-san can only stay hidden for so long. I'm sure your father would be glad you have finally set your sights on a woman."_

"_That's the main problem, he would be ecstatic." Ichigo grumbled. "He's the type of father that would want me to have more then one life like some of the nobles out there." Ukitake laughed and patted the soul reaper next to him on the back._

"_I just hope the two of you know what you are doing." Ukitake told him and Ichigo nodded his head._

_X-Two Years Later-X_

"_Squad thirteen is requesting assistance!" Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe said as he ran into the room. "A hollow has taken over the third seat Miyako and has started to kill members of the squad!" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open in shock as he stared at the lieutenant of his division. "I am unsure of the Hollow that caused this."_

"_Kurosaki, go assist the division, you spend much of your time there. You know the members. GO!" Head Captain Yamamoto ordered and without even a nod or a word Ichigo disappeared from the squad one barracks faster then Yamamoto had seen anyone move in a flash step before._

"_Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo shouted as he arrived at the barracks._

"_He just went with Lieutenant Kaien and Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun." Kiyone said. "They headed off into the forest please hurry." Ichigo nodded and flew out of the gates at incredible speeds, Kiyone having to stable herself or she would have been dragged along out the gate with him with the force he had left the barracks at. _

_Ic__higo scanned the area for Ukitake's spiritual pressure and when he found it increased his speed, the trees buckling underneath the strain of the speed he was using. He stopped as he saw Rukia and Ukitake perched on trees above and saw Kaien fighting the Hollow on the ground his Zanpakuto still in it's sealed state. Ichigo growled to himself as he decided what to do. _

_Looking up at Ukitake once more beforehand decided he was going to go up there he looked back to Kaien growing angrier by the second and reacted instantly as the Hollow reared it's tentacles back to strike Kaien only for Ichigo to appear in front of Kaien taking the blunt of all the tentacles and falling to his knees as his Zanpakuto started to glow and Ichigo looked down at his blade at his hip._

"_Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo questioned as the Hollow laughed Kaien standing in shock at what was happening._

"_**You fell for it Soul Reaper! Every night the first one to touch my tentacles gets their Zanpakuto destroyed!"**__ The Hollow laughed as it mercilessly reared it's tentacles back as Zangetsu started to break down into spirit particles._

"_You idiot!" Kaien shouted as he gripped Ichigo by the scruff of Ichigo's shihakusho and pulling him up to his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"_

"_Ichigo!" Ukitake called out as he saw Ichigo cough up blood as a tentacle ran through his throat making his eyes go wide as Kaien reared back and fell down, Ichigo on his knees as Kaien looked up at him, the distant sound of screams of Ukitake and Rukia while the roars of the Hollows laughter surrounded all of them. Ichigo's eyes were dark as he stared off into the distance. A gurgled sound came from Ichigo as he tried to talk._

"_Don't talk Ichigo, I'll get you to squad four they will heal you!" Kaien shouted as he got to his knees before catching a falling Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Ichigo raised a hand and reached into his robes and produced a small box and rested it in Kaien's hand before his hand fell to the dirt and started to write the word Kukaku. "Give it to her yourself!" Kaien shouted as tears ran down his cheeks, __before he was thrown to the side as one of the tentacles struck him in the side making him yell in pain before the body of the Hollow crumbled and the tentacles jumped into Ichigo's body._

"_Oh how nice, so much strength in this one, I haven't felt like this in a long time." __ Came the Hollows voice from Ichigo's mouth. __"I'll enjoy devouring him from the inside!"__ He roared in laughter._

X-Present Time-X

"What was in the box?" Karin asked as Kaien looked down.

"A wedding ring." Kaien told her making the eyes of the three other Soul Reapers eyes shoot wide open, neither Yoruichi or Kisuke knew that part. "He was going to come to me and ask for her hand in marriage since I was the oldest male in the family." Kaien said as they watched a tear run down his cheek. "He was my best friend and I just let him die! My sister doesn't look at me in the eye any more, I lost my wife, my best friend and my sister that night!" He cried. "Now I find out he's become a monster!"

"I've never seen Kukaku wear the ring." Yoruichi admitted after a few moments of silence.

"She never has, she keeps it on her at all times but she has never once worn it." Kaien told her after he had calmed down.

"You should return to the Soul Society Kaien, tell your captain about the death of your squad mates." Urahara told him making the black haired lieutenant look at him.

"What do I tell him of Ichigo?"

"Nothing."

"What!" Karin shouted. "They took Inoue-chan and you want him to say nothing about the one who took her!"

"Bringing Ichigo into the matter Karin will make some of the members of the Gotei thirteen to hesitate to go after him." Yoruichi told her. "He was loved by all in Soul Society, everyone remembers who he is."

"Ichigo Kurosaki was not a normal Soul Reaper and when he died, he was not an ordinary Hollow and now that he is an Arrancar... I believe we may be in for a war we may not win." Kisuke told them. "Even the Final Getsuga could not stop him and now he has only become stronger."

"What is this Final Getsuga you keep mentioning?" Karin asked and Kisuke looked at with a smile.

"That is something we cannot tell you because we do not know ourselves."

X-X

"What's up with him?" Loly asked as she looked over to Ichigo. "He's been like that for a few days now."

"Yeah... I mean he's usually quiet but I haven't seen him talk to even Dordoni." Menoly agreed. "Something must be bothering him."

"Oh well his problem, I'm going to train." Loly sighed as she turned and started walking away. "That fight in the world of the living was pathetic. I need to get stronger."

"Wait Loly-chan, I'll come too." Menoly called out running after her sister. Ggio scoffed as the two girls ran from where he was perched up on the balcony.

"Ggio-san? Is something the matter?" Findorr asked as he noticed the light scoff that he made.

"It's those two girl's, they think they will get stronger but fighting one another. They need some one stronger then they are to test their limits."

"Then why do you not volunteer?" Dordoni asked walking up to them. "You do not seem to be busy with anything."

"Tch like I would want to help a couple of losers like them." Ggio growled out.

"Findorr-san? Would you be willing to participate in their training?" Dordoni asked turning to the blonde.

"If they ask." Findorr replied. "If they do not, how do I know they will not reject my offer?"

"Very well I shall teach the two Bebe's!"

"No." A voice came from behind them making them look over there shoulders at Ichigo who rose from his throne. "I'll do it." Dordoni nodded his head as Ichigo turned after picking his coat up and headed down the stairs.

"Why has he taken such an interest in them?" Ggio asked confused.

"I do not know the answer to that myself." Dordoni replied. "I do not know the reason for a lot of Nino's actions."


	6. Chapter 6

"Again." Ichigo ordered to the two girls breathing heavy across from him, both wielding their Zanpakuto's. Loly used sonido to Ichigo's side while Menoly appeared above him in another Sonido only for Ichigo to disappear and both of the girls swords to connect with one another's sparks flying from the two blades.

Loly grunted as Ichigo gripped her collar and pulled her back as he kicked Menoly in the stomach sending her across the dunes and collided with a tower causing it to crumble. Loly spun around her small blade coming fast as she spun.

"Bastard!" Loly shouted slashing at Ichigo's cheek causing a cut to appear, even if it was little she had managed to pass his hierro. With an ear shattering scream Loly's ribcage broke underneath Ichigo's hand as she fell to the ground blood gurgling from her mouth as she saw blood run down Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo stood looking down at her with narrowed eyes as he saw the blood on her small blade.

"Well done." Ichigo told her, causing her to flinch as he knelt down next to her, she watched as he sliced his wrist and held it to her mouth forcing her to drink his blood making her eyes go wide in shock as she felt the iron taste in her throat but her ribs and organs had begun to heel from the immense spiritual pressure that was flowing through her system.

Almost immediately after she had felt her body recover she gripped his wrist and started sucking hungrily trying to get more of his immense reiatsu, her eyes almost filled with power, but Ichigo was still able to pull his wrist away with little effort.

"W-What was that?" Loly asked with wide eyes as Ichigo looked at her, her chin covered in a mixture of her own blood and his.

"That little bit of reiatsu would of made you an Adjuchas had you been a hollow." Ichigo told her making her look at him in complete shock. "Any more and it would have been able to make you into a Vasto Lord." Loly just stared at him with wide eyes. "It was a gift, next time you use your resurrection you should be able to feel the change in power. If it had been someone's else reiatsu it would have been in your system for a while then dissipated."

"Why then will it stay?"

"I was never a normal Hollow, I was unable to absorb other hollows, spirits or the like." Ichigo said sitting down next to her and looking off in the dunes that surrounded the palaces in Las Noches. Loly looked at him in surprise if he had never taken in spirits or anything else then how did he evolve?

"Then how?" She asked curiously.

"I was able to absorb pure reiatsu instead. Cero's mostly, but there was something else, the first thing I had ever absorbed. The thing that put me all the way to a Vasto Lord in days of me being a Hollow." Ichigo said remembering the Final Getsuga that his father had unleashed at him, both unaware that he would absorb it and just increase his strength. "After that I found out I was able to give others my own reiatsu and they would keep it, I still don't understand how it works exactly." He said raising his hand and flexing it feeling the reiatsu he had given to Loly already restored.

"It's amazing." Loly said in awe, she had never heard of a Hollow like him before.

"That hurt Kurosaki-sama." Menoly mumbled as she limped over to the two before seeing Loly. "What happened Loly-chan! You have blood on your face!"

"Ah well... Kurosaki-sama healed me." Loly blushed remembering how she had felt when she had wanted more of the taste he had given her, it was almost euphoric.

"Oh, that was very nice of you Kurosaki-sama." Menoly said as she smiled at him. "You have some blood on your cheek."

"It's alright." Ichigo said standing up. "Loly was able to cut me." He said as he began to walk away leaving Menoly in shock as she stared at her sister who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "That's all for today. Get some rest and heal up Menoly." Menoly nodded her head furiously and looked back to Loly.

"Kurosaki-sama just praised you." Menoly said making Loly light up in a blush once more.

"S-Shut up!" Loly shouted at her. "It wasn't like that!"

"Loly-chan! You have a crush!" Menoly squealed as she tackled her sister from her sitting position to the ground. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Menoly get off me!" Loly yelled.

X-X

"You don't think you were a bit hard on them Kurosaki-sama?" Nel asked falling into step beside Ichigo as he walked past.

"They need to get stronger, it's been a week and they have made progress." Ichigo told her. "I'm proud of them." Nel smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad your working with your fraccion, Charlotte-kun has made friends with Pesche and Dondochakka! The three were meant to be!" Nel said happily. "Oh I have also been talking with Harribel-chan."

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed as he looked out the corner of his eye at the green haired beauty next to him to see her hands clasped together behind her back with a smile on her beautiful features.

"Her fraccion are funny, their always arguing with one another." She giggled. "Their nice though, she only has three."

"So do you." Ichigo said and Nel nodded her head.

"You have five, how are Dordoni and the one's from Baraggan's fraccion?" She asked.

"Dordoni has been overseeing their training, he said they are coming along well." Nel nodded her head as a frown came to her face.

"I'm not taking my fraccion to the battle..." She said softly. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"Neither am I." Ichigo told her surprising her. "Aizen plans to betray us as soon as he has the Oken." Nel stopped dead in her tracks as Ichigo kept walking only to stop a few feet in front of her. "If I was you Nelliel." Ichigo said looking over his shoulder. "Refuse the order to go to Karakura when it is time." Nel's eyes locked with his and she saw them full of determination. "Your going to see a side of me your not going to want to see if you don't." Ichigo turned and walked on leaving a shaken Nel who just watched him walk away into the darkness of the entrance of the main palace, leaving her out in the sands of Las Noches.

X-X

"Bebe no you cannot go in!" Dordoni shouted gripping Lilynette by the back of her shirt.

"Just let me see him!" Lilynette shouted trying to push forward not moving anywhere as Dordoni held her in place.

"What ever it is you have to say then you can tell me and I will tell Nino!" Dordoni said picking her up making her struggle and flail about before she was put back on the ground facing away from the door to Ichigo's palace. "Now move along."

"But it's important!"

"I do not care." Dordoni said folding his arms. "If it is important I will tell him on the utmost haste unlike the seventy minutes I was going to wait until you were gone."

"You were going to do what!" Lilynette shouted going for her broken horn, where her Zanpakuto was held, before she realised it was covered by Kisuke's had and she ripped it off before the doors swung open and Loly peaked her head out.

"The hell is all the racket out here?" She growled out at both of them.

"Bebe wishes to speak with Nino, I told her no, she made a fuss."

"Kurosaki-sama isn't here." Loly told Lilynette. "He is speaking with Aizen-_sama_." Lilynette growled at Dordoni before turning on her heel. "Hey where the hell are you going!"

"To find him duh!" Lilynette shouted back.

"Wait up I wanna come with!" Loly shouted running out the door to catch up with her making Dordoni sigh.

"Does nobody listen to Dordoni any more?"

"We gotta wait out here." Lilynette pouted as she leaned up against the wall next to the door to the conference room. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Boredom." Loly told her as she folded her arms.

"You so like him!" Lilynette said with a grin. "Oh my god! Wait till Nelliel-sama hears about this!"

"No what! What are you saying!" Loly shouted at her. "Don't say such things that aren't true!"

"Oh I'm going to tell everyone!" Lilynette giggled already running down the halls Loly right on her tail. "Apache!Sun-Sun! Mila-Rose! Guess who Loly has a crush on!" Lilynette shouted running down the halls before she was tackled to the ground. She flipped over expecting it to be Loly only to find it was Apache.

"Tell me, that girl has been annoying me all week! I gotta get some payback!" Apache shouted and Lilynette only grinned up at her. "What the hell is with that smirk."

"I swear Lilynette you tell her I'll kill you!" Loly growled making Apache look over her shoulder.

"Well..."

"Gah! Lilynette don't!" Loly shouted a blush on her face. "I'll give you... I don't know anything! Just don't tell her!"

"Well sorry Apache, girl knows how to haggle." Lilynette grinned as Apache stood up and turned to Loly.

"I will find out, it will be punishment for you beating my ass in every match we've had this week." Apache growled at her. "I'll make sure all of damn Las Noches knows!"

"Tch like anyone would listen to some sought of rabbit."

"I'm a dear you bitch ass spider!"

"Centipede!" Loly shouted back at her.

X-X

"It would seem our fraccion have been causing quite the commotion." Harribel said as Aizen left the room leaving Ichigo, Starrk, Nelliel and herself in the room after the other's left.

"Lilynette's always causing trouble." Starrk yawned his eyes half closed. "What's the deal with that hat anyway _Infinito_?"

"Took it from a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said leaning back in his chair. "Wandered if Lilynette would like it."

"I think it suits Lily-chan." Nelliel giggled. "Nice pick Kurosaki-sama."

"A Soul Reaper?" Harribel asked. "Was this when you were sent to the world of the living to retrieve the girl?" Ichigo just nodded his head. "You were attacked?"

"A small squad is all." Ichigo explained. "My fraccion dealt with most of them. One lieutenant two seated officers and two unseated." Starrk looked at him with fully open eyes now.

"Did you meet the Soul Reaper Aizen-sama spoke of?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied. "She was not mine to test so I simply knocked her out."

"What did you think of her?" Starrk asked again.

"Not much, rash, indecisive, prone to anger." Ichigo shrugged. "To much of a green horn to be any threat above Grimmjow."

"Your saying she would likely beat Grimmjow?" Harribel asked a little surprised.

"No, Grimmjow's fighting style is brutal and destructive. She wouldn't be prepared for that and would lose." Ichigo admitted. "She is inexperienced, to fight someone like Grimmjow after fighting members from Soul Society would be a considerable change. Grimmjow is ruthless and blood thirsty. Many Soul Reapers are calm and have honour while Grimmjow is sadistic and would strike without warning."

"Oh my what do we have in here? Secret meeting? Club maybe?" A voice asked and all heads turned to the door to see Gin with his fox like smile as he approached a chair and took a seat. "Plot to over throw the throne maybe?" He chuckled. "Just kidding."

"We were speaking of the Soul Reaper Aizen-sama is interested in." Harribel stated. "Kurosaki-sama engaged her and was telling us about her."

"Oh Karin-chan? She is rather quite the enigma if I do say so myself." Gin said with his grin growing wider. "Survived a direct attack from my _Shinso, _mind you I wasn't using a lot of my power at the time."

"Kurosaki has determined her strong enough to defeat the seventh Espada and maybe even Grimmjow with more potent training." Starrk told him. "Is this true?"

"Quite indeed, I am amazed Kurosaki-kun at how you could determine the strength when you barely laid a finger on her." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the ex-captain. "My, my I haven't seen a glare like that in a while. Very frightening."

"Ichimaru let me ask you a question." Ichigo said leaning forward and propping his head up on his hands.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun, fire away."

"Tell me what you know of the Shiba clan in Soul Society?" Everyone turned to Gin with a confused glance seeing the smile gone from his lips and his eyes wide revealing the crimson underneath before the smirk came back ten fold.

"Oh? What would a small clan like that be to you Kurosaki-kun? Perhaps you know them? From your life before hand maybe?" Everyone jolted as the doors of the room slammed shut with incredible force sealing the room.

"Tell me Ichimaru. What are your goals?" Ichigo asked again, his voice still calm.

"Kurosaki-sama? What is going on?" Nelliel asked looking at the closed doors seeing them being pushed closed with Ichigo's reiatsu, there was nothing else to explain it, only for the orange haired arrancar to ignore her

"Your smarter then you look Kurosaki-kun." Gin said smiling. "I would never have imagined you would remember little old me, let alone you life before becoming a Hollow." This shocked all the arrancar present as they stared between the duo. It was unheard of to remember your life after death.

"I remember you quite well, you were just a boy in squad five under Aizen, I only remember the important parts nothing minor." Ichigo replied.

"Oh yes I remember, first time we met you patted me on the head. I'm so glad you thought our meeting was pleasant enough to remember." Ichigo nodded, the three other Arrancar in the room sharing a confused look amongst themselves. Gin once again opened his eyes and stared directly at Ichigo. "My plan is to kill Aizen." He said in a uncharacteristic serious tone. Three jaws dropped before they looked to Ichigo who was simply chuckling.

"Oh this is very interesting indeed." He grinned putting everyone on edge. "Oh very interesting indeed."

"So you both want to kill Aizen-sama is that it?" Starrk asked.

"Words are easily forgotten Starrk, best you forget." Ichigo said looking at the first Espada. "Otherwise you won't leave this room."

"I am actually quite curious as to what you two are planning." Starrk said relaxed sitting back in his chair. "It's quite obvious that after Aizen has what he wants, there will be no use for us any more."

"My, my, all of you seem to know what dear old Captain Aizen has planned." Gin chuckled.

"So he created us just to simply throw us away?" Harribel asked her eyes narrowing at the news.

"Indeed, Aizen simply created you simply to achieve his goal before he was going to cut you down." Gin sighed. "But what can ya do? It's not like your all going to revolt against him now are you?"

"No, of course not." Ichigo replied making Harribel turn to him.

"Kurosaki-sama?" Harribel asked making him look towards her. "Shouldn't we strike before he has a chance to awaken the Hogyoku."

"It would be unwise to do that." Starrk said making the third Espada look towards him. "If we go against him here, he has thousands of others to come to his aid. If we leave it until we invade the world of the living, we not only have the support of the Soul Reapers but we also don't have to be wasting strength on the small fry that get in our way."

"No matter what-cha do the Soul Reapers won't aid you." Gin told them. "They would still see you as a threat."

"A threat is noting but an annoying fly." Ichigo said bringing their gazes back to him. "Remove the wings and it stops annoying you."

"Kill Head Captain Yamamoto you mean?"

"When you strike, you aim for the neck. Remove the head and the body dies."

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun... how exactly do you plan to kill your old Captain?"

"By releasing my resurrection."


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo walked down the hall Loly and Menoly at his sides as he dragged the battered carcass that was once Nnotoria Gilga down the hall leaving a thick blood trail in his wake as he made the way through the palace.

Loly and Menoly both were confused as to where he was taking the body... if one could call Nnotoria's remains that, it was the remains of his resurrection, two of his six arms had been removed and his head was only hanging by mere flesh that seemed to tear away every time the body would hit something. One of Nnotira's own broken off blades was sticking from his mid section.

All in all it was a gruesome sight to behold... what awed them about it was that Ichigo hadn't even drawn his sword in the fight. Both girls couldn't even look back at it without feeling vile rise up in their throats and neither had the courage to ask Ichigo where they were going.

Ichigo stopped at a door and nodded at Menoly and without even knocking or considering who was in there she pushed the door open and Ichigo walked in throwing the body of Nnotoria to the ground getting a light scream out of Orihime who stared in horror at the carnage that was thrown before her.

"Girl." Ichigo said. "Use your powers and heal him." Ichigo ordered.

"W-What?" Orihime asked before Loly's boot connected with her face making her scream in pain as she hit the ground before the black haired girl picked her up from the ground by her auburn hair.

"Don't say 'what' Girl when your addressing Kurosaki-sama!" Loly growled. "You do as your asked without question!"

"Loly-chan." Menoly said. "Maybe you should let Kurosaki-sama deal with her." Loly looked back to Menoly and to Ichigo who had an amused smirk on his face making her blush and let Orihime go making her fall back to the ground with a thud.

"My apologies Kurosaki-sama." Loly bowed. "It won't happen again." She finished as she moved next to Menoly, her face beat red, while Menoly tried to hold her giggle in. Ichigo took a step forward making Orihime look up at him in fright, if that was what his subordinates did what would he do to her?

"Your name is Inoue correct?" Ichigo asked her, his face not showing any emotion as he stared down at her.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out before she heard Loly growl. "Yes Kurosaki-sama."

"I was the one who brought you here for Aizen, do you remember?" Orihime nodded her head. "Do you know why you we're brought to Las Noches?" She shook her head. "Your powers. They were an enigma, so Aizen brought you here to awaken the Hogyoku. I'm sure he spoke of this too you."

"I... I only met with Aizen once." Orihime admitted, a little surprised that it got no reaction from any of the three when she didn't put the -sama honorific to Aizen's name like Ulquiorra had told her to do when ever speaking of Aizen or talking about him. "He didn't tell me much about why I was here, he just said that he was interested in my abilities. He hasn't requested me since." Orihime said lowering her gaze before she looked over to the carcass Ichigo had brought into the room.

"The Fifth Espada. Heal him." Ichigo said walking to the couch Orihime had been sitting on when the door had been opened. Orihime hesitated and looked over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"Who did this to him?" She asked and Loly narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I did." Ichigo simply replied. "I plan to do it again if he ever steps out of line again as well." Ichigo said calmly. "Heal." Orihime squeaked before raising her hand to her hair pins.

"Santen Kesshun I reject." The three arrancar watched as a golden glow emitted over Nnotoria's body with Orihime kneeling beside it her hands brought up as she forced the rejection. Both Loly and Menoly watched in shock as Nnotoria's limbs started to grow back and the large bladed weapon pushed itself from his stomach before the wound healed shut. A short time later they were shocked when they heard a groan from the once dead Nnotoria as his uncovered eye fluttered open.

"What the hell are you?" Loly asked in anger. "Your just some freak aren't you!" The golden shield vanished as Nnotoria sat up and in an instant his hand was around Orihime's throat making her eyes bug out.

"Nnotoria." Ichigo simply said making the Fifths eye shoot wide open in fear as he looked over Orihime to see Ichigo sitting calmly on the couch. "Let her go." Nnotoria did without hesitation. "I told you, if you ever spoke of Nelliel that way again I would kill you. Didn't I?" Ichigo asked an amused smirk coming to his face. "Yet you didn't believe me. Care to answer me why?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Nnotoria growled as he stood up, Orihime at his feet rubbing her throat. "I have business to deal with." Nnotoria said turning on his heel passing Loly and Menoly who stepped out of his way. Orihime looked up at Ichigo who was now staring back at her.

"Those powers of rejection are something else." Ichigo told her. "You best be careful to who gets their hands on them." Ichigo said as he stood up and headed for the door and stopped and looked over his shoulder at Orihime. "You best hope your friends come to save you soon... Aizen may find something else interesting and find he has no need for you any more." With that Ichigo left the room leaving Menoly and Loly inside the ladder glaring at her with all hatred she could muster for the human.

"Stay away from Kurosaki-sama you freak." Loly growled out. "If you don't I'll cut your eyes out." Menoly tried to give Orihime a reassurance glance but failed miserably as Orihime broke down in tears.

"Loly, Menoly." Ichigo's voice surrounded in the room and both girls left, leaving Orihime in a sobbing mess

X-X

Ichigo watched his palace doors fly off through the balcony and into the wastes with an annoyed look on his face, as he felt Ulquiorra walk the stairs before walking around the throne to face him, his expressionless face emotionless as ever as his hands were tucked into his pockets.

"Explain." Ulquiorra told him making him cock an eyebrow. "Explain why the girl was beaten, and your subordinates were not punished for actions not given by Aizen-sama." Ichigo's fraccion came running up the stairs seeing that the doors were missing and stopped once they saw Ulquiorra. "Here they are now." Ulquiorra said as he stared at Loly and Menoly. "Do you plan to punish them for what they have done?"

"I don't see it fit to punish them for anything." Ichigo replied making Ulquiorra narrow his eyes. "Aizen didn't give any orders for the girl not to be harmed. If he did, no one relayed the message to me." The fraccion felt the room drop a few temperatures and for Ulquiorra to go wide eyed as the room filled with Ichigo's spiritual pressure, not enough to bring anyone to their knees but enough to show he wasn't happy with the current situation. "I have already told Aizen that I don't follow orders that are not given." He said standing up making Ulquiorra take a step back. "So tell me _fourth_ why would I follow orders that are not given?" Ichigo growled, glaring at Ulquiorra who remained silent. "Come here again with accusations of punishment with no reason you better be ready to suffer the consequences." Ichigo growled, Ulquiorra disappeared within a sonido and Ichigo let up on his spiritual pressure before he walked over to his balcony. The five fraccion remained silent and still as they watched Ichigo. "I told you once before." Ichigo said looking over his shoulder at them. "Don't expect to be treated wrongly just at the words of another." Ichigo told them.

"Thank you Kurosaki-sama." Loly bowed. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said walking across the palace hall and placing his hand on the wall making them go wide eyed as a part of the wall disappeared revealing Ichigo's own room, before he walked in the wall fading back into place as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ya know I always wandered where he slept." Ggio said and Findorr nodded next to him.

"I hear Ulquiorra-sama is going to the world of the living tomorrow with Yammy-sama to test the Soul Reaper that was there when we went to the world of the living." Findorr said as he and Ggio walked over to the balcony, Dordoni heading to his room while Menoly and Loly sat on the top of the steps.

"She didn't seem like much when she fought against Kurosaki-sama." Menoly said looking over to them.

"That's because she was up against Kurosaki." Ggio snorted. "He just made Ulquiorra shit his pants do you really think some wannabe Soul Reaper is going to have any effect on him?"

"Yeah... Ichigo-sama is awesome." The three girls sighed at Lilynette's words.

"The hell are you doing her Lilynette?" Ggio growled.

"Oh Starrk said there was a commotion over here so I came to see what it was all about." Lilynette shrugged. "By the way where is Ichigo-sama?"

"Since when did you call him by his first name?" Menoly asked bringing a blush to Lilynette's face as she looked at the two girls stared at her Loly with an evil grin on her face.

"Guess who has a crush now?" Loly whispered with an evil glint in her eyes, Ggio and Findorr couldn't hear making Lilynette's uncovered eye to shoot wide open in shock.

"I do not!" She squealed. "Stop making up stupid notions!"

"Come now Lily-chan." Menoly smiled. "I can see why you and Loly both have a crush on him. He is very handsome." She giggled.

"Says the one who gets all tingly thinking about his Cero." Loly snorted.

"Hey!" Menoly blushed. "T-That's not what I meant at all!" Loly and Lilynette burst out laughing. "Yeah well I'm not the one going, _'_Kurosaki-sama harder, harder Kurosaki-sama! Oh Kurosaki-sama! It's so good! Faster Kurosaki-sama!' In my sleep!" Loly's face went bright red as Lilynette pointed and laughed at her almost rolling down the stairs as she held her sides.

"Don't say such things in front of a child Menoly. You would corrupt her young mind!" Loly spat making Lilynette glare at Loly.

"I'm older then both you two put together!" Lilynette shouted.

"Yeah well you look like a child, and I'm pretty sure Kurosaki-sama doesn't have a Lolicon fetish!" Loly snapped back. "So your out of the game!"

"I am not! I bet you I could get Ichigo-sama before you ever could!"

"When the hell did this start up?" Ggio asked Findorr as both stared over at the three girls sitting and now arguing on the steps.

"I don't exactly know." Findorr replied. "But I have a feeling this won't be the end."

"Agreed."

X-X

"There is no need to worry Aizen-sama. The girl is not a threat. After she removed Yammy's arm she seemed to lose all her fighting spirit." Ulquiorra reported. "She was nothing but trash, not even worth killing." Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra with a smile.

"Very well, thank you Ulquiorra. You did well." Ulquiorra bowed before taking a step back before turning and walking to his original position. "It would seem that young Karin Kurosaki is not a threat like I had first assumed." Aizen told the gathered arrancar that consisted of the Espada and their fraccion. "The most likely position is that the inner hollow within her soul has begun to take control and it is frightening her." He grinned. "There is no need to be alarmed. Without proper training she will never control the hollow within. She is nothing but a lost cause and now a hindrance upon Soul Society." The Espada turned to Nelliel who stepped forward.

"Aizen-sama." She started with a bow.

"Yes Nelliel, what is it?"

"I would like to go to the world of the living and test her myself." She spoke and actually making Aizen's eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't trust Ulquiorra's judgement?" Aizen asked, an amused tone etched into his voice.

"Of course I do Aizen-sama, I mean you no disrespect, Ulquiorra-san." She said looking to Ulquiorra who seemed to ignore her comment. "From what I saw in the display Ulquiorra-san showed us, I do not believe he fought her at full strength. She had not released her Bankai. Also I do not think she is as weak as you may think." Aizen was quite for a while before he nodded his head.

"I will agree Nelliel." Aizen told her. "Force her to bring out her bankai, like Ulquiorra I will allow you to take another from the Espada. I'll give you the choice."

"Thank you Aizen-sama." Nelliel bowed. "I wish to take Harribel-san with me. I believe it would be fitting to learn how each other fight for the up coming battle in Karakura town."

"Very well, Harribel do you accept?" Aizen asked looking over to the dark skinned woman.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Harribel bowed.

"Tch, what's the deal with this girl anyway, send me Aizen-sama I will kill her and it will be over with." Nnotoria said glaring at both Nelliel and Harribel. "Something I'm sure these two couldn't accomplish."

"Nnotoria, last time you insulted one of these two you ended up dead." Aizen smirked. "Do you wish to continue with that train of thought?" Nnotoria looked over to Ichigo seeing his narrowed eyes he gulped and shook his head and looked away. "Very well, give Karin Kurosaki a few days to recover from her fight with Yammy. Then you may go to the world of the living." Both Harribel and Nelliel nodded their heads as Aizen stood up and walked away.

"Bunch of fucking pansies worried about a little girl." Grimmjow scoffed from where he was seated on a pillar. "You just should have killed her Ulquiorra and be done with it!"

"Those were not the orders, Trash." Ulquiorra responded before leaving the room, Grimmjow's grow emitted the room before he jumped to the ground and looked over to Ichigo as the other Espada and fraccion including both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's exited the room.

"You think she's a problem _Infinito?"_ Grimmjow questioned.

"Not to me." Ichigo smirked making Grimmjow scoff. "But if your so hung up on it. Why don't you see for yourself?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Defy orders and go to the world of the living?" Grimmjow questioned. "Sounds like a party, I'm sure we could cause some havoc... care to join me? I'm sure your dying to kill something."

"I killed Nnotoria yesterday if you recall." Ichigo smirked. "The world of the living isn't my thing... however." Grimmjow rose an eyebrow. "How about we go somewhere... more challenging."

"Oh? I here Hell's nice this time of year." Grimmjow said sarcasticly not getting what Ichigo was getting at.

"Soul Society Grimmjow." The sixth Espada's eyes shot wide open as Ichigo grinned. "Choice is yours, test the brat or kill some Soul Reapers worth killing. It's up to you." Ichigo said before walking away out of the room leaving a shocked Grimmjow.

"Are you really going to the Soul Society Nino?" Dordoni asked out of ear shot of the other fraccion. Ichigo glanced to Dordoni out the corner of his eye as the fraccion steppedbingo stride beside him.

"It's about time somebody does something about this war, isn't It? When we go to Karakura town Dordoni, I want those Soul Reapers ready for a hell they never knew existed." Ichigo told Dordoni in all seriousness. "Plus... there is someone I wish to check up on... it's been seventy five years since the last time I was able too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kisuke." Yoruichi said in her cat form, instantly feeling the two strong dense spiritual pressure's along with three several lieutenant class reiatsu's that had suddenly appeared in Karakura Town while she stared off into the direction that it was coming from.

"It's only been four days. Their attacking again?" Urahara asked standing up grabbing his cane/Zanpakuto, as Yourichi changed into her human form. "Let's just be glad Captain Hitsugaya and his team arrived yesterday." He said as he slid the door open to reveal the night sky. "I don't think Karin-chan is ready for another attack like the last one, if Inoue was still here..."

"I agree, Shinji should be approaching Karin-chan soon if he hasn't already." Yoruichi said pulling on her orange over shirt. "Let's go." Kisuke nodded and both used flash step to arrive before Nelliel and Harribel along with Harribel's three fraccion.

"Well... that's a bummer huh Harribel-sama." Sun-sun stated as she looked over Yoruichi and Kisuke. "Now I can't interrupt Apache's and Mila-Rose's fights for an entire week."

"Damn straight you can't!" Both Apache and Mila-Rose shouted at her inwardly grinning that Karin wasn't the one to show up first.

"A bet is a bet... hags." Sun-Sun said her sleeve covering her mouth to hid the small smile she was supporting making the two girls shout at her.

"What!" Apache growled.

"Why you stubborn bitch!" Mila-Rose bellowed.

"Ladies." Harribel said looking over her shoulder. "I believe you should find an opponent, don't you?"

"Of course Harribel-sama." The three girls bowed before disappearing in a Sonido going after the strong spiritual pressure's surrounding Karakura.

"Oh... where's Kurosaki-chan? I really wanted to meet her." Nelliel pouted looking around. "You couldn't direct us could you? She's about yay high, black hair... hmm what else does she look like Harribel-chan?"

"Oh? But I am but a simple candy store owner wouldn't you want to come see my wares instead of searching for someone? I'm sure you lovely ladies would like some candy no?" Kisuke asked with a smile a fan covering his mouth.

"Candy!" Nelliel said drool coming from her mouth as she stared at Kisuke. "Harribel-chan! He has candy! Can we go get some!" She shouted jumping up and down pointing over at Kisuke. "Please, please, please!" Both Yoruichi and Kisuke turned and looked at one another and raised an eyebrow as Nelliel begged Harribel to go get candy who was simply trying her best to ignore the bubbly woman jumping around her.

"Can... can we hit that one?" Yoruichi asked confused as she looked at Nel jumping around and the now annoyed looking Harribel.

"We only want to test Kurosaki." Harribel said as Nelliel pouted next to her after being ignored for so long.

"Are you Espada's?" Kisuke asked. "If so, do you know the name of one Kurosaki Ichigo? I believe he took my hat." Kisuke said almost childishly.

"Oh your the Soul Reaper Kurosaki-sama took the hat off." Nel giggled. "He gave it away to Lily-chan... it really suits her too." Kisuke hunched over at the mention of his hat being given away. First Karin destroys his first hat and Ichigo steals the second! One does not know how hard it is to get a hat like that!

"So Ulquiorra mentioned the Espada's?" Harribel asked.

"Not Ulquiorra, it was the big dumb one." Yoruichi told them. "He was the tenth, may we know your ranks?"

"Three." Harribel said folding her arms underneath her breasts pushing them up.

"Two!" Nelliel told them giving the victory sign. "Now where is Kurosaki-chan? I want to see her bankai... it's meant to be pretty strong right?" Both Yoruichi and Kisuke were stunned at that, not only were they strong they had addressed Ichigo with -sama... how strong had their old friend gotten?

"Kisuke... I don't think we can handle the both of them." Yoruichi whispered. "No matter how strong we are, their incredibly powerful. There would be two many casualties."

"Damn Aizen." Kisuke growled out. "We can't show you to her, she suffered severe damage last time you Espada came here." Kisuke tried to reason with them.

"We gave her four days of recuperation time, was that not enough?" Harribel asked as an explosion happened not to far away causing both Kisuke and Yoruichi to look over to see the three others that came with the two Espada holding off Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku all in perfect unison as the Soul Reapers fumbled around with trying to hold off the arrancars team attacks, while Toshiro was flying towards them, Zanpakuto drawn ready to fight.

"I thought I might even the odds." The white haired captain told them.

"How are they doing?" Yoruichi asked gesturing to the four still fighting.

"Their being pushed back, the three that arrived are strong and fight together... but we have sent for the Gentei Kaijo release."

"Oh look at the little boy Harribel-chan! He's wearing a captain's haori do you think he's doing that thing humans call cos-play?"

"I am not some kid!" Toshiro shouted. "I am Captain Hitsugaya of Squad ten! I am not a cos-player!"

"Oh he's just so adorable Harribel-chan! Can I keep him!" Toshiro growled as Kisuke laughed waving his fan.

"She is rather a cheerful girl isn't she?" Kisuke chuckled. "But it's the same, we can't show you Karin. She is still in recuperation since you took somebody who has incredible healing skills... Inoue Orihime." Toshiro's phone beeped and all heads turned to him as he pulled it from his shihakusho and read the message and his eyes went wide. "What is it Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Squad's four and twelve have been destroyed." Toshiro said his eyes wide in horror. "Captain of Squad twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi -status... dead... Captain of squad four Retsu Unohana -status... missing... no one else survived the attacks. Our Gentei Kaijo didn't come through in time... that was what squad twelve was working on when they were attacked." Kisuke and Yoruichi stared at Toshiro as if he had grown a second head. "We have to pull back." Harribel and Nel shot each other confused looks.

"Who attacked you?" Harribel asked. "Was there anyone that was identified?" Kisuke turned to them with a serious expression.

"You don't know?" Both shook their heads. "It wasn't Aizen's command then. I'm sure he would of told two of his strongest what he was planning."

"Oh no." Nelliel said as she turned to Harribel. "What Dordoni said must have been right. Kurosaki-sama went to Soul Society."

"We have to get there now!" Yoruichi shouted already turning to head back to Urahara's shop but Kisuke stopped her.

"It's already to late Yoruichi." Kisuke said sadly. "There would be nothing we could do to stop it. He would have already left by the time we got there." Yoruichi balled her hands into fists tears running down her cheeks.

"Retsu was my friend! I can't just not go!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"She was also mine Yoruichi."

"We're pulling back!" Toshiro shouted. "Gentei Kaijo has been refused!" The heads of the ones fighting Apache,Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose all looked up with wide eyes. They were sure it was a sure deal. "Pull back!" Toshiro shouted again and the Soul Reapers flash stepped away. The three Arrancar looked up to the two Espada in confusion seeing as they hadn't even started fighting yet.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard Aizen for what he did to Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted in anger. "If it wasn't for Aizen that hollow would have never attacked squad thirteen and Ichigo wouldn't have had to go to help!" She balled her fists once more as she turned to glare at both Nelliel and Harribel. "Tell Aizen I'm going to rip his fucking heart out!" She screamed tears running down her face.

"You would have to get in line." Nelliel said in a serious tone shocking all three still present, not only because her sudden change in attitude but in what she said. "We've already started our rebellion against Aizen."

X-X

"Man what a dump." Grimmjow growled as he kicked a rock making it fly through a building. "I thought it would be like I dunno fancier, the wastes of Hueco Mundo are more appealing." He said as he noticed all the sickly looking people around.

"Just hide your spiritual pressure for the time being." Ichigo said bringing a cloak about him and throwing the other to Grimmjow, who pulled it on and both pulled up the hoods to hide their mask fragments and uniforms. "This is the Rukongai district. The poor district of Soul Society if you'd like to call it that."

"I'm calling it shit hole and you can't stop me from calling it that!" Grimmjow growled back. "When do I get to kill one of these Captains. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we storm the place." He grinned.

"We have all day Grimmjow." Ichigo said and Grimmjow looked back at him. "Take a look around and don't cause to much trouble. I'll be back."

"Hey! Where the hell... do you think your going?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo disappeared and he growled in frustration. "Great, stuck in enemy territory and I'm threat number one and I'm all by myself! Fucking jerk!" He growled out as he walked down the dusty street. "Well hello... looks like a pub." In Grimmjow went.

Ichigo appeared in a field of grass overlooking the mountains and he smiled lightly as he remembered the view from so long ago. "_Hey who the hell are you! This is my spot to relax!"_ Ichigo remembered the first words Kukaku had ever said to him and he couldn't help but chuckle before he felt several spiritual pressure's around. He saw a squad of Soul Reapers on a routine patrol. Ichigo waited there for several hours just watching the mountains like he use to do with Kukaku when they were younger, even before they had started dating. The sky turned orange when a shout brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Who the hell are you! This is my spot to relax so get lost!" Ichigo almost faltered at the words as he looked over his shoulder to see the pissed face of the one and only Kukaku Shiba.

"It's been a long time... hasn't it Kukaku." Ichigo said reaching up for his hood.

"I don't know who you are pal." Kukaku told him. "But if you do-." She stopped as Ichigo pulled the hood back revealing his face and smiled at her, his mask fragment seemingly gone from his face and his eyes like the brown she remembered. Kukaku took a step back as she saw his smiling face. "No!" She growled. "Your dead!" She slapped herself in the face hard enough to bring a red mark to her face and tears to her eyes. "Your dead! Your dead! Your dead!" She shouted over and over again as Ichigo looked at her with a solemn look on his face. "I'm not going through these hallucinations again!" She screamed.

"Kukaku." Ichigo whispered and she whipped her head around to look at him, tears streaming down her face with wide eyes. "I've missed you so much." Ichigo told her taking a step forward and she took a step back. Ichigo halted his advance. "I see, your afraid. It's understandable. I'm not the man I use to be, nor the man you fell in love with."

"Shut up! Your just a hallucination!" Kukaku shouted. "Why do you still torment me!"

"I thought... that seventy five years would be enough for you to move on, but after what Kaien told me." Kukaku's eyes shot wide as Ichigo spoke her brothers name. Kaien had come to her several weeks ago to tell her something, but she had simply ignored him and told him to leave like she had done every other time. She had barely spoken to her brother in the last seventy five years but some instinct inside her wanted her to listen to her brother but she had refused and pushed him away once more. Ichigo smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. "You have grown even more beautiful then I remember." Tears continued to stream down Kukaku's face as Ichigo walked up to her and she looked up at him as he caressed her cheek. "Never would I have forgotten such a beautiful face."

"It's really you." Kukaku said as she looked him in the eyes. "How?" She whispered. "How are you alive? Kaien saw you die."

"Let's not talk about the pain I brought you Kukaku." Ichigo told her. "I can't stay long, I'm already overdue as it is."

"But you just got here!"

"I've been waiting for you to come by for several hours." Ichigo told her as she nuzzled more into his hand. He brought his other hand up and her eyes trailed where his hand went before it rested before her eyes and she watched amazed as the necklace around her neck pulled upwards before the ring showed itself and he smiled. "I should have put this on your finger years ago, damned what the nobles had said."

"Damned nobles." Kukaku muttered making Ichigo smile and she felt her heart lift as he pulled her hand up and pulled the ring from it's confines on the chain around her neck.

"I may not be able to marry you any more Kukaku." Ichigo whispered as he leant forward the ring pushing onto her finger as he did so. "But know that I have and will always love you." He kissed her forehead and her eyes shot wide open as he disappeared without a sound. _"Always, remember that." _Kukaku collapsed to her knees tears running down her face as she stared off into the sunset. She honestly didn't know if it was a hallucination or not.

X-X

"The hell did you go ya pansy!" Grimmjow growled as he swooned on his feet as Ichigo appeared next to him. "I got drunk then sober and drunk again!"

"Sober up." Ichigo told him. "We're starting." Grimmjow closed his eyes and flushed his system with reiatsu before opening his eyes once more and standing on his feet steadily. "You are to go after the twelfth squad. It's the research and development division. It will hinder the Gotei thirteen tremendously."

"Oh? Can I kill anyone I want?" Grimmjow asked a sickening grin coming to his face.

"Just make sure the division is destroyed with no trace of anyone left so... I don't care as long as you destroy all their research, labs, and practically anything that looks like it could aid them in the coming war."

"I like you a lot more then Aizen." Grimmjow grinned. "You actually know how to fight a war. Where are you attacking?"

"Squad four. It's the healing squad, not only will it cripple the Gotei thirteen, they will be unable to heal even after the attack." Ichigo said making Grimmjow's grin grow.

"You once told me, when you were telling me about that Soul Reaper." Grimmjow started off. "That when you cut off the head, the body crumbles. Why not just go after the head itself?"

"Because Grimmjow." Ichigo said turning to him a grin forming on his face. "I'm like you, I like to see my enemies completely and utterly horrified when I strike the final blow." Grimmjow just laughed as both threw off there cloaks as they stood before the giant wall surrounding the Seretei.

"Oh I can just tell this is going to be fun." Grimmjow laughed.

"One other thing Grimmjow." Ichigo said turning to him. "Control your spiritual pressure and keep it away from me."

"Huh? I don't get it." Grimmjow said turning to Ichigo. "You want me to do what now?"

"Tch, never mind." Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow watched as Ichigo was covered in a dark glow before both his own and Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose and Grimmjow noticed that nothing even got through the barrier that Ichigo had made.

"You have got to teach me that. That's how you stand when Aizen does his God moments ain't it?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Let's go." Ichigo said and before both could launch forward Jidanbo crashed down before them. Before Jidanbo could speak his body had hit the floor and the Sereimon burst open and Ichigo lowered his hand from firing off his Cero, straight through Jidanbo. "Move out Grimmjow, don't hesitate, kill without mercy." Both Grimmjow and Ichigo disappeared from sight within a Sonido as alarms sounded throughout the Seretei.

Ichigo arrived at the gates of the fourth squad and he raised his spiritual pressure to that which would bring anyone but a seated officer crumbling to their knees. Ichigo glanced off in the direction of the twelfth division and grinned. Grimmjow wasn't holding back. He had already released just like he wanted him too.

X-X

"HAHA! _CERO_!" Grimmjow roared in laughter firing Cero after Cero, screams could be heard coming from the department of research and development as the released Arrancar set the place ablaze.

"Get out of the way you damn buffoon!" A shout came making Grimmjow turn and look to the voice, his tail whipping about as he saw the captain of the division he was currently destroying smack one of the scientists away with his lieutenant walking up behind him. "I do believe you are destroying my lab you fool. Do you understand how long it took to gather all this research!"

"Oh so your the one I get to kill." Grimmjow's grin grew. "How nice!" He roared, dashing forward at incredible speeds shocking the captain who was just able to draw his sword and block the Espada's first attack before Grimmjow bent back kicking Mayuri in the face sending him into the blazing inferno before dashing after him.

"_Claw out Ashisogi Jizo!"_

"To late Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow roared in laugher appearing behind the captain, both thumbs raised to the enlarged canines that grew with his resurrection. He bit down hard enough to draw blood before ripping his thumbs from his mouth leaving a blood trail through the air. _"GRAN REY CERO!" _He roared and Mayuri looked over his shoulder in fear as he saw two of the Ultimate cero's coming from both hand's at point blank range... the last thing the Captain of squad twelve heard was the maniacal laughter of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez as he destroyed his division.

X-X

Ichigo raised his hand to the horn on the side of his mask and pricked his hand making blood run down the white and black mask appendage before a gigantic red Cero started to form as if pulling reiatsu from the air itself. He leaned forward aiming the Cero down as the doom blast grew larger and larger before he released it down upon the unsuspecting squad four barracks.

The entire barracks was sent ablaze as a gigantic cloud of smoke rose from the once medical wing of the Seretei, once again the sky looked like a sunset as the two division's were ablaze in the night. Ichigo slowly floated down only for his reiatsu shield he had placed up to buckle and he narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to see Captain Retsu Unohana reaching for her Zanpakuto, her haori was ripped and her face was covered in soot and scruff marks.

"I always thought you were a pacifist Captain." Ichigo said turning to face her. "Does this mean your going to fight an old friend you thought long dead."

"I do not know who you are because you are certainly not the Ichigo Kurosaki I use to know." Unohana glared. "He was an honourable man, he would never attack the wounded." She finished by pulling her Zanpakuto from it's hilt only for Ichigo to appear before her, the blade of her Zanpakuto falling to the ground the hilt still in her hands. She stared at him with wide eyes as the blade hit the ground with a clang.

"Don't you know Unohana." Ichigo smirked down at her. "All's fair in love and war." Ichigo rose his foot and kicked her in the chest, breaking several ribs as he did so, sending her flying back into a wall that use to be the surgery wing only for it to collapse. "Aizen's weak, he would never have suspected to weaken the Soul Society by taking out two of it's too must essential division's. He would have wanted to attack you at full strength, but what would be the point of that? He would never see the Soul Society beg then."

"You truly have become a monster." Unohana said spitting out blood as Ichigo approached her downed broken form. "Have you no honour at all?" Ichigo reached down and picked her up the by the scruff of her shihakusho and pulled her to eye level. "Have you truly sunk so far into the depths of insanity that you can no longer claw your way back out?" She watched as a solemn look came to Ichigo's eyes. "...what would Kukaku-san say?"

"One day Unohana... you will see what I did here was justice. It may take you years to realise it, it may even take you centuries. But one day, you will understand what I did here was not something that one would see as an act of insanity." The sound of a Sonido reached Ichigo's ears and looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Grimmjow in his sealed state covered in black butterflys like marks all across his form.

"That squad two captain was sure a handful, almost got me twice."

"I see Soi-fon is something of a nuisance, perhaps we should have destroyed the stealth force as well."

"I evaded her." Grimmjow shrugged. "Who's the braud?"

"Captain Unohana of squad four. She's coming with us." Ichigo told him opening a Garganta and walking through, Grimmjow right behind him as they left the burning barracks that was once squad four.


	9. Chapter 9

"This meeting has now begun!" Yamato said across the screen as Toshiro and his team along with Karin, Yoruichi and Kisuke stood in the apartment in front of the large screen. "The Soul Society has been attacked and we have been extremely wounded by the efforts of the attackers."

"How wounded Head Captain?" Toshiro asked keeping calm while Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika along with Karin and Rukia who had not been present at the battle the night before since Rukia had been caring for Karin's wounds with Kido, they were all shocked to hear the news that the Soul Society had been attacked.

"Squad's four and twelve have been completely destroyed. Captain Kurotsuchi's body was recovered from the remains of squad twelve's barracks while Captain Unohana's body has yet to be recovered." Yamamoto said, showing emotion to those in the room for the first time. "We have no idea who attacked or why. Captain Soi-fon engaged one of the assailants."

"Is she alright?!" Yoruichi asked with wide eyes, she knew how dangerous these arrancar's were and from what both Nelliel and Harribel had implied, Ichigo had gone there.

"She is fine, she was unable to kill the assailant who had managed to evade her but was able to get a description of the one who destroyed Squad twelve's barracks." Yamamoto stepped to the side and Soi-fon walked into the screen and Yoruichi sighed in relief.

"It was an arrancar." Both Kisuke and Yoruichi stiffened fearing that it was Ichigo that had been recognized, neither knew quite the reason they wanted to keep Ichigo's status a secret. "He was tall and had a jaw like mask fragment with blue hair. He was ruthless and sadistic. He had the number six on his lower back. It must be the rank Aizen has used in his army."

"It is Soi-fon." Yoruichi said. "He was an Espada, one of Aizen's top soldiers."

"Did anyone catch a glimpse of the other assailant?" Toshiro asked but Soi-fon shook her head.

"How did your battles go in the world of the Living?" Yamamoto asked stepping back into the screen.

"My team encountered three arrancar's while Yoruichi-san, myself and Kisuke-san spoke with two others, both Espada."

"Spoke? Why did you not dispose of them like you were ordered to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"They had something interesting to say Head Captain." Kisuke spoke up for the first time since the meeting had started. "Originally they had come here to test Kurosaki-chan once more." He smiled as he rested his hand on Karin's head and ruffled her hair making her scowl at him. "But they told us something very interesting. There are several members of the Espada that are going to rebel against Aizen, it would seem that some of the Arrancar do not like the way Aizen is running things." Yamamoto eyes opened in surprise at the news.

"First of all why would they tell us this?" Karin asked. "Second of all why the hell wasn't I told that they wanted to test me!?"

"You were still recuperating Karin-chan." Kisuke told her. "These members of the Espada were stronger then the one's previous."

"They were stronger?" Karin asked shocked both Yoruichi and Kisuke nodded their heads and she grit her teeth together, she needed to get stronger.

"They are still our enemies!" Yamamoto told them. "We will not ally ourself with them just because they are against Aizen!" Kisuke narrowed his eyes slightly but it went unnoticed as Yamamoto walked out of the screen to be replaced the lieutenant of the fourth squad, Isane Kotetsu.

"You survived Isane-chan!" Rangiku said happily. "When we heard, I feared the worst." Isane smiled lightly at her.

"Thank you Rangiku-san." She said before her smile turned into a frown. "Captain Unohana's body was not present in the wreckage of the barracks." She told them befre directing her eyes to Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya, I can honestly say that I am happy that Lieutenant Hinamori was not present at the barracks at the time of the attack. She was with me, Captain Unohana had requested me to take her out on an evening stroll." Toshiro's eyes widened at the news but on the inside he was relieved that Momo was alright.

"Thank you Isane-san." Toshiro smiled. "By the sounds of it, the Arrancar have taken Captain Unohana to Hueco Mundo." He replied. "We will find a way to bring her back."

"No!" Yamamoto ordered. "You are needed in Karakura town now more then ever! You will not be going off to Hueco Mundo!"

"Like hell I won't!" Karin shouted. "They took Inoue-chan! I'm going after her! I'm not apart of Soul Society so you can go and suck it!" She shouted as she turned and walked out of the room leaving everyone shocked at how she had spoken to the Head Captain.

"I wonder where she gets it from hmm Yoruichi? You or me?" Kisuke chuckled.

X-X

Aizen's throne room was dead silent as Ichigo and Grimmjow walked in getting a vary of looks from the others in the room. Confusion on Starrk's, Harribel's and Nelliel's face. Emotionless visage on Ulquiorra's face while Nnotoria was grinning widely. The rest were just passive not understanding what was actually going on at the present time or why this meeting had been called.

"You have been away from Las Noches for several hours Kurosaki-kun, care to tell me where you were?" Aizen asked as Ichigo glanced up at him.

"Unsettled business." Ichigo smirked. "Something I had to do, you probably wouldn't understand."

"So, you went to Soul Society." Shocked looks came to most of the unknowing Arrancar. "Care to explain to me why you went without orders or telling me, and taking an Espada with you. You almost crippled us Kurosaki-kun, with your rashness."

"I'm sure you don't think that highly of Grimmjow's strength." Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow's growl filled the room. "But if you must know." Ichigo said as the doors opened and Aizen's eyes shot wide open in shock as Unohana walked into the room her hands bound by reiatsu restraints. "I thought I might go cripple the Seretei. Seems to me it worked out fine."

"Captain Unohana, what a pleasure." Aizen smiled regaining his composure if only slightly, this woman was one of the only people that scared him.

"Sadly I can't say the same Captain Aizen." Unohana said softly. "You left Lieutenant Hinamori in quite a state."

"Oh? I thought her dead." Aizen replied. "Your healing skills are beyond anything of any other Soul Reaper, I commend your skills." Unohana bowed in thanks. "So Kurosaki-kun. What do you plan to do with her now that you brought her here?"

"Well unlike the other girl you had me bring here." Ichigo yawned. "I intend to keep this one close."

"I would doubt any of the other Espada would be able to keep her restrained."

"Good thing I'm not an Espada then." Ichigo smirked. "Grimmjow also was following my orders." He said seriously. "In the attack he defeated and killed Mayuri Kurotsuchi along with destroying the research and development division." Aizen looked over to Grimmjow with a smile.

"Congratulations Grimmjow, I was going to have Tosen here take your left arm for leaving Las Noches without orders." Grimmjow scowled up at him.

"I recommend him for the rank of Fifth Espada." Ichigo continued.

"Like hell!" Nnotoria shouted. "He hasn't defeated me in a one on one match! Your request is decided Kurosaki!"

"Accepted." Aizen said Nnotoria looking up at Aizen nothing but anger on his face. "To show I reward for one's actions I here by promote Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to the rank of Fifth Espada. Nnotoria you are now demoted to the Sixth Espada." Grimmjow turned his head to Ichigo and nodded his thanks before Ichigo turned and started to leave. Unohana following him out, the doors closed behind them as they started on their way to Ichigos domain inside of Las Noches.

"Don't think your a prisoner of war Unohana." Ichigo smiled softly as he turned and reached out for her restraints making them disappear and she looked up at him with a confused expression. "I simply brought you here to bring you out of danger." He told her.

"You killed hundreds, if not thousands of people and you say you brought me away from danger?" She asked her tone cold. Ichigo didn't respond as he turned and started to walk away.

"You can either follow me or deal with Aizen. It is your choice." Ichigo called out making Unohana walk after him. The two were silent as they made there way through the halls of Las Noches. Ichigo smiled as he saw the doors that Ulquiorra had blown off had been replaced since his time away.

"Yeah! Well he likes me more then you! He gave me a gift!"

"It's a stupid hat! Nobody cares! He requested us personally and by name!"

"Yeah well you dress like a skank!"

"Your a no good Lolicon!"

"Loly-chan maybe you should calm down."

"LOLI!"

"SKANK!" Ichigo breathed in a sigh as both he and Unohana listened to the shouting from inside. Unohana gave Ichigo a questioning look.

"My fraccion." He told her. "Along with Starrk's." He continued as he pushed the doors open and started up the stairs, Unohana following him. When they reached the top Lilynette and Loly were butting heads with one another while Menoly was trying to calm the situation down. Ggio looked to be on the breaking point at lashing out at the two girls while Findorr and Dordoni were idly having a game of chess over in the corner... away from everyone else.

"Yeah! Well you got no tits midget!"

"Hell a few years from now I'll have bigger one's then yours!"

"Like those mosquito bites would grow!" Ichigo cleared his throat making the entire room go silent as they turned and look towards Ichigo who was standing there with a raised eyebrow and his hands in his pockets as Unohana stood next to him taking in the features of his fraccion.

"Ichigo-sama! You're back!" Lilynette squealed as she ran over to him jumping up and down in front of him like an excited child. "Where did you go?" She asked tilting her head to the side before she noticed Unohana looking down at her. "And who are you?"

"This is Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad four of the Gotei Thirteen. A Soul Reaper." Ichigo told them making their eyes go wide at the news.

"Why is she here Kurosaki?" Ggio asked. "Shouldn't we just kill her and be done with it?"

"Usually yes." Ichigo said walking forward patting Lilynette on the head as he passed her. "But as you see, Unohana is not a threat to us. Her Zanpakuto currently resides back in the Soul Society broken in half and the only Kido she has is medical Kido. Even if she does have offensive Kido that I am unaware of I would like to see her try to use it." Ichigo told them taking his coat off and laying it over the back of his throne. "She is free to move about the palace as she sees fit. You will not treat her like you treated the human." Ichigo said turning to Loly.

"Of Course Kurosaki-sama." Loly bowed her head as Ichigo sat down.

"Unohana, you can move freely about this palace as I have already said. I bid you do not walk outside unless accompanied by myself or two or more of my fraccion or Dordoni. I can not stop others from attacking you on sight."

"Of course." Unohana said with a light bow. "I will simply stay within the confines of this palace as you have requested." Taking the peaceful solution.

"So your a captain huh?" Lilynette asked poking her from all angles as she made her evaluation of the woman. "Thought you would be taller."

"I am sorry to disappoint you little one." Unohana smiled down at her before crouching down. "May I know your name?"

"My name is Lilynette Gingerbuck! I'm Starrk's fraccion!" She said holding out the victory sign to her. "But you can usually find me here doing nothing or with Nelliel-sama." She shrugged. "Starrk's always to boring too hang out with."

"Well Lilynette-san I would be honoured to talk with you any time you come to visit." Unohana told her. "It would be a pleasure."

"At least someone will talk to me without shouting at me and calling me a loli." Lilynette said as she looked over her shoulder and glared at Loly.

"You called me a skank!" Loly shouted at her, Menoly holding her back from attacking the smaller arrancar. "Let me at her! I'll show her what I can do and she won't come back here for at least three hundred years!" Lilynette simply poked her tongue out at her, aggravating Loly more.

"I'm very sorry for this Unohana-san." Menoly bowed as she finally managed to get Loly to calm down and walk away. "My sister can get a tad riled up." She chuckled lightly.

"It is quite alright..."

"Menoly Mallia, it's nice to meet you." She bowed and Unohana bowed in return. "My sister is Loly Aivirrne, the one sitting by the window is Ggio Vega." Ggio growled in response as he glared over at them. "The two over there playing the board game are Findorr Caliu and Dordoni Aleesandro Del Socaccio."

"It is nice to meet you all." She said with a soft smile, something all of the fraccion could all put to a mothers caring smile, even the ever angry Ggio found it to be a caring smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey what's up my fellow readers and writers! I have been flat out writing this story chapter after chapter huh? Gotta say it's been an intense couple of days of writing to get this bad boy out like I have. How long has it been? Five days since I started this fic with already nine chapters out? I wonder how I get any sleep at all. But alas this is not an update, sorry about that. This little A/N is just a little note.**

**First of all I'm cutting down on my update speed for this story... it's kind taking over my days and I have a hard time coming up with stuff for my other stories. So don't be surprised or (try not to be) disappointed after a few days when this story still hasn't been updated. I will try to update it in the next few days or so but I also want to update my Bleach HOTD crossover as well.**

**Another note is this. I HATE MY BRAIN! Not only have I been immensely deep in thought with this story but it's also been plotting other stories in my head! There was a Momo Hinamori/Ichigo story I had an idea for! A crack fic for Ichigo getting experimented on by the insane clown! Then there was the one that caught my attention like none of the ones before and I decided I would give it a shot. So not only will I be updating this slower, updating other stories but I will also be creating a new story.**

**Now onto some enlightening aspects that you readers might be dying to know.**

**THIS IS A HAREM FIC I just have no idea on who to put in it... hehe. So give me your input on who would you like to see in his harem, I have an idea on a few but would like to know what you guys think, try to at least give a reason as to why the girl would be suited for the harem and not just a list of names because that doesn't really help out all that much.**

**I probably should have mentioned in the summary that Ichigo is God Like in this story, if you somehow haven't noticed this by now... well let's just say he's God Like and get over it.**

**Yes Ichigo is going to rebel against Aizen which most of you have probably figured out by now. No he will not ally with Soul Society, that doesn't mean that a few Soul Reapers won't ally themselves with Ichigo. Hehe. Juicy huh?**

**None of the Soul Reapers know that Ichigo is alive, only Yoruichi, Kisuke and Karin know and Kaien, now Unohana knows along with Kukaku. **

**Also Karin and Yuzu are the same age as Ichigo was when he got his Soul Reaper powers so that's why Karin know's the usual trio like Chad, Ishida and Orihime.**

**Also a quick question that you guys could mull over and try to answer alright. The Espada are all classified under the aspect of death right... so then what aspect is Ichigo under? Some of you may be shocked when you find out.**

**If I missed out anything and you would like for something to be answered either put it into a review or send me a pm, the choice is yours.**

**Any way's cheers for reading and I hope you guys continue to review and enjoy the story!**

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tia Harribel stood outside the doors of the _Infinito's_ palace. Her fraccion behind her as she stood there. For the last five minutes she had seemingly stood in spot, seemingly in thought with her fraccion standing quietly not knowing what was going through her head. Finally after a while Harribel looked over her shoulder.

"Remain here." She told them. "I will speak with Kurosaki-sama alone." Three heads nodded as Harribel pushed the doors inward and began to ascend the stair case leaving the three fraccion down in the hall. As she reached the top of the stair case she was amazed at the sight, never would she imagine the beauty of looking out into the wastes of Hueco Mundo that lay before her.

"Harribel-sama." Loly and Menoly bowed as she reached the top of the stairs. She had seen the two fraccion around her own palace talking with her own fraccion or Loly sparring with Apache. The two were growing stronger together. She looked over and spotted the familiar face of Dordoni who bowed towards her and she nodded towards him in respect, he had been an Espada after all. She didn't recognise the other two fraccion in the room.

She had seen them with Ichigo only a few times before, but had never learned their names. She finally locked her eyes onto the throne and spotted several orange locks along with the large horn from Ichigo's mask and began to walk towards the throne before a snarl came from one of the fraccions she didn't know the name of.

"Ggio, treat our guest with respect." Ichigo's voice rang out. "She is the third Espada after all."

"Kurosaki-sama sorry to intrude." Harribel said walking in front of the throne turning her back to the beautiful view that was the wastes of Hueco Mundo to face Ichigo. "But I request to speak with you."

"It's what your doing isn't it woman?" Ggio growled out, Harribel simply ignoring him.

"I won't tell you again Ggio." Ichigo said slightly annoyed, as he rested his head on his hand as he glanced over the third Espada standing before him, with a curious glance. This was the first time he had seen her standing before him in his own palace, several times her fraccion had come to see Loly or had come with Lilynette but Harribel had never once visited.

"In private if I may Kurosaki-sama, I feel this matter should not be heard by others." Harribel told him.

"They already know my plan to show Aizen how his heart works before he watches it stop." Ggio chuckled darkly from his spot on the balcony. "I don't hide my plans from my fraccion."

"Neither do I." Harribel told him. "This is not about the rebellion, Kurosaki-sama." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and looked into her green eyes for the first time since he had known her, only few people had met Ichigo's gaze with their own and for it to be returned. The two stared at one another for a few moments before Ichigo stood up and walked over to the wall, Harribel following him with his eyes before he rose a hand and a small kido lock appeared before the wall disappeared shocking the blonde arrancar.

"Come, if you wish to discuss something in private then we shall do it in here." Ichigo said walking into the room. Harribel not hesitating to follow him into the room. As the wall appeared once more, the grinding of teeth could be heard as Loly's fists were bunched together as she glared at the now non existing door.

"Are... are you ok Loly-chan?" Menoly asked.

"Peachy!" Loly growled out as she continued to glare at the wall.

"Tch, at least one of us is getting some. It would have been sad if even Kurosaki wasn't getting any." Ggio sighed before he was hit with a low level Bala sending him from the balcony and down into the sands below.

"Shut the fuck up Ggio!" Loly screamed in rage.

"He's going to get you back for that Loly-chan." Menoly said with a sigh. "You probably just made him mad."

"Well he can bite me!"

X-X

The wall behind Harribel faded back into sight closing the large room off. She looked over the room to see that it was indeed a bedroom more then likely Ichigo's own. There was a large bed at the back of the room with black blankets, probably the only thing in all of Las Noches that didn't have white plastered on it, and from what she could tell a bathroom adjacent from the bed.

There was another balcony that looked out into the wastes of Hueco Mundo, not even in comparison to the beauty that his throne room beheld. She took a step further into the room as Ichigo stood watching as she made her way around the room. She finally stopped as she reached his bed and turned to look at him.

"You wanted to speak with me in private?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes." She said taking a seat on his bed folding her right leg over her left and crossing her arms as she stared at him. "I find that this... request was better suited for your ears only." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he noticed the slight embarrassment and hesitation cross through Harribel's eyes. "Since you are an Arrancar, and you have spent the years as a hollow..."

"Stop stalling and spit it out already." Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

"To be your mate."

X-X

"Did you know that before he... died... Ichigo was going to propose to me." Kukaku said softly as Yoruichi sat across from her. Yoruichi remained silent as her friend continued. "The night he..."

"It's alright Kukaku." Yoruichi said softly. "You don't have to continue."

"He gave Kaien a box, my brother was there with my lover as he died. I... I have blamed Kaien for so much when it wasn't his fault." Kukaku said making a fist and Yoruichi looked down and she was surprised to see a ring on her finger, it must have been the one Kaien was talking of.

"_He said she never wore it..." _Yoruichi's eyes shot wide open. _"Ichigo-kun you didn't..."_

"Yoruichi, when you brought Karin Kurosaki here... I hated you so much for that." Kukaku said looking up to her oldest friend tears in the corners of her eyes. "But I know you meant well. You wanted me to meet her didn't you? To meet Ichigo's sister?" Yoruichi smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm so glad that even after everything that has happened Kukaku, you treated her like family." Kukaku gave a light smile.

"You know how I use to have hallucinations?" Yoruichi nodded her head sadly, her friend had gone through so much trauma that she had to sneak into the Seretei to get Unohana to come check on her. "The other day, I think I had another one."

"Think?" Yoruichi said trying to remain calm and Kukaku nodded her head. "What do you mean?" Kukaku raised her hand and showed Yoruichi the ring on her finger.

"I have had this for seventy five years Yoruichi." Kukaku told her. "Not once have I ever worn it till just the other day... Ichigo put it on my finger told me he loved me now and forever, apologised that he could no longer marry me, kissed me on the forehead and disappeared." Yoruichi couldn't meet Kukaku's eyes. "How much do you know?" The tone in Kukaku's voice left no room for argument and as Yoruichi looked up to see the burning glare of Kukaku Shiba she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Kukaku he's not who he used to be." Yoruichi tried to tell her.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW!" Kukaku yelled at her.

"Kukaku... Ichigo-kun died seventy five years ago, let it rest."

"He's alive Yoruichi! You know it!" She growled. "You tell me what you know or you are no longer welcomed in my house Yoruichi!" Yoruichi stared at her in horror before lowering her head, Kukaku had never threatened her like this before. "Fine!" Kukaku spat. "Yoruichi Shihouin you are no long-"

"Wait! I'll tell you!" Yoruichi stopped her. "Your friendship means to much to me to lose you over something like this and you have the right to know Kukaku." Yoruichi said looking her dead in the eye. "Ichigo-kun died that night but was reborn as a hollow." Kukaku's eyes shot wide open. "The other day when you say him, he was an Arrancar and he is extremely powerful. He along with one other attacked the Seretei." Kukaku just stared at her in shock. "I have not known that long either Kukaku, just a few weeks if that. Kaien-kun also knows."

"Why would he come here?" Kukaku asked. "Why would he say those things to me and then attack the Seretei?"

"I understand Kukaku, it's all so confusing. Kisuke and I are still trying to wrap our heads around it. From what we know, he is not loyal to Aizen. We don't know Ichigo-kun's true agenda. I'm not even sure that the ones that follow him know."

"Why has he shown himself now?" Kukaku asked, Yoruichi looked away. "Yoruichi?"

"I... I think something big is coming Kukaku... bigger and more dangerous then Aizen ever could be." She said looking back at her friend. "I think Ichigo-kun is at it's head and I think Aizen is just a decoy to put everyone off."

X-X

A low groan escaped Apache as she slumped against the wall and slid down it. She had been standing in front of the _Infinito's _doors for over and hour now, along with Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun both who had the same expression's on their faces except Sun-Sun's was covered by her sleeve. It was true that they could have gone in and talked with Loly and Menoly but Harribel had told them to wait here and they weren't about to disobey orders.

Ggio had walked past about half an hour ago with a hole in the side of his uniform with sand in his hair and the three girls had sworn they heard muttering of 'killing the little black haired bitch'. The three summed it up to Loly. Since they hadn't heard anything since, either Loly was dead and went quietly... less likely. Or something had taken Ggio's mind off of killing the three had no idea of the power, Retsu Unohana's smile held.

The door opened and Harribel stepped out making the three fraccion stand straight up.

"Harribel-sama, how did it go?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I... don't know." Harribel said as confusion crossed her three fraccions faces none of the three had known what she was going to see the _Infinito_ for. "Let's return to the palace, I will tell you when we arrive." Three heads nodded and Apache spoke up.

"Harribel-sama, I was just wandering if when you left, if you saw Loly?" Harribel looked over her shoulder at her fraccion.

"She was inside." Harribel told her making the three fraccion sigh in relief. Turns out Loly wasn't dead. The three continued to walk before they reached Harribel's own palace and walked inside and took there usual seats. Harribel was the last to sit down and she sat across from the three that sat on the couch. "I went to Kurosaki-sama to speak with him about a request." Harribel started. "I asked to be his mate."

"WHAT!" The three girls shouted out, surprised and shocked that their master had gone to anyone for such a thing.

"As you all know, Hollows are an instinctive race, they follow the strongest not because of loyalty but because of fear." Harribel stated. "We not only fear power but we also find it highly attractive, not only did we have it as Hollows but we have it as arrancar's now. It was not lost along with our mindless personalities and hunger."  
"You said you didn't know how the request went, what does the mean Harribel-sama?" Sun-Sun asked.

"That's just it Sun-Sun, I don't know. I expected him to say something anything but he remained silent the entire time. Maybe it was a silent refusal or he was thinking." She sighed in frustration. "I would have liked him to say something, perhaps Nelliel-san has already become his mate."

"I don't think that's it..." Apache said scratching her cheek. "Loly and Lilynette are both completely and utterly infatuated with Kurosaki-sama." She continued. "From what they say, Nelliel-sama only goes there to talk with him."

"I see, does this mean that Loly and Lilynette are both his mates?" Harribel questioned.

"Uh..." Was Apache's reply before she looked to Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun for help.

"They have neither approached Kurosaki-sama on the matter of their feelings, Harribel-sama." Mila-Rose chuckled. "They don't know what he would say... or in your case not say."

"What did you do when he didn't respond?" Sun-Sun asked.

"I simply stated that even though I was attracted to his strength he was also handsome." She told them simply. "When he finally spoke after I had told him about our primal urges, he simply smiled and said that he never wanted to rule by fear. He had offered his fraccion a choice to either follow him and become strong and leave. He never forced them to stay, he thinks the primal urges that we have shouldn't hinder our progress."

"You never forced us to stay either Harribel-sama." Apache told her.

"I hate to agree with Apache, but she's right Harribel-sama. We followed you even when we were hollows because we respected your strength." Milan-Rose said as she glared at Apache who glared right back.

"Maybe's he one of 'those' types and does not like woman." Sun-Sun said causing Mila-Rose and Apache to burst into laughter.

"I do not think that is the case Sun-Sun." Harribel told her. "I saw him quite flustered after I made my request."

"Good work Harribel-sama! You made the _Infinito _all hot and bothered!" Apache roared in even more laughter, a small chuckle escaped Harribel as the others laughed as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow struck furiously, blow after blow and with as much speed as he possessed in his resurrection form and it was still not enough! When ever he would attack the _Infinito_ would either bat his hand away with little to no effort or move the slightest fraction out of the way making Grimmjow miss. Hell Grimmjow hadn't even seen Ichigo reach for his sword once in the entire match.

Grimmjow jumped back and launched a normal Cero at Ichigo who simply raised his hand and stopped the Cero causing it to try and force him back before it dissipated and Grimmjow to appear at Ichigo's side a spinning kick already in motion aimed at his head only to be stopped as Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's foot. With precise accuracy and agility Grimmjow pulled his foot from Ichigo's grasp landing on his hands beginning to swing his feet around and his tail managing to slice through Ichigo's hakama pants.

Ichigo ducked underneath the large scorpion tail Menoly had sent his way as it sailed over his head towards a sand dune where it hit. The tail whipped back around and Ichigo simply stepped to the side letting it pass him once more only to raise his hand up to catch one of Loly's long arms as it began to emit it's poison making the sleeve of Ichigo's white coat start to crumble away. As Ichigo had Loly's centipede like arm in his grip, Grimmjow appeared above him launching a Cero from his palm. Loly's eyes went wide as she ripped her long appendage from Ichigo's grasp as the Cero hit causing a large explosion. The three were breathing heavy as they landed not far from one another. The flames of Grimmjow's Cero were still going strong.

"He has... has to use his Zanpakuto now." Menoly breathed out her large scorpion tail ready for anything that Ichigo may throw at them.

"I'm not really sure I want him to use his sword." Loly told her, breathing just as hard as her sister.

"Stop your winging and enjoy the fight already." Grimmjow growled the mask fragment across his brow had a crack in it. "I can't remember the last time I hit him with a Cero." He grinned.

"Oh man you guys are so screwed!" Roared Lilynette in laughter from where she was watching along with Unohana. Immediately after Lilynette's outburst the flames dissipated to show Ichigo had discarded his coat leaving him in his sleeveless white shirt. The coat hit the ground with a thud as Ichigo looked up at them with several scuff marks and a smile came to his face.

"Maybe I should step things up a little bit." Ichigo stated. Grimmjow's grin grew wider thinking he was going to reach for his sword while Menoly and Loly were slightly frightened. They watched as Ichigo passed his hand over the hilt of his Zanpakuto and they watched amazed at how the grip reacted as his hand passed over it.

The handle had simply formed into a liquid, tendrils reaching out for his hand but didn't reach as Ichigo simply continued to raise his hand stretched it out to the side, the handle reforming back to it's previous solid state. They watched as in his hand a black ball of reiatsu started to form, thinking it was a Cero the three jumped away before they watched four large prongs shoot from the black reiatsu to shape it like a tsuba.

Ichigo looked over to see where they had jumped to and grinned before rearing back sending the black reiatsu tsuba flying across the sands at incredible speeds like some sough of disc, the sand kicked up beneath it as Menoly rose her tail in defence only for it to crack and for her to be sent flying away. Next it headed for Grimmjow who raised his hand a cero forming as it got closer. Once the Cero released Grimmjow smirked before it faded as he saw the tsuba going over the blast of the cero before circling under and hitting him in the side sending him flying into one of inner towers of Las Noches.

Loly watched as the tsuba danced across the sands taking out Menoly and then Grimmjow before flying back to Ichigo's hand now only two prongs forming from it. Loly gasped and flew across the sands as another reiatsu tsuba struck her in the side and hit the ground a few yards away a large bruise on her left side from where it had hit.

There was a round of applause that filled the area coming from Lilynette who was laughing the whole time clapping her hands together before falling to the ground on her back from the laughter. Ichigo let the tsuba dissipate in his hand before he looked over the area, Grimmjow was pulling himself up from where the collision with the tower happened, his resurrection retreating as he stood up, Menoly had reverted back from her resurrection and so had Loly.

"Captain Unohana." Ichigo said making the woman look towards him. "Would you mind healing my fraccion?"

"Of course Kurosaki-san." Unohana bowed as she walked over to Loly. She crouched down next to the fallen arrancar who looked up at her. "You did well to follow Kurosaki-san's attack, we didn't even see the second one till it hit you." Unohana admitted as her hands glowed green and she covered the bruise in a light green glow making Loly moan in pain. "The pain should vanish soon, just try and be still."

"What do you say Loly-chan?" Menoly said as she sat down next to Unohana.

"Tch... thanks."

"Alright Kurosaki! What the hell was that!" Grimmjow growled as he marched over to Ichigo. "I thought you were going to draw your sword!"

"It was something I created for training my fraccion." Ichigo told him. "It doesn't have the blade's to cut so it does not cause to much damage but it has speed and strength behind it, it's strength varies to how much reiatsu I push into it." Ichigo told him before a sly smirk came to his face. "You better watch out Grimmjow." He told him. "Loly has already managed to cut me once when you haven't even come close. What does that say about you?" Grimmjow reached for Pantera before Ichigo chuckled.

"You're just screwing with me!" He roared.

"Of course not. Loly cut my cheek in a rage after I sent Menoly flying into a tower much like I did you just moments ago. It was quite the surprise, for a reward I increased her strength with my own reiatsu."

"Kurosaki-san if I may ask." Unohana said from where she was knelt over Loly. "Why is it that you do not train Ggio-san and Findorr-san?" She questioned.

"Dordoni has seen fit to train them." Ichigo told her. "Dordoni has set a challenge for them that if they can beat him in a match with his resurrection out, that they can go against me. It has been a large motivation for the both of them."

"I see, so you are not neglecting them then?"

"No, Loly and Menoly we're considerably weaker when they first joined my fraccion." Both Loly and Menoly looked away at this a solemn look on there faces. "So I trained them while Dordoni increased the skills that Findorr and Ggio both had. Right now, both Menoly and Loly could take both Findorr and Ggio at the same time and they would be on even ground."

"It is wise to increase all you're strengths." A new voice said from behind making Ichigo look over his shoulder to see Harribel and her fraccion.

"Indeed it is." Ichigo said.

"Got you're ass handed to you huh Loly?" Apache laughed.

"Like you could take on Kurosaki-sama and come out looking any better!" Loly growled before she winced in pain.

"Please, do not disrupt my patient." Unohana said with a sickening sweet smile making Apache recoil in shock at the threat that was laced in her words. "Several of her ribs have been broken and it will take time to repair them."

"Tch get that damn human to treat her then." Grimmjow said annoyed.

"Not a chance!" Loly growled. "I won't let that freak near me!"

"Hey Shark-sama!" Lilynette greeted with a salute, finally managing to pull herself from her laughing fit and walk over, Harribel's left eye twitched in annoyance of what the small arrancar had called her.

"Hello Lilynette-san." Harribel greeted. "I thought you to be with Starrk-sama today."

"Eh, he's always boring." Lilynette shrugged. "So I came to see these guys get their asses handed to them." She grinned before it faded and she felt a cold chill run down her spine as she looked over her shoulder to see Unohana smiling at her.

"Lilynette-san I thought I told you a young lady like you shouldn't use bad language."

"But..."

"I thought I told you a young lady shouldn't use bad language." She repeated and Lilynette quickly nodded her head furiously at the woman. "I'm glad that you are learning to become a lady Lilynette-san, also you should not call people names like you have called Harribel-san."

"I apologise Harribel-sama!" Lilynette bowed making Harribel chuckle lightly behind her large collar.

"It is quite alright." She said as her eyes drifted towards Ichigo. "Kurosaki-sama, may I speak with you?" Ichigo nodded and the two walked away from the large group.

"So what's Harribel-sama need to speak with Kurosaki-sama again for?" Menoly asked still seated next to Loly who was being healed by Unohana.

"Ah well..." Apache started a light blush on her face as she scratched her cheek.

"It's about..." Mila-Rose started after Apache.

"Harribel-sama has requested to be Kurosaki-sama's mate." Sun-Sun said annoyed at her fellow fraccion. "Kurosaki-sama did not give her an answer last time and now she is here to try and find out his answer." Grimmjow's jaw was hanging along with Menoly's. Lilynette was containing her anger but anyone that looked into her eyes could see it was growing within her and Unohana had to use a sound kido along with a holding kido to stop Loly thrashing about along with her shouts.

X-X

"I have come once again to request to be your mate Kurosaki-sama, since I did not receive an answer from you last time." Harribel said after they were out of ear shot from Grimmjow who had ears like a cat. "Is it because you find my body undesirable?"

"Your body is more then desirable." Ichigo said and Harribel's eyes widened slightly and she was glad that her collar covered her cheeks which were now probably many shades of red.

"Then is it because you find my power lacking to your own?" She asked again.

"You a very powerful." Ichigo told her. "If you were to fight Nelliel, I am not entirely sure that who would be the victor, both of your strengths are very close."

"Then is it because you have taken Nelliel-san to be your mate already?"

"No."

"Then why?" She asked almost in a pleading tone making Ichigo give her a curious glance. "You do not find me undesirable, you find me strong enough to consider me a mate and you have not taken another. So that begs the question as to why you will not take me?"

"Harri-"

"Please call me Tia." She told him as she cut him off. "If I do eventually become your mate I would like you to call me by that name." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Tia, you know what we plan to do."

"Of course." Harribel nodded.

"After it, do you know what you will do?" Ichigo asked and Harribel gave him a questioning look.

"I will follow you." She told him as if it was the most known thing. "You shall be the one who rules Hueco Mundo after Aizen's defeat. No one else can lead like you do." Ichigo chuckled lightly at that.

"What if I were to fall in battle? What if I was unable to kill Aizen?" Harribel's eyes widened.

"Do you not believe in your own strength Kurosaki-sama?"

"Hypothetically." Ichigo told her. "What if I were to be swarmed by Soul Reapers after the defeat of Aizen, not strong enough to hold them off. My wounds making me to weak to survive."

"The arrancar would come to your aid. I would be there to support you." She told him taking a step closer to him.

"And after our war with Aizen and the Soul Reapers, then what, do we return to this place in the darkest night? We are no longer needed to fight in a war, we no longer need to take the souls of the living, hollows or Soul reapers to survive. We have no purpose."

"I... I am not sure I am following you Kurosaki-sama." Harribel said honestly making Ichigo smile.

"My goal is to kill Aizen yes." Ichigo told her. "But that is not the only goal I have. Once Aizen is dead my true goal will come to light. Even after learning my new goal would you still want to be my mate?" Harribel took another step forward so she was standing in front of him and reached for his hand and brought it to her chest between her breasts.

"Kurosaki-sama, my Hollow hole like so many others is not visible nor is it large like some." She told him as Ichigo felt her heart beat but there was something off about it. "It took me a long time to find where my hole was when I became an arrancar. When I finally found it I would have never imagined it to be there but seeing as my Aspect of Death as an Espada is sacrifice I understood. My hollow hole is in the centre of my heart." Ichigo stared down into her green eyes that had turned soft as she looked into his black and yellow eyes. "When my mind wanders to you, I feel my heart feel whole again and when I stand near you it beats like it has never before. I do not know how that is possible but that is what it feels like. No matter what your goal is Ichigo." She said as she said his name for the first time. "I will follow you no matter what." Ichigo looked down at her before moving his hand from the centre of her chest down to the zip of her jacket and pulling it up revealing her mask to him as he jacket open outwards.

"If that is the case." Ichigo told her. "I would gladly accept you as my mate... Tia." He breathed out and he watched as the jaw of her mask split open and for her lips to be revealed behind them. She rose both her hands to her mask and the jaw like fragments disappeared from view leaving the remnants that were over her neck and breasts. Ichigo cupped her cheek in his hand and she nuzzled into it.

"One more thing Kurosaki-sama." She said as a small smile graced her face as she looked up at him with nothing but lust in her eyes as she felt his touch against her bare skin. "My fraccion, they have already said they would be honoured to embrace you along side me... if you so wish them too." Ichigo's eyes opened wide at that.

"Your fraccion..." He started as he leant in closer. "We can deal with them later." He replied as he pressed his lips against her own making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck as their tongues lashed at one another.

X-X

"How do you think it's going over there?" Lilynette asked sitting next to Apache who was looking in the same direction barely able to see the two silhouettes of Harribel and Ichigo. "You think their doin it?"

"Why would I answer something like that!" Apache roared at her. "You're no more then a child! You shouldn't know anything like that!"

"Hey! I'm mature! Just because I don't have big tits yet doesn't make me a child!" Lilynette roared back at her.

"My they sure are going at it." Mila-Rose mumbled from where she was laying in the sand running her hands up and down creating small crevices. "Their really annoying."

"Now you know how I feel when ever you two bone heads argue." Sun-sun sighed as she pushed to handful's of sand together making a small hill as Mila-Rose adopted a twitch in her left eye. "Maybe now that you know what I go through you will stop."

"I do not act like that Sun-Sun!" Mila-Rose roared rounding on the slender arrancar making her sigh.

"Let me out of this thing!" Loly roared trying to get out of the restraints of the Kido Unohana had used against her.

"Please Loly-san, remain still. I am sure Kurosaki-san and Harribel-san are simply having a conversation nothing more. Lilynette-san's imagination is just getting the better of her." Unohana said as she treated Menoly's cut's and bruises. Grimmjow had left after he had recovered himself from the initial shock of Harribel wanting to be Ichigo's mate.

"Unohana-san is right Loly-chan, I'm sure they are just talking."

"That's besides the point! I don't want to be tied up! I'm not into that."

"I'm sure if Kurosaki-sama tied you up you'd like it." Menoly mumbled causing Unohana to chuckle lightly.

"What was that Menoly!"

"Nothing!" Menoly squeaked.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama is having a party and didn't invite me? That's mean!" Nel pouted as she walked over a dune. "Oh... he's not here." Her fraccion walked down the dune after her.

"He's talking with Harribel-sama Nel-sama!" Lilynette called out. "Their over there!" Nel walked over and tried to see what was happening.

"Oh! I see them. Their like really small."

"Yeah, they have been gone for the last ten minutes." Apache sighed. "I wonder what their doing." Two perverted giggles erupted from Lilynette and Nelliel making a blush come to Apache's face as she remembered what her, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun had agreed to earlier before coming out here.


	13. Chapter 13

"From what captain Aizen says Karin-chan has been training with her hollow mask." Gin stated as he walked next to Ichigo down one of the long halls of Las Noches. "Says she's getting stronger."

"Either way it doesn't matter." Ichigo shrugged. "Preferably I would like to see Aizen beg at my feet instead of another's before he dies, but if she gets there first so be it."

"Kurosaki-kun, you sure are one scary fellow you know." Gin chuckled. "The progress she has made since she got her powers has been a scary thing to witness." They both stopped outside the doors of the Espada meeting room.

"Tell me Gin." Ichigo said turning to the ex-captain. "What made you decided to go with Aizen just to betray him?"

"We all have our reason's no, Kurosaki-kun?" Gin smiled as he opened the door and walked through, Ichigo following after. There were several grunts of annoyance at the ex-captain as Ichigo took his seat across from the relaxed Aizen at the other end of the table, who was simply smiling.

"Welcome my dear Espada, Gin, maybe you can enlighten me as to why you and Kurosaki-kun are late? Hmm?" Aizen questioned never taking his eyes off Ichigo or taking the smile away from his face.

"I don't believe I have to attend these meetings since I am not an Espada, therefore I can't be late now can I?" Ichigo asked.

"Very well." Aizen nodded. "We shall discuss this later Gin."

"Of course Captain Aizen." Gin's sickening smile grew.

"Over the last month, in the world of the living young Karin Kurosaki has been gaining stronger with taking control of her inner hollow. It would appear to be, she is going to stage a rescue for dear Inoue."

"To attack Las Noches?" Starrk asked unamused. "Do you really think she is that type of threat?"

"She stormed the Seretei with just four others." Aizen told them. "Do not underestimate her or her companions. They have grown tremendously stronger since their attack two months ago. Most of you may not survive an encounter against her."

"Tch so what you're saying is that if we face her, it's death for us?" Nnotoria asked. "Why didn't we just kill her and be done with it a month ago!"

"I wanted to see her progress Nnotoria." Aizen simply replied. "For an experiment to finish before it's given time is a failure. Isn't that right Szayelaporro?"

"Very much so Aizen-sama." The pink haired Espada nodded. "If we come into contact with the Soul Reaper, may I use her for experiments after she has been defeated?"

"We shall see." Aizen replied. "I just wanted to make sure all of you knew what was happening. I do not want you to seek this girl out. If she comes to you, you may engage her in combat. I have a plan to deal with her." Aizen simply told them standing up. "Please, just relax and wait for your time to be called upon." Silence was heard throughout the entire room as the three ex-captain's made their way out of the room.

"Tch, he just wants us to wait! Fuck that as soon as she gets here I'll kill her myself!" Nnotoria growled as he pushed away from the table and walked away. The other started to walk away but Nelliel, Harribel, Starrk and Grimmjow stayed put along with Ichigo who simply looked bored.

"Do we go after her, Kurosaki?" Starrk asked through a yawn. "You said you didn't want to ally yourself with the Soul Reapers, but she is still a human."

"I agree with Starrk-kun, Kurosaki-sama." Nelliel said with an unusual serious look on her features. "Karin-chan might be a good ally, maybe she will help us when she hears what we plan to do."

"Aizen will take more then just the five of us and Gin to take him out." Harribel told him. "With the help of this Soul Reaper we have a larger chance, Aizen has several thousand arrancar at his side. With the Hogyoku and the Vasto Lord's he has managed to convert over the last two months since he has come back to Las Noches. We have a war coming that will be hard for us. The Soul Society is against Aizen but they are not with us."

"Tch, who cares. We took out the Soul Society's medical core and research and development. The Soul Society will be looking for aid when ever they can. If they don't accept our help it's their loss." Grimmjow mumbled out. All of them turned to look at Ichigo who still simply had a bored look on his face.

"Tia... you and your fraccion will approach Kurosaki-san when she arrives in Las Noches." He stated. "Nelliel, retrieve Inoue from Ulquiorra, that way Tia can bring Kurosaki-san to her and see that she hasn't been harmed. If we want her on our side we will need to give her something she wants."

"Of course Kurosaki-sama." Both woman agreed, before both rose from their chairs and left the room leaving Starrk and Grimmjow along with Ichigo.

"This is getting out of hand." Starrk mumbled. "Ever since Aizen has been back, you haven't been sent out into the wastes to retrieve more Vasto Lord's."

"That's because there are none left to bring back." Ichigo said surprising the usually sleepy arrancar. "The group from the rebellion held the remaining Vasto Lord's in all of Hueco Mundo, there hasn't been an evolution to one since nor are any of the Adjuchas close to evolving. Every Vasto Lord has either been killed or is currently residing in Aizen's army."

"So what you're saying is that Aizen has all the strongest Hollows under his control." Starrk said staring at him in shock along with Grimmjow who was just as shocked. "Shouldn't this raise a little bit of concern in you?" Starrk continued.

"A little! This isn't going to be a war! This is going to be a bloody fucking massacre!" Grimmjow all but shouted. "How the hell do you expect four Espada, one ex-captain, a couple of fraccion and you to fight against all that and Aizen!"

"You almost seem concerned Grimmjow." Ichigo smirked.

"Tch, I don't care about all you guy's I'm worried about my own hide here." Grimmjow replied as he folded his arms and looked away.

"You put yourself down Grimmjow, don't you want to laugh as you kill Nnotoria?" Ichigo questioned as he watched a grin come to Grimmjow's face. "Starrk, you will be assisting Harribel and Nelliel with the other Espada. They shouldn't be that much trouble apart from Ulquiorra."

"While you go after Aizen?" Starrk asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Gin will be probably be doing... something or other." Ichigo shrugged. "Either I'll kill Aizen or someone else will beat me too it. Either way Aizen will be dead."

"Then what?" Grimmjow asked. "We just kindly wave bye bye to the Soul Reaper's and wonder on back to this hell hole?" Both Starrk and Grimmjow both watched as a grin went from ear to ear on Ichigo's face.

"That's when the fun really starts."

X-X

This was a situation Menoly had never thought she would be in as she stood in one of the many halls in Las Noches. Loly was pointing at the third Espada with an angry expression after calling her a stealing bitch... oh this was not going to end well at all. Menoly just knew it. Harribel just stood there looking at Loly who was breathing heavy after running so long to find the third Espada.

"I apologise if I may have picked something of yours up Loly-san." Harribel said in an apologetic tone.

"That's not what I meant!" Loly shouted. "With all due respect Harribel-sama, Kurosaki-sama was mine you took him from me!"

"Loly-chan... you never really confessed." Menoly stated.

"Now is not the time Menoly!" Loly shouted rounding on her sister who simply chuckled awkwardly and took a step back raising her hands up in defence. "I was going to... she just didn't give me the chance!"

"Okay, okay." Menoly said trying to calm her sister down as she turned back to Harribel who was simply standing there her arms crossed underneath her breast's, if you were able to see her feature's you would more then likely see an amused smirk.

"I did not know that he was yours Loly-san." Harribel said. "But he did accept my offer so if he was yours he did not seem to think that."

"W-Well... I hadn't asked him yet had I!" Loly shouted getting flustered.

"Loly-san... this isn't really getting anything across." Harribel stated taking a step forward. "Kurosaki-sama... no Ichigo." Loly's eye twitched at the sound of the third Espada speaking of her master in such an informal way. "He has agreed to be my mate, my fraccion have also told me that they would be honoured to share his bed if he ever needed to require them to satisfy. Perhaps you may also offer the same?" She asked and now both Menoly and Loly could see that Tia was smirking. "Just think on it." With that Harribel walked away. Loly stood there almost in a slack position her hand's were by her sides her mouth was hanging open.

"That bitch Apache! She knew I liked him and still moved in on him! I'll kill her!" Loly's roar could be heard throughout most of the halls of Las Noches while Menoly just sighed, but was intrigued on what Harribel had offered, it was almost as if she was willing to share Ichigo with others.

X-X

Ichigo stood on his balcony looking out over the sands as he heard Ggio and Findorr walk up the stairs while Dordoni simply danced up. Loly and Menoly had simply greeted Ichigo before heading to there room... somewhat distinctively quiet Ichigo mused.

"Nino? Is something the matter?" Dordoni questioned standing a few meters behind Ichigo at attention making the orange haired Arrancar turn to look over his shoulder.

"Just lost in thought." Ichigo smiled. "Been a long time since I've thought so much." He chuckled a bit.

"Ah yes, Aizen-dono has had you on missions up until recently hasn't he?" Dordoni questioned as he watched Ichigo turn and lean on the railing crossing his arms as he nodded. "Well I am glad you now have time to think. I think that the stress was starting to get to you."

"I agree, I should really apologise to Nelliel when I see her next. I have yet to." Ichigo suggested and Dordoni nodded his head. "How is Ggio's and Findorr's training coming along?"

"They have just recently pushed me to use my release Nino, soon enough they will be coming to you with challenges." Ichigo nodded before he turned his head back out into the desert letting a small smirk come to his face. "Nino is something the matter?" Dordoni questioned seeing the smirk on Ichigo's face.

"And So 'Alice' descended down into the rabbit hole with no way of knowing how to get back out." Ichigo said making Dordoni, Ggio and Findorr all look at one another with a confused expression before Ichigo turned fully to the balcony and rose his hand, a pitch black Cero forming. "It would seem our 'guest's' have arrived... plans will be moving quicker then I had anticipated." He said the Cero still growing in his hand. "Alert Tia, Nelliel and Starrk that... Kurosaki-san is here Dordoni." Ichigo said before releasing the Cero, the three arrancar covering their faces with there arms from the shear power that was launched in the Cero, it was almost as if the Cero had rocked the palace of Las Noches itself. "If she doesn't survive that... she wasn't worth anything as an ally." Ichigo stated as he let his hand down, the side door bursting open as Menoly and Loly burst through wandering what was going on.

"Nothing to be worried about Bebe's." Dordoni told them. "Rest up, our fight begins soon." Both girls looked over to Ichigo who was continuing to look out into the wastes only for everyone to watch as a large mushroom like cloud to appear in the distance bringing a wave of sand and wind straight towards them, the sand only hitting the side of the palace while the wind swirled around making clothes and hair flutter around. Dordoni used Sonido leaving the room.

"None of you are coming to the world of the living." Ichigo stated simply making the remaining four look at him in shock.

"What the hell Kurosaki! Then what the hell have we been training for!" Ggio roared.

"I don't understand, Kurosaki-sama." Findorr started. "Why would you not require us to be beside you in the battle?"

"There will be a battle, and you will be involved. I trust Dordoni but he tends to let his mouth run when he is talking with others, hence why I haven't mentioned it to him yet, or anyone for that matter." Ichigo said still looking off into the distance. "Once Aizen is dead and the Hogyoku is in my hands... the real battle will begin."

"Real battle?" Menoly asked. "I'm not sure what you mean Kurosaki-sama."

"I need all of you in Hueco Mundo when the time comes." Ichigo told them finally turning around. "After all." A sickening smirk crossed his features making all of them get a shiver down their spine. "When the three worlds collide, Hueco Mundo will be where it happens." None of them noticed the widening eyes of one Retsu Unohana who was in the corner of the room underneath a hidden Kido spell, since most of them had wide eyes of their own at the news.

X-X

Karin along with Chad and Ishida were all wide eyed and breathing heavy as they collapsed onto the ground with groans, the attack had come out of no where, and if it hadn't been for Ishida's quick sensing of the immediate danger the three of them would have been blasted and nothing would have been left. Chad sat up with a groan as he shifted the pack on his back only for sound of a zip to come from the pack, making all three heads turn to look at the small black cat coming from the bag.

"I don't know about you guys... but that scared the shit out of me." Yoruichi sighed while stretching out like the feline she was.

"Yoruichi-san!" Both Ishida and Karin shouted in shock while Chad just looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Karin asked as Yoruichi looked up at her.

"I need to speak with Ichigo." Yoruichi said sternly. "Also I am going to help the three of you rescue Orihime." She continued. "Now if Ishida-san and Sado-san would be so kind to turn away I have to retrieve my clothes from the back pack." Ishida and Chad both did as Yoruichi asked and walking away from the group as Karin just turned her back as Yoruichi rummaged through the bag after turning to her human form.

"How well did you know him?" Karin asked in a surprising soft tone making Yoruichi stop and look at the teenager sitting in the sand.

"Quite well." Yoruichi admitted. "If it hadn't been for Kukaku I would probably be the one who was dating him." She chuckled lightly. "I don't know... but had this way with people, it didn't matter who you were... you believed he could do what ever he said." She said and Karin looked over her shoulder at the dark skinned woman. "He was the bravest, selfless, handsome, strongest man I had ever met."

"You loved him?" Karin asked surprised.

"I..." She looked down at the bag and the clothes in her hands, memories of her time spent with Ichigo in the past running through her mind. "Somewhere... deep inside... I never stopped." Karin looked at her in surprise. "But that won't stop me from doing what I have to do." Yoruichi said wiping any evidence of a tear from her eyes. "I was the captain of Squad two for a reason... I know how to stop my emotions."

"Yoruichi-san..." Karin started as Yoruichi started to get dressed. "Did you ever feel like the Arrancar wouldn't have been a threat if it hadn't been for Aizen?" Karin questioned looking back out over the sands.

"In some ways... yes. They wouldn't have been a threat. They would probably have made a civilisation in Hueco Mundo for themselves. Their Zanpakuto just like our own..." She said reaching into the bag once more pulling out her own Zanpakuto and running her hand along the sheath. _"__Do you still fear it?"_ Ichigo's words echoed in her head and she narrowed her eyes at the blade before tying it onto her back horizontally. "... their Zanpakuto have the ability to konso souls and purify hollows." Karin's eyes went wide at that.

"How?"

"I'm not quite certain, Kisuke was running tests after the last attack. The Hogyoku gave them Soul Reaper powers. Kisuke wanted to know just how much. Turns out their Zanpakuto are an exact match to our own. So even if they did attack Souls... they would just be sent to the Soul Society."

"Then why wouldn't the Head Captain try and make things civil?! Why go into a war he could try and avoid?!" She all but shouted in response before a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up into Yoruichi's golden eyes.

"The Head Captain sees them as a threat to the peace of man kind as a whole." Yoruichi told her. "Come on, Las Noches is a far way off. We should try and get there as soon as possible. It seems that Ichigo already knows we are here. That was his Reiatsu... I'd know it anyway... even if it has gotten so much darker in the years since I felt it last." She admitted with sad eyes before they all started to run towards the large palace that was Las Noches. "_If her was trying to kill us... I'm sure he would have succeeded."_


	14. Chapter 14

Tia's eyes opened slowly as she sensed the intrusion of Las Noches, she stood from the couch she had been sitting on. Orihime flinched as she saw the calm woman rise from where she was seated between Apache and Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun sitting on a single chair quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet that didn't often come when Apache and Mila-Rose were seated in a same room.

It had been odd when Nel had come and introduced herself before smiling and leading her away from the room Ulquiorra had placed her in. She honestly had no idea what was going on. But she wasn't stupid she knew what the large explosion the day before was and where it had been heading. She knew her friends had come for her. She was glad they did, she didn't know how long she could stay here alone, she missed everyone.

"Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun." Harribel spoke making the three fraccion rise leaving Orihime alone on the couch. "Protect her, I have requested from Ichigo for Loly and Menoly to aid you. They will be here shortly."

"Ah... Harribel-sama... I don't think it was wise for you to request Loly." Apache said rubbing the back of her head as she glanced over at Orihime. "She doesn't like this one all that much."

"I know." Harribel told them. "But she will follow Ichigo's orders. She won't harm her, she knows how important she is." Apache nodded her head as Harribel disappeared in a Sonido.

"Man girl you are sure lucky you know that?" Apache asked walking over to Orihime. "What did you to to piss Loly off anyway? Steal a glance at Kurosaki-sama?" She smirked.

"She... she didn't like the way I addressed him." Orihime told her making Apache laugh.

"Man that girl is way hung up on him!" She roared in laughter before the door opened and Loly along with Menoly walked in. Loly completely ignoring Orihime as she punched Apache in the face. "Hey you stupid bitch what was that for!" Apache roared as she held her jaw and glared at Loly's murderous eyes.

"You know damn well!" Loly roared at her. "You are 'honoured' to join Kurosaki-sama amongst the sheets?!" Loly roared again as Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun all went ghost white. Loly reached for her Zanpakuto which was hidden underneath her skirt.

"Now Loly let us explain!" Apache said fear growing within her, during the time that Ichigo had been training Loly and Menoly Apache had yet to come out a victor against Loly.

"Loly-chan, calm down. I'm sure they have good reason's as to why they offered themselves to Kurosaki-sama." Menoly smiled as she walked and sat next to Orihime. "But now we're on guard duty and need to protect Inoue-san." Loly turned to her sister to see her sitting next to a nervous Orihime.

"Tch... if it wasn't for Kurosaki-sama I wouldn't even be here." She folded her arms and walked over to the wall and rested up against it. "I don't know why Kurosaki-sama didn't send Ggio or Findorr in our spots." She whined.

"Because Loly." Mila-Rose stated. "Harribel-sama does not like males that she does not trust into her domain." Loly huffed before the room went silent. After a few minutes Orihime gathered her courage to speak to the girl next to her.

"Ah... excuse me Menoly-san." Orihime said getting the blonde girls attention, Menoly for one was surprised at how formal Orihime was being.

"Y-yes what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I-I... I was just wandering... what is going on here? Why are you all here protecting me?"

"Just how stupid are you?" Loly asked making Orihime flinch at the harshness of her words as Loly walked forward. "Kurosaki-sama wants to use you to get that stupid Soul Reaper friends of yours on our side. We give you back, she accepts our offer." Loly was now standing above her looking down at her.

"W-What if Karin-chan doesn't accept?" At this everyone's face went pale as they looked at one another but Loly still looked down at her before placing her hand on her chin and brought her mouth to her ear.

"Then..." She breathed our her hot breath trailing along Orihime's ear. "I get to have the pleasure of hanging your freak corpse from the top of Las Noches along with the others to show what happens when someone says no to Kurosaki-sama." She whispered making Orihime's eyes shoot wide open in fear. Even Menoly was staring wide eyed at her sister at what she had whispered to her. "I mean... that's if there's anything left." She smirked as she pulled back.

"You should hold your tongue." Grimmjow growled as he stood in the doorway making everyone look over at him, none sensing him before he spoke. Orihime looked over at Grimmjow in fear, she had seen him walking the halls on a few occasions and she had made sure to stay away from him. "Harribel has already left then?"

"That's right!" Nelliel laughed as she walked up behind him. "She shouldn't be too long now. Unless their walking which will take forever!" She moaned in disappointment. "I wonder when Kurosaki-kun will be here?" She wondered. The sound of a Sonido sounded and Harribel along with Karin appeared in the room. As soon as the soul Reaper appeared in the room filled with Arrancar she immediately drew her blade before she saw Orihime.

"Inoue-chan!"

"Karin-chan!" Orihime squealed as she ran to Karin and hugged her.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Karin asked looking Orihime over.

"I'm fine Karin-chan. Where is everyone else?" Orihime asked.

"I was only able to take one along with me." Harribel simply stated.

"Tch." Karin mumbled. "You outright abducted me." She growled.

"I needed you away from the three Soul Reapers that were with you." Harribel told her. "Ichigo will be here soon."

"Is Starrk-kun coming?" Nelliel asked.

"I heard from Kurosaki that Lilynette will be his stand in. Damn brat." Grimmjow huffed. "Starrk should learn to come to these things himself."

"From what I heard, Starrk was talking with Aizen about his duty in the world of the Living, so he's keeping Aizen busy for us." Gin smiled as he walked into the room making Karin's and Orihime's eyes shoot wide open in surprise. "Oh hello Karin-chan, so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Y-Your Gin Ichimaru!" Karin exclaimed.

"Oh you remember little old me? I'm flattered." Gin chuckled. "We only crossed blades once but it would seem our hearts were meant to be." He said holding a hand to his chest.

"What! Shut up you freak!" Karin shouted only causing Gin to laugh before all of them fell silent as they heard two sets of footsteps coming towards them. One filled with power the other with... joy. The door burst open and in came Lilynette with a big grin covering her features.

"Your late you damn brat!" Grimmjow snapped at her.

"Nah uh!" She shouted back at him pulling her eyelid down and poking her tongue out at him as Ichigo walked into the room filling the room with silence as he stood before all of them.

"I see that everyone that needs to be gathered has been." Ichigo simply said casting a glance over all of them, he noticed Orihime looking at him from where she was behind Karin, who was on her guard. "She's yours, take her and leave." Ichigo told Karin.

"Just like that?" Karin asked and Ichigo simply nodded his head. "I doubt I was taken from the others and brought here, just so you could hand me Inoue-chan."

"It's up to you if you want to stay and listen to what I have to say." Ichigo told her. "It may interest you to know." He continued as he walked into the room and sat down on a couch, everyone else situated themselves in a chair, the fraccion that were gathered standing at attention apart from Lilynette who was sitting on the ground. Karin and Orihime stood in the centre of the room, all eyes on them.

"What did you have to say?" Karin asked.

"Please, calm down Karin-chan, Orihime-chan." Nel said with a smile. "We're not going to hurt you, we simply have something to offer you."

"You are both human." Harribel stated. "In this war, the human world is going to be the battlefield. Your home to be exact. Karakura town. More then likely it will be destroyed. Both sides will be to blame for this."

"Wouldn't the soul Society do something to stop this?" Orihime asked.

"Usually." Ichigo stated with a shrug. "They would but without the twelfth division they have no means to do anything." Karin narrowed her eyes at him. "Say what you want, I didn't destroy squad twelve barracks." He shrugged once more.

"That was me." Grimmjow grinned. "Killed the captain and the Lieutenant as well, along with burning every piece of material they had."

"I was the one who destroyed squad four."

"Where is Retsu Unohana then? She is currently missing." Karin said trying to get all the information she could while she was here.

"She's here in Las Noches." Ichigo told her. "I brought her here because she does not like how this war is going. She told me herself." Ichigo told her. "At first she didn't come willingly but now she is starting to understand that what I intend to do is just."

"You killed hundreds if not thousands and you call that just!" Karin shouted. Loly was about to step forward and speak when Ichigo raised his hand to stop her. Karin and Loly glared at one another, both for totally different reasons. Karin because Loly was about to defend her master no matter what he did or said and Loly because Karin was speaking out of turn to Ichigo.

"It's true I killed them all." Ichigo told her calmly no hesitation at all. "Would they not do the same had they the chance?" Ichigo questioned. "If the Head Captain of the gotei thirteen ordered it, every single Soul Reaper would descend upon Hueco Mundo with a vengeance... All but you." Silence filled the room as Karin and Ichigo stared back at one another. "Do you believe that what the Head Captain does is just?"

"..." Karin was silent.

"I didn't think so." Ichigo said. "Your father was the same seventy five years ago when he was a Soul Reaper still. Obeyed the law like a good little dog and so did I... most of the time." He chuckled lightly before it slowly faded. "Kurosaki-san, wars never change, blood will be spilt, lives will be lost and eventually long after the war has started it will end. You still have hope that when this war has ended your honour will still be intact... stand in the ashes of the dead afterwards and ask... if honour matters."

"What are you trying to say?" Karin asked.

"I'm asking weather or not you want your town to still be standing after this war." Ichigo told her.

"Of course I do! What type of question is that!? It's our home!" She shouted.

"Would you join us against Aizen to stop your home being destroyed?" Karin faulted for a moment, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Toshiro had all told her about the plan that some of the Arrancar's had to rebel against Aizen. Never had she expected them to come to her for an alliance. "You are not a Soul Reaper and you are not a Hollow, you are human, no matter the powers you have, no matter how strong you are. You are a human. If The Soul Reapers should attack us out on the field, we will retaliate. If not we will leave them alone. When we fight against Aizen we will do everything in our power to not destroy the town below."

"If I may Ichigo." Tia stated making Ichigo look to her. "It may be possible for us to erect a barrier above the buildings so that our attacks do not cause damage or limit the effects of the damage." She explained. "With controlled spiritual pressure such as your own I am sure that it would be simple."

"I agree." Ichigo stated. "So Kurosaki-san. What do you say?" Karin was silent for a time, she glanced around the room meeting questioning eyes before they rested on Orihime's grey ones.

"Our friends... they wouldn't be hurt?" Karin asked still looking at Orihime.

"No, if your human friends can see us they will more then likely stay away. If your Soul Reaper friends attack us, we will retaliate against them." Ichigo explained. Karin looked back to Ichigo before nodding her head.

"Very well. I accept."

"You know that this means that, if you betray us we will kill you." Tia told her.

"I understand that." Karin told her. "From what I can tell the Soul Society is doing nothing to protect Karakura town. At least you have the honour to offer somewhat of a protection." Ichigo nodded his head. "After the battle is over, then what?"

"Then we return to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo caught the slight tense of Menoly and Loly out of the corner of his eyes. "Then our alliance will be over. You will return to the human world and go about your life."

"And you? As Arrancar what will you do?" Karin asked.

"We will make a life for ourselves." Tia told her as she stood from the chair and walked over and sat next to Ichigo. "We love, we lie, we cheat, we cry just like a human or a Soul Reaper does. We no longer have the instincts of Hollows, we no longer need to feed for the sake of survival. It is true that some of us hold grudges against the Soul Society but none hold grudges against humanity. The human world is safe from us." The door burst open and Findorr limped inside, his face half covered in blood several pieces of his mask had been removed as he breathed heavy, holding his side where a large red blotch was beging to form.

"Kurosaki-sama!" He breathed out. "The palace has been attacked, it was a dark skinned woman." Ichigo looked to Karin who was wide eyed.

"I see that you brought Yoruichi with you Kurosaki-san." Ichigo grinned. "I also see she still fears her Zanpakuto." He said standing up. "Inoue if you would be so kind to heal Findorr here."

"Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"I must deal with the intruder in my palace." Ichigo said as he walked out the door. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her. I imagine she just wants to talk." The room was left silent as Orihime began to heal Findorr.

X-X

She could hear him coming, both the arrancar that she had fought were unconscious and only took a slight amount of damage. She was glad she didn't have to release her Zanpakuto, that would be where the trouble would have started. But now as he started to come closer... she didn't know if it was such a good idea for her to come alone. If she was going to fight him at her all... she would need to release Bankai. Ichigo was the only one who had ever seen her Bankai and lived. It was odd as he walked up the stairs she could feel Unohana's Reiatsu all over the place, did that mean she was here?

As Ichigo reached the top step he simply stood looking over his palace, several holes had been made in the tiles part of the balcony had been blown off from what he could tell had been a Cero, more then likely from Ggio. He looked to see Yoruichi Zanpakuto in hand ready for an attack. He raised his hands up as he took a step forward.

"No need to be alarmed." Ichigo stated as he walked over to the down Dordoni and knelt down next to him and checked to see if he was still alive. "How are you Yoruichi?"

"Cut the small talk Ichigo." Yoruichi told him. "You know why I'm here."

"If it's about Kukaku... then you lied when you said you were happy for us then?" He asked as he walked over to Ggio and checked to see if his other fraccion was still alive. "I never knew you to be a liar Yoruichi."

"That was seventy five years ago Ichigo!" She hissed. "Don't mix my words now!"

"Perhaps... but our feelings haven't changed. I saw that when I spoke with her." Ichigo said standing back up. "Did you come here to kill me?"

"I came here to get answers." She told him. "If it leads to killing you then so be it." She finished in a cold tone.

"If you want answer's don't you first have to ask the question?" Ichigo smiled. "If so then ask away."

"Why did you attack the Soul Society? Where is Retsu Unohana?" She questioned.

"I attacked because it would weaken my enemies. Retsu is here, in Las Noches. I believe she is currently with Starrk who is with Aizen. She's fine." He saw Yoruichi let a sigh of relief out.

"What's your goal?" She asked as Ichigo smiled as he walked towards her.

"You know me all to well Yoruichi." He smiled at her. "Even after seventy five years I still can't hold anything from you can I?" Yoruichi just readied her weapon encase of an attack. "You know Yoruichi... I always thought you were beautiful." Yoruichi's eyes shot wide open as a light blush covered her face. "Perhaps if you and Kisuke weren't dating back then... who knows maybe it would have been you and me, not me and Kukaku."

"I... I... I never dated Kisuke." Yoruichi stuttered out as she watched a questioning look come to Ichigo's face. "Who told you that?"

"Kukaku did... wait... oh I see now." Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"_That bitch!"_ Yoruichi growled to herself.

"Kukaku was very manipulative when she was younger wasn't she?" Ichigo asked with a slight laugh. "Even so... you came here for the girl didn't you?"

"Not personally no." Yoruichi admitted. "The others did, I came to find you." By now Ichigo was standing not three feet from her and she had let her Zanpakuto fall to her side. "I... I needed to know some things."

"You want to know my overall plan? To find out what I'm using Aizen for don't you?" He asked bringing a hand up to her cheek and she fell into it as his warmth caressed her face. Ichigo closed the distance between them and brought his mouth to her ear. "Help me." He whispered to her making a shiver run down her spine as his warm breath caressed her. "Help me kill Aizen, help me achieve my goal and everything will come into light. Stay with me here, be mine like you always wanted to be." She moaned as she felt his hand on her back her Zanpakuto falling to the ground with a clatter as her chest arched forward. "Help me achieve and I promise you... you will be mine forever."

"Ichi-kun." Yoruichi moaned as she turned her head and locked her lips with his for the first time. She had waited years for this moment.


	15. Happy New Year

**Was-sup? Hey people just a quick announcement here. HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE OUT THERE! Hope you guys have a great night on the 31st in your part of the world, I know I will! This is pretty much an announcement to wish you guys a Happy New Year. Make those New Year resolutions, seal them with a new years kiss and make sure you do them before the 31st of 2013. This has been a busy year for me with my writing and I hope I got better. Cheers to everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo's grin grew as he stepped out into the world of the living. Things in Hueco Mundo had been slightly different since people had found out Yoruichi was staying even if it was a simple three hours, he still needed to know what Unohana was going to do. But there would be time for that later. Yoruichi along with his fraccion had stayed back in Hueco Mundo under Ichigo's orders to make sure everything went well. Yoruichi protested wanting to aid Ichigo to kill Aizen like he wanted but... he had simply kissed her infront of everyone and told her to wait.

It was quite amusing to see Loly's reaction but she had held herself back, under Ichigo's gaze... right now she was probably yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs at Yoruichi back in the palace. He looked over to see Aizen with a smirk on his face as the other Espada began to walk out of their own Garganta's. Grimmjow was the last to come through. Five of the top members of the Espada were here to fight. The others were left to take care of Las Noches.

"_They will be dealt with later."_ Ichigo thought as he spread his spiritual pressure out over the town below, he did it without anyone noticing, just like the barrier he kept himself in that protected him from other spiritual pressure.

"My Dear Espada. Today is the day we ascend to the throne of God." Aizen's voice sounded out.

"_Unfortunately... not all of us will be going."_ Ichigo smirked to himself. He glanced over to Starrk who had Lilynette at his side, he had hoped he would not bring her but with how his resurrection worked she was required to be here. Tia and Nel had both left there fraccion back in Las Noches, still he had hoped they would refuse the order but both said that what ever Ichigo did in this battle they wouldn't look at him any differently. Ulquiorra didn't have any fraccion that Ichigo knew of and Grimmjow had his own fraccion surrounding him. Soon enough hell would break loose and the sky over Karakura town would rain blood. For some... it didn't come soon enough as he saw Grimmjow curse at his fraccion before the sounds of several flash steps showed the force of the Gotei Thirteen captains and their lieutenants.

"My Head Captain, I see you have come to stop us. I apologise that that won't be happening."

"You may like to know Aizen." Yamamoto said his eyes opening a little. "Not all of your arrancar are with you."

"My, my, head Captain." Ichigo called out getting surprised looks and gasps from everyone who recognised Ichigo immediately. "Now where did you learn that?" Everyone was speechless as Ichigo stepped forward soft padding sounds as his feet hit the Reiatsu holding him in the air. "What nothing to say to your former third seat old man?" Ichigo's grin grew as he looked over the captains, most of the lieutenants not knowing who he was, they were more then likely to young to remember him.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki." Yamamoto said. "To think you have lowered yourself to such a state. It was you who attacked the Soul Society wasn't it?"

"You could say that." Ichigo told him moving his hand to his Zanpakuto, the hilt forming into tendrils before latching onto his hand like a black glove, his sleeve bursting into cloth and fading away as a chain formed from the tendrils and wrapped around his arm as he pulled his sword from his sheath shocking everyone even Aizen. "Now... you are the only one that has to die here Yamamoto... you see if you were to live... you would hinder my plans in the future." Yamamoto raised his cane making the wood twirl away before revealing his Zanpakuto. Then it hit, the incredible pressure of the Head Captain's spiritual pressure. Everyone was sweating as it continued to rise with the heat of a blazing inferno. Everyone watched as Ichigo just grinned before they noticed it. There was a crack around him, the barrier surrounding him was barely holding up underneath the immense spiritual pressure.

"You are a fool old man." Ichigo said softly as he rose his hand a laid it on the barrier. "You always think... that if you show your strength like you are now... it will cause the enemy fear." He ran his hand over the crack making no attempt to fix it. "You taught me that."

"I remember my lessons." Yamamoto said. "What are you getting at?" Ichigo just rose his eyes to look at the head captain and the old man could swear he saw pain in them.

"It's won't be hard for me to do this Head Captain." Ichigo admitted. "I won't be in control. You see the Espada are under the aspects of death. Each have their own." He explained as another crack formed around him. "I too have an aspect of death... but my aspect does not just deal with death... it also deals with life." He continued as more cracks formed around. "My aspect is Insanity. Like others it doesn't reveal itself to be there. It increases... by how much Reiatsu is forced at me." Yamamoto's eyes shot wide open and before he could even think to pull his spiritual pressure back in, the barrier surrounding Ichigo blew apart.

X-X

"Will Kurosaki-kun be alright?" Nel asked as Tia simply watched Ichigo talk with Yamamoto. "I have never seen him draw his sword before."

"Neither have I Nelliel-san." Tia said. "I don't think anyone has. Even Aizen-sama looked surprised when he drew his sword."

"A beautiful sword it is." Nel said and Tia nodded in agreement as they eyed the black blade in Ichigo's hand. "I envy you Tia-chan... have... have you been with him yet?" Tia looked to Nel to see a sorrowful look on her face.

"No... Nelliel-san... Ichigo said to wait till after the war. To make things official then." Tia watched as Nel nodded her head never taking her eyes off of Ichigo. "You have feelings for him don't you."

"That obvious?" Nel questioned.

"No, you hide it well Nelliel-san." Tia smiled underneath her collar. "Are you upset that I asked him to be my mate?" Nel hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"Upset about that, no. I'm just upset that I didn't have the courage to ask him myself."

"After all this is over Nelliel-san. Can I speak with you about something?"

"Of cour-." Nel was cut off as the barrier around Ichigo exploded before a crushing force brought everyone even Aizen to the streets of Karakura town causing creators to form all over the streets where members of the Gotei and Aizen's army both landed. Most couldn't even lift there heads to here the maniacal laughter that had started in the sky.

"Hehe... hehe...hehe hahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" When the laughing came to a stop so did the spiritual pressure making everyone look up to see Ichigo looking down at them with his head tilted to the side almost curious. "Well... it's no fun if you don't fight back!" He roared in laughter before flying down at incredible speeds his blade at his side leaving a massive gash in the streets, it hadn't even touched, only the presence of the blade along the ground caused the gash in the earth.

"**All things in the universe turn to ashes! Ryujin Jakka!"** Yamamoto called out releasing his Shikai, his Zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka turning to flames. Only to be extinguished as Ichigo's own blade swiped over the blade and cutting across Yamamoto's chest making blood spray over Ichigo only to get another wave on psychotic laughter. Not even bothering to wipe the blood of himself Ichigo continued to attack, Yamamoto only able to simply parry the blades as the attacks came one after another in a brutal effort all the while Ichigo was laughing like a mad man.

As buildings turned to ash at his side's, the barrier Ichigo had erected before of no use in a battle against the two titans. Both knew after after this battle was over and the loser was dead... this war would be a lot easier. Yamamoto threw his ripped top half of his uniform to the ground showing his muscled torso.

With most of Yamamoto's strength he was able to get Ichigo back into the air and away from the streets and people, if he could have guessed... they had already killed over two hundred humans in there little fight on the streets. With a swing of Ryujin Jakka the blade once again became ignited in flames.

"I never expected you to grow this strong Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto stated. "You leave me no other choice but to destroy you. I will even use Bankai if I have to."

"Haha! In the world of the living Head Captain! Oh you are such a devil!" Ichigo cackled before stopping and tilting his head to the side again a sickening grin crossing his face. "You won't disappoint right?"Yamamoto raised Ryujin Jakka above his head before thrusting it forward sending a massive flame towards Ichigo. Ichigo watched with an amused look before the flames stopped and spread out before encircling Ichigo.

"**Jokaku Enjo!"** Yamamoto said as the wall of fire surrounded Ichigo before he looked down to Aizen who had recovered the immense spiritual power of Ichigo "That will hold Ichigo Kurosaki for a time Sosuke Aizen! Stop hiding behind those stronger then you and fight!"

"If you think that will stop Kurosaki-kun Head Captain. You are mistaken." With an echoing clap the fires blew out and Yamamoto looked to Ichigo in surprise to see his sword sheathed and his hands together.

"That wasn't your Bankai... I'm disappointed Head Captain." Ichigo pouted. "Since you lied~" He said in a sing song voice. "A Subordinate has to die~" Ichigo rose a hand up and pointed to the ground. "Inny mini miny moe, catch a Hollow by the toe! If it squeals konso! Inny mini miny moe!" With an incredible amount of spiritual pressure an explosion occurred on the ground several of the buildings had erupted in explosions from a gas line exploding. Screams from the humans ensued and it only increased Ichigo's maniacal laughter. Ichigo looked down as he saw the dust cloud dispersing to see who he had hit... only to see a pink flowered kimono flow past half burnt. He saw Shunsui covering his lieutenant off to the side.

"Damn... I missed." Ichigo pouted. "That one's on you old man. You keep not using your Bankai I'll keep going after subordinates. So... going to bring it out?"

"If you so wish for your death then... **Bankai! Zanka no Tachi!"** The blistering heat the ensued was almost unbearable, steadily growing hotter as everything in the vicinity started to evaporate. All of the Soul Reapers stared in awe as they looked up at there Head Captain who had just released his Bankai, the first time any had witnessed it in their lives. Yamamoto now stood with an old looking katana that seemed to be covered in scorch marks, embers burning on the blade. "This is my Bankai Ichigo Kurosaki, your fate has been sealed."

"Hehe. Bankai against Resurrection... sounds fun no? I did want to play more but... I have other people to kill." His eyes dashed to Aizen for an instant before back up to Yamamoto. "I do hope you understand." With a flash step Yamamoto appeared behind Ichigo and swung down only for it to stop mere inches from his skin. "Nasty looking blade... Head Captain. I'm sure if I simply touched it... I would turn to ashes... would I not?" Yamamoto jumped back as Ichigo chuckled once more as he once again brought out his Zanpakuto but instead of the black like glove from before he now held the tip of the long chain in his grip the sword hanging at his side.

"Shall I show you my resurrection Head Captain?" Ichigo cackled with an insane grin on his face.

"Do your worst Ichigo Kurosaki, you die here today." Ichigo just grinned as he started to spin the blade around in a wide arch, his eyes closing.

"_**Surrender not to the heaven's not to the stars not to the sun in the sky, take no mercy from your enemies for they shall receive none from you, open the gates of hell and walk freely within before taking your place in the night sky! Mugetsu!"**_ As Ichigo spoke the blade spinning at the side had begun to let out a deep black spiritual energy only for it to form back and cloud over Ichigo. Once he was done Ichigo was revealed. Ichigo's hair had turned black, and becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray like bandage carapace formed around his torso, right arm, and the lower half of his face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrapped around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak covered his lower body. Ichigo's body constantly emitted a smoky black Reiatsu, most of which was focused around his right arm.

Yamamoto looked into Ichigo's now blood red eyes and saw nothing to resemble the insane man he had been fighting before. Ichigo rose his left hand and clenched it before looking around. He looked over to Yamamoto.

"I see I forced you into Bankai, Head Captain." Ichigo replied. "But now our battle must come to an end. I shall finish it in one blow." In Ichigo's right hand he generated a blade of deep black Reiatsu before Yamamoto could do anything to retaliate, he heard Ichigo whisper he was sorry before he felt nothing. The pain was never there but he knew he was dying as the massive wave started to dissipate, Yamamoto's body fell from the sky and onto the streets below. Ichigo drifted to the ground his long black hair flowing about him in the wind as he stared down at his captain. "Your death... was needed for the new world to come to lite... and so is Aizen's."

"Your plan..." Came Yamamoto's voice. "Will... will it change anything?" Ichigo knew exactly what the head captain was talking about.

"Yes. You told me once that you wanted to change the Soul Society, that was why you created the Gotei thirteen... you were lost in your way and gave all the power to central forty six. You lost your way and started to blindly follow the rules they set. My plan will change the three worlds... and make everyone... equals."

X-X

Everyone watched as the black wave of Reiatsu vanished... the strange thing was they could no longer sense Ichigo or his spiritual pressure. They hadn't been able to sense him since he had released his resurrection. They all stared wide eyed at one another, Arrancar to Soul Reaper, Soul Reaper to Soul Reaper and Arrancar to Arrancar, no one knew what to say and what they had just seen. Head Captain Yamamoto had just been killed. They could tell... they could no longer sense his spiritual pressure... not even a dime of it. It was a while before a black smoky mist started to drift at there feet and they looked down the street to see Ichigo in his resurrection walking towards them. Before long he stood before them all his red eyes questioning anyone to make a move. None did.

"Kurosaki-kun... that is quite the resurrection." Aizen smiled. "Now that you have calmed down, do you think we can make the Oken?"

"Aizen." Ichigo's voice was deep and it made them all look at him with there undivided attention. "Today is the day you were to take the throne." Ichigo stated. "However... it was also my day to start my true plan." Aizen's eyes went wide and before he knew it Ichigo's hand was around his throat, Ulquiorra's blade at Ichigo's throat while four other blades were at Ulquiorra's. Gin holding off Kaname."

"I see... Yamamoto was telling the truth then?" Aizen asked from where he was lifted in Ichigo's grip staring down into the red eyes of what seemed to be the devil himself. "I'm disappointed Kurosaki-kun." He continued as Ichigo rose his right hand. "But I am glad... now you can feel the loneliness I have felt since birth." With a squelch Ichigo planted his hand into Aizen's chest before removing it, after watching Aizen's eyes go dark, bringing the Hogyoku along with him. All the Soul Reapers just watched as Ichigo killed Aizen like it was nothing. Ichigo looked into Ulquiorra's eyes. Before watching four blades run into his neck and into his skull by the four other Espada before watching Ulquiorra's corpse fall to the ground with a thud. Ichigo looked over to Shunsui who was staring intently wandering what was about to happened next.

"It's been a long time." Ichigo said his resurrection fading back into his sword at his hip. "I wish I could have caught up with you all a lot sooner. Maybe even for a longer period of time."

"What happened to you Ichigo-kun?" Jushiro asked stepping forward. "You died... I saw you taken over by that hollow."

"It is good to see you old friend. I'm afraid I can't stay to catch up... there will be other times for that." Ichigo smiled. "Karin Kurosaki, the captains you sent to Hueco Mundo and the ones that accompanied the Substitute along with Orihime Inoue will all return within the hour. I give you my word."

"What of Yoruichi-sama Kurosaki!" Soi-fon shouted stepping forward her hands in fists at her side.

"Oh... what happened to Onii-chan like you use to call me Soi-fon? I'm sad that you don't remember me." Ichigo said with an amused smirk as he saw the woman become flustered but did her best to hide it. "But to answer your question... Yoruichi has decided to stay with me in Hueco Mundo. If you don't believe me, come to Hueco Mundo and ask her yourself." As Ichigo said this he flicked his wrist opening a Garganta. "Please... get some rest. This war was hard on all of us." Ichigo said sorrow filling his eyes as he remembered how he killed Yamamoto. "You have a Head Captain to mourn over." With that Ichigo walked through the Garganta, the four other Espada and Lilynette following Ichigo through.

**Sorry about this chapter I pretty much suck at writing fight scenes. I know it was quick and we didn't see Yamamoto get to utilize his techniques of his Bankai. Sorry about that but if there is anyone out there willing to right a kick ass fight scene for this chapter. I WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT IT! and put it in right away.**

**Peace**


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo stepped from the Garganta and breathed a sigh while running a hand through the side of his hair that wasn't covered in the mask fragment as the other Espada and fraccion stepped out after him and onto the floor of which was once Aizen's palace inside Las Noches. Ichigo glanced around seeing the empty throne room.

"What do we do now Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked the first to regain his nerve to speak to Ichigo after what they had witnessed back in the world of the living, even Lilynette didn't know what to say, his power instilled fear in all of them.

"Seek out the other Espada." Ichigo told them. "Offer them a chance to join me... if they won't. You know what to do." All four heads of the Espada nodded, Grimmjow turned back to his fraccion and the group left Ichigo alone in the throne room that once served as Aizen's. Ichigo turned and started to ascend the stair case to Aizen's throne. When he found himself standing in front of it he turned and sat down, for the first time seeing what Aizen saw every time he sat here. Now that Aizen was dead, he could create a world of equals. The door to the throne room opened and Ichigo let a smile come to his face as Yoruichi walked in and looked up to him with a smile.

"Welcome back Ichi-kun." She said starting to ascend to the throne. "How did it go in the world of the living? You returned much sooner then I expected you would." She continued as she neared reaching the top step to see Ichigo avert his eyes making her walk forward. "Ichi-kun?"

"I knew... I knew I would have to kill him Yoruichi." Ichigo said. "But..."

"Are you speaking of Aizen?" Yoruichi asked but Ichigo shook his head making her gain a curious expression. "Then who?"

"The Head Captain." Ichigo said making Yoruichi gasp. "I... I knew that to follow through with my plan I would have to kill him. He accepted it in the end, asked if what I was doing was what he had always wanted. I lied to him, I have no idea what the effects will be. Once again the weak will be hunted. The strong will rule and those in the middle will suffer. But... I have to try don't I?" Ichigo asked looking back up at her. "To... do what he always wanted?" Yoruichi crouched down in front of him looking up into his black and yellow eyes.

"Ichigo... the Head Captain was a great man, he saw potential in you when you were just a boy. He saw the greatness that you would create. That was why he was so hung up on you trying harder then you did. To do what you need to do... you will do it." She smiled. "No matter what. You can do anything Ichigo." Ichigo smiled down at her and cupped her cheek in his hand making her close her eyes and nuzzle into his hand.

"Thank you, Yoruichi." Ichigo smiled. "Loly didn't give you too much trouble did she?" Yoruichi opened her eyes with a gleam in them.

"No, after Unohana gave her one of her 'smiles' she calmed down a bit." Yoruichi chuckled before both went silent. "What now Ichi-kun?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"We wait." Ichigo told her as she crawled into his lap and laid across his lap looking up into his eyes. "Aizen was a fool... he thought the Hogyoku had fully awakened." He continued reaching into his jacket and pulling out the small orb that was now constantly flickering in the presence of Ichigo. "I never really understood why Kisuke wanted my Reiatsu to use as a power source to this... it reacts to me like no other."

"When he created it, he had no idea what it would do. He felt if someone strong enough and someone he trusted with his life was the only one able to awaken it, he saw that it would do less damage then someone who thought it had awakened."

"It may take some more time for it to awaken." Ichigo continued as he placed the Hogyoku back into his jacket. "It gives us some time to rest, find out who is with us and prepare for what is coming next." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "It's been a long time since I have fought with that much power. It's taken it's toll. I'm not quite use to it yet." Ichigo admitted. Yoruichi slipped from his lap and he looked up at her as she held out his hand.

"You need your rest oh great Ichi-kun." She chuckled. "Come on, I bet you could use some sleep." Ichigo nodded taking her hand and stepping from the throne and both began to descend the stairs.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't have to stay you know."

"I know." She said walking past him. "But I want too. You have no idea how much I have missed you these last seventy five years. Kukaku wasn't the only one who suffered from your death." Ichigo nodded and continued to follow her out of the throne room and towards his own palace. When they ascended the stairs to his own throne room it was quiet, he suspected everyone to either be asleep or had been requested by the other Espada to aid them during the fights they would endure. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi walked over to the wall that hid Ichigo's room before the lock Kido appeared and the wall slid up. Both walked in, the wall sliding back into place hiding them from sight once more. Ichigo removed his coat and let it fall to the ground before unstrapping Mugetsu from his hip and resting it against the wall.

"May I share your bed this night Ichi-kun?" Yoruichi asked with a grin already slipping beneath the sheets.

"It's been a long time since I've had a woman or anyone lay next to me while I have slept." Ichigo told her lifting the sheet and sliding underneath it and looking at her with a small smile. "I'd be honoured." Yoruichi smiled as she raised a hand up and rested it on his mask fragment. It faded beneath her hand surprising her as his eyes went back to brown.

"No... if I'm to be with you Ichi-kun... I want you how you are now. Not what you were like back then. I want to be with the real you, not a figment of the past." Ichigo let a small smile come back to his face as the mask fragment came back. "I love you Ichi-kun, you don't know how much I have wanted to tell you that." Ichigo simple leaned forward and kissed her.

"Sleep Yoruichi." He told her. "We have much to do tomorrow." Yoruichi nodded her head and rolled over scooting back into his warmth and he rested a hand over her waist. _"__I don't know if I have the right to love you Yoruichi."_ Ichigo thought as he closed his eyes bringing the dark skinned beauty closer to him. _"__Time can only tell."_

X-X

Ichigo watched as the doors to the throne room opened, he had turned his own throne around to see where the staircase that ascended to the throne room. He would rather be in his own palace then Aizen's throne room. Later he would have it destroyed. It served nothing but a symbol of power. The throne was seated high above... meaning the one who sat in it held the highest power. He wasn't about to rule like Aizen did.

Nelliel was the first to step up and she smiled at him which was returned, Tia was next followed by Starrk. Grimmjow came up followed by Szayelaporro. It would seem he was the only one that had accepted to join Ichigo.

"Is this all?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Starrk sighed. "The rest are dead, Rudbornn Chelute has also said he will fight for you." Ichigo nodded his head.

"I think it's time we know what is really going on Kurosaki." Grimmjow said. "What do we do now? You said there was something else." Ichigo simply closed his eyes as he uncurled his fist showing them the Hogyoku he had ripped from Aizen's chest.

"The Hogyoku." Tia said as she watched the small orb pulsate in Ichigo's hand.

"There is something about this little marble of power that Aizen didn't know." Ichigo explained. "It will only awaken in the hands of the one that gave it life. Or in this case, the power it originally originated from. My Reiatsu. When I was still a Soul Reaper, I was there when it was created. My power was it's source. Therefore it can only awaken with me. Aizen had no idea."

"So it's still not awakened yet?" Szayel said with wide eyes. "That was just a fraction of your power." Szayel looked to see how the other Espada shuddered.

"Yes." Ichigo told him. "Just a mere fraction. If any of you who have questions about what you saw yesterday. Please speak your mind." Ichigo said casting his eyes over the four who couldn't meet his gaze. "If you think I will rule you with power you are wrong. I'm not Aizen I never sought to be Aizen. My plan is to create a new world. I don't intend to take the throne of the Soul King. I have no reason to become king." He explained. "After my goal is completed... I will have no authority over any of you."

"I don't understand." Tia said speaking up. "What are you trying to say?" Ichigo rose from his throne and turned and walked back to the balcony.

"Hueco Mundo, the world of the living and the Soul Society." Ichigo started. "Will become one." Shocked expression's came over the faces of the Espada present. "It will take time and power... but it will happen."

"What will this accomplish!" Nel shouted surprising the others making Ichigo look over his shoulder at her. "It will cause complete and utter anarchy!"

"Do you think it's right for the humans to be attacked and not know what they are attacked by? Do you think they don't have the right to see what is hidden from them because they are simply alive?" Ichigo questioned his voice cold and demanding. "It's not like I haven't thought about this Nelliel."

"The Hollows will kill them all! There still as mindless as ever!" She shouted. "I can't stand by and let this happ-!" Her eyes went wide as she felt deaths hand close as Ichigo glared at her. Ichigo turned and she took a step back in fear.

"Don't think you know everything Nelliel." Ichigo said his tone even colder then before. "When the three worlds join as one, every single hollow that roams Hueco Mundo will turn into Arrancar, every hollow that is created from then. Will turn into Arrancar. Don't think I haven't thought about the consequences of my actions. The humans will be safe from mindless slaughter." Ichigo told her making her hang her head.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun." She said softly. "I... I didn't know." She finished looking up to meet his softened eyes.

"It's alright." Ichigo told her. "You were worried." He continued. "It will hard to determine where everything will end up." Ichigo told them. "The Seretei along the with rest of the Soul Society will more then likely be in the same type of position. The Rukongai districts surrounding the Seretei will more then likely still be surrounding it. The world of the living will be the hardest to determine since it is on such a grand scale." Ichigo returned to his throne and sat down. The Espada were thinking over what was going to happen. "During this conversion, the humans will become spiritually aware from the dense Reiatsu from both Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society."

"Speaking of the Soul Society Kurosaki-sama." Szayel spoke up for the first time since Nel's outburst. "Unohana Retsu has returned to the Soul Society." They expected a shocked reaction from Ichigo but all they saw was an amused smirk come to his face.

"It would seem... Retsu is about to inform the Soul Society of the conversion plans."

"She knows?" Starrk asked.

"Indeed, when I informed my fraccion. She happened to be in the room at the same time. I was actually hoping this would happen. It makes things much more amusing no?"

X-X

The Captains were speechless as Retsu told them the plans that Ichigo had. Most still were in shock that Ichigo was an Arrancar. Toshiro was the first to speak up.

"Who exactly is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" He questioned as he looked over the faces of the captains, several of the captains looked over to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... was one of the finest Shinigami the Soul Society ever produced." Jushiro told him. "You weren't even a member of the academy when he died."

"He had been offered captain status numerous times and refused them all. He simply remained a third seat under the Head Captain." Shunsui added. "I think I got my laziness from him." He chuckled lightly. "He was a good friend to a lot of us." Several of the captains nodded their heads.

"Why is it that I have never heard of him before now?" Toshiro asked the other captains but none could meet his eyes.

"His death was hard on all of us." Unohana told him in a soft tone. "To find he was alive... and an Arrancar was a lot to take in."

"It doesn't matter!" Soi-fon snapped. "He is our enemy and he must be dealt with!"

"By all means go and kill yourself Soi-fon-san." Shunsui sighed. "Did you fall asleep while he took the Head captain on?" Soi-fon hesitated before lowering her head. The large doors to the meeting hall swung open and a representative of the newly reinstated Central Forty Six walked in. He received several glares from the Captains. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I am here to act as leader of the Gotei Thirteen until Central Forty Six can establish who will become the new Head Captain." Shunsui simply ran a hand through his hair, hiding his anger underneath a facade of annoyance. Other's weren't as lucky to have his skills in manipulation.

"Get the hell out of here!" Soi-fon shouted. "Can't you see we are in a meeting you bastard! We just lost out strongest asset! He was a father figure to all of us! Give us time to mourn before you take control! Even the enemy gave us that consideration!" The man didn't seemed phased by her outburst.

"Either way I am here until a new Head Captain can be elected." He told them. "Now please continue on with the meeting you were having." Shunsui tipped his hat forward.

"We just finished." He told him walking out of the room Jushiro and the others following Shunsui's lead. Central Forty Six may have bee re-established. That didn't mean the Captains had to like it. There ways were always kill first and don't ask questions. Shunsui and Jushiro stopped outside the meeting hall and looked up into the sky.

"Once... Ichigo-kun told me that he wanted to change the Soul Society. Make it so everyone here was equals." Jushiro said remembering the day Kaien was sent out on a mission while Ichigo remained. If he recalled it was the same day that Jushiro told Ichigo he knew about Kukaku and Ichigo. "That we shouldn't be the ones privileged just because we were from a noble house or that we were able to manifest powers. He told me he wanted to change all that one day."

"He was a great friend. I think he still thinks of us as friends Jushiro." Shunsui sighed as he saw Nanao and Kaien walk up to them. "I think we should keep what Unohana said to us a secret don't you think?"

"I agree. It would just cause mass panic." Jushiro nodded.

"Captain, how did the meeting go? What will happen with Ichigo?" Kaien asked.

"Ichigo-kun... there are still factors we don't know Kaien." Jushiro told him. "For now we have to wait, regain our morale. The Head Captain's death took a tole on all of us."

"Is it true Captain." Nanao asked. "Was he really a member of the Gotei Thirteen?"

"Long ago." Shunsui told her. "Long long ago." Nanao was shocked. She had never seen her captain so serious. "But now, we don't know what he is planning. He gave us a remeidal. We should take it and mourn the loss of the Head Captain." Nanao and Kaien nodded their heads. "Jushiro. I'll see you." Jushiro nodded his head as Nanao and Shunsui walked away.

"Kaien. I think you should return to Kukaku. I think you should tell her about Ichigo-kun." Kaien looked up at his captain and sighed.

"I've tried... she doesn't want to speak with me."

"I will come with you Kaien. This way she will not turn you away." Jushiro spoke already walking, Kaien walking after him. He had no idea what he was going to say to his sister.

**Hey guys short boring chapter I know. Just thought i might let you guys know if you don't already there is a poll up on my page. Go check it out if you havn't already.**

**Peace**


	18. Chapter 18

Yoruichi walked along the empty halls of Las Noches, she had awoken alone in bed this morning. It wasn't odd, most of the time Ichigo wasn't there when she woke up, but he was usually sitting in his throne with some of his fraccion lazying about. But this morning none of them had known where he had went. She had gone to see both Nelliel and Tia to see if they had seen him and neither had. So now she was simply walking the halls trying to think where he might have been.

It was like nobody had seen him.

A few of the arrancar gave her a scowl or a pissed look but she didn't even think twice about it. She didn't really care, sure they were still the enemy but Ichigo was one of them now. She would never ever see him as the enemy no matter how much she tried. She loved him too much... She stopped in her tracks. She had told him she loved him and didn't get a reply. She knew he was still in love with Kukaku... Nelliel had told her a little about Tia's and Ichigo's arrangement, that didn't really bother her though. Ichigo was a great man, it wasn't uncommon in the Soul Society for nobles to have more then one wife or husband. It just depended on the family or the circumstances. She knew that Ichigo would have never gone that way in the past but now it looked like he might need to. She giggled lightly to herself before she stopped.

"I should really talk with Kukaku." Yoruichi sighed to herself.

"Hey." A voice said making Yoruichi look around. "Down here!" She looked down to see a small Arrancar she had seen with Starrk on several occasions and a few times with Loly and Menoly always fighting with Loly. "Your Yoruichi-san right?" She asked.

"Ah... yeah." Yoruichi replied not really knowing what to say to this somewhat... angry? Arrancar. "What can I do for you." Lilynette let out an annoyed sigh before looking around to make sure the two of them were alone. She looked back up to Yoruichi with a wide grin.

"You sleep with Ichigo-sama right?" She asked with a grin. Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle.

"You like him too huh?" Yoruichi asked as she saw a small blush come over Lilynette's face. "Your... Lilynette-chan right?" She asked and Lilynette nodded her head. "You argue with Loly-san a lot don't you? That wouldn't happen to be about Ichi-kun would it?" She asked with an amused tone. Lilynette's blush increased.

"Well he is hot!" Lilynette shouted at her. "It's only natural!" Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Just a quick question." Yoruichi said. "Have you seen him?" Lilynette just shook her head making both sigh in defeat. Ichigo was no where to be seen.

X-X

The remaining captains of the Gotei thirteen along with the lieutenants and every other Soul Reaper that wasn't on duty stood on Sokyoku hill as a pyre was burning. Central forty six actually hadn't been a bother during the ceremony much to the relief of the Soul Reapers present. Shunsui stood next to his lieutenant and looked to his left to see his old friend staring off into the flames that came from the funeral pyre. Jushiro hadn't spoken much since they returned from the world of the living.

Shunsui's eyes opened wide as he felt something push up against his leg and looked down to see a small white cat and his eyes opened wide as it looked up at with intelligence a cat shouldn't have. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the cat before bending down and picking the cat up and placing it on his shoulder, when he had picked the cat up he noticed that the insides of it's ear were black and came to the tip as if a point also there was a black circle mark in the centre of it's chest. The cat's eyes were also black and gold.

"I didn't really expect you to be here Ichigo-kun." Shunsui whispered as the strongest person he had ever met sat on his shoulder in the form of a white and black cat.

"I have as much right to pay my respects as everyone else standing here... no matter if I was the one who caused this." Ichigo replied quietly so no one would over hear. The two were quiet for a while as the pyre burned. It was Soul Society tradition to watch the pyre burn until only ashes remained when it was a captain who died. Ichigo looked around seeing familiar faces from his time as the third seat of the first division.

"It was a shock to see you again." Shunsui said reaching up and scratching behind the cat's ear. "Jushiro hasn't spoken much since he found out you were alive, I'm sure Kaien-kun is also shocked." Shunsui felt Ichigo nod underneath his hand. "... I need to ask Ichigo-kun." Shunsui whispered. "What are you planning."

"You knew the old man better then what I did Shunsui-san." Ichigo said. "What was his greatest wish?" Shunsui's eyes went wide as he stared at Ichigo at out the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry for attacking your lieutenant in my battle with the old man. I wasn't in control of myself." Shunsui nodded his head.

"It's alright, I managed to get to her in time. But I did lose one of my favourite kimono's." The two were quiet again as Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Do you trust me Shunsui-san?" Ichigo questioned.

"I use too." The captain admitted. "But now... I just don't know."

"It's understandable." Ichigo replied. "I have given you no reason to trust me again after so long, I'm actually surprised you haven't alerted anyone of my presence here yet."

"We were friends once Ichigo-kun, I will honour our old friendship, you didn't come here with ill intentions. I could tell that the moment you brushed up against my leg." Ichigo nodded once more. "However... after this. I cannot say for certain how things will go."

"I understand." Ichigo said as he gazed off into the burning flames of the pyre. "I just wanted to pay my respects." He finished as he jumped down, Nanao noticing the cat for the first time and sending her captain a questioning look which he ignored. Shunsui watched as Ichigo walked away into the crowd of people.

"Captain was that a cat?"

"Of course Nanao. What else would it be?" Shunsui said tipping his hat forward covering his face. _"I hope you know what you're doing old friend."_

X-X

The wind howled past making Ichigo's white coat flap in the wind angrily. He looked around the desolate waste land that was the Valley of Screams. The entire make up of this dimensional world was rocky canons and many mountains off in the distance. Ichigo looked around before feeling the Spiritual Pressure of those he came to destroy. The old fallen house of Ryodoji. He raised his hand up to his horn making blood flow down the side of the horn as it pricked his palm before a large red Cero started to form.

This would make his plans that much easier, these fallen Soul Reapers would only hinder his plans, they would want to sacrifice the Shinenju and destroy the Soul Society along with the world of the living, but if the two worlds merged on there own through the Valley of screams, they would simply merge with one another making it that much easier for Ichigo to use the Hogyoku to merge Hueco Mundo with the two worlds already merged. Since squad twelve had been destroyed, the Soul Society wouldn't even know what was happening.

After releasing the Cero in the direction of the Spiritual pressure of the forgotten Soul Reapers Ichigo watched the flames burn for a moment sensing that they had all died within the inferno he turned to exit the Valley of screams, he would need to find the Shinenju to make sure nothing would stop the worlds merging. If it was in Hueco Mundo, there was no chance of anyone coming to get it and it would not be able to stop the collision itself.

Ichigo exited the Valley of screams and stepped out onto the streets of Karakura town masking his Spiritual pressure to make him seem like a human with just a little bit more spiritual pressure then normal. When he had stepped foot in the world of the living he had already locked on to his target. There was no rush in finding it so he simply walked towards the Shinenju.

It didn't take him long to find it, at first he was confused at seeing that the Spiritual Pressure had led him to a young girl before he remembered what he had read on it, the memories of the blanks were all put into one form creating a person in the world of the living. The Shinenju was a young girl with purple hair and a yellow ribbon tied to it. She has large amber eyes and is wearing the standard unseated Shinigami uniform with a large, red ribbon tied around her waist. She simply stood on top of a building with her hands behind her the wind blowing through her hair with her eyes closed.

"One push and you would fall you know." Ichigo said, she didn't seem startled as she turned to face him.

"I know, don't you just like being up high?" She questioned him. "I feel so free when I'm up high... like the entire mess down there is so clear when you see it from way up above." Ichigo walked forward and stepped next to her and looked down into the street below to see people walking.

"So you don't like the turmoil that humans have to offer?" Ichigo questioned taking a step out into thin air and turning to face her.

"No." She admitted with a down cast expression.

"What about the turmoil of Soul Reapers?" He questioned again.

"I feel the same as with humans." She admitted again.

"What of Arrancar?" She looked at him with a confused expression never hearing the term again.

"Arrancar?" She asked and he nodded his head. "What is that?"

"I'm an Arrancar." He told her. "Would you like to see what we could offer you?" He asked. She gave him a wary look as she first took in his appearance and the large horn on the side of his head. "I promise you won't be hurt, soon enough the Soul Society will track you down." She flinched at that. "You may think that you are a Soul Reaper but in there records you do not exist. If you would like, I can offer you a place to stay and remain safe."

"I don't even know you." She said. "Why would I go with you?"

"Because I'm the only one that is offering to keep you safe." Ichigo told her. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his hand to her to gesture to come forward and take it. She stepped out into the air and took his hand in her own.

"Senna." With that they fell into the Garganta that opened up beneath Ichigo and Senna, once they were inside it closed behind them leaving only a faint trace of Reiatsu behind as evidence that they had ever been there and that was soon disappearing as well. Senna opened her eyes to see white, after an internal darkness of going through the Garganta it was like a bright light shined in her face after being asleep for so long so it was hard for her to see. Soon enough a few figures started to materialise in her vision. "Wha? What's going on?" Senna asked as she took a step back only to back into someone and when she looked up she saw the pissed of expression of Grimmjow.

"Watch it brat!" He snarled at her. "I don't take kindly to your kind."

"Easy Grimmjow." Nelliel said walking forward. "Kurosaki-kun brought her, she must be important." She said with a smile to Senna. "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you can call me Nel." She smiled offering her hand. Senna took her out stretched hand and looked around to see the other Arrancar before seeing Ichigo seated on a throne with a small green haired child resting on his arm rest.

"So who's she Ichigo-sama?" Lilynette asked.

"This is Senna." Ichigo told them as he looked at Senna. "We are offering her homage from the Soul Society."


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo looked out into the sands of Hueco Mundo from his palace balcony, it had been a few days since he had brought Senna to Hueco Mundo and she had made herself at home and was grateful that she didn't have to keep running from the Soul Society. Ichigo had seen her talking happily with Menoly, arguing with Loly over seemingly nothing and annoying Ggio with Yoruichi from time to time over the last few days. She did make this place a more interesting place that was for sure. All though Ggio had reported more then once that she should be killed... in numerous different ways. He chuckled lightly remembering the last one Ggio had said, it was rather creative. He felt Lilynette standing at his side and looked down to see her looking out over the wastes with the same bucket hat he had taken from Kisuke on her head, a small hole in it to accumulate for her horn.

"So what's the plan Ichigo-sama?" Lilynette questioned as she looked up at him. "Are you really going to merge the three worlds?"

"Yes." Ichigo told her. "Are you afraid?"

"A little." Lilynette said turning and leaning her back up against the railing. "I'm not the strongest Arrancar out here, hell I can barely hold off a seated officer if I wanted too maybe I could fight off a lieutenant if I really tried." She mumbled. "The only good I can do is be Starrks resurrection, and that barely happens so I'm in the danger zone most of the time." She sighed in annoyance.

"You think that a battle will happen and you will be dragged into it don't you?" Ichigo questioned looking back out over the sands but he still felt Lilynette nod beside him. "Do you trust me Lilynette?"

"Of course Ichigo-sama." Lilynette said without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say this." He said turning to her a small smile gracing his features. "I won't allow you to be lost in battle." The doors to Ichigo's palace opened and Szayelaporro walked up the steps making Lilynette scoff and glare at the pink haired arrancar. "What can I do for you Szayelaporro?" Ichigo questioned as he turned to the only other Espada that joined his cause.

"I wish to ask a request Kurosaki-sama." Szayelaporro said as he went down on one knee. "The Hogyoku, please let me study it."

"I remember you asking Aizen to study it, to try and awaken it further, you know that it will not awaken further unless it is in my hands correct?"

"I understand that Kurosaki-sama, and by no means would I try and postpone your goals. But the world of the living and the Soul Society will not collide for another four days."

"I know that." Ichigo told him.

"I was wandering if in those four days I could study the Hogyoku, then during the process of it awakening after the four days and the collision of the two worlds happened, both humans and soul reapers alike will come to be accustomed to living with one another before the final collision into Hueco Mundo." Ichigo looked down at the pink haired Espada and nodded.

"Very well Szayelaporro." Ichigo said reaching into his coat bringing the Hogyoku into view, it pulsating in random intervals in his hand. "But remember this Szayelaporro." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "Aizen was a lot stronger then you and I still ripped it from his chest with my bare hand. Don't think to betray me like you planned to do with Aizen before I entered the ranks of his Arrancar."

"Of course not Kurosaki-sama, you are one of us where Aizen was not. I will not betray my own kind."

"See to it that you don't." Ichigo told him as Szayelaporro rose from his knee to stand as Ichigo held the Hogyoku out to him why the scientist took. "Four days." The pink haired man nodded before bowing once more and leaving the palace.

"Was that wise Ichi-kun?" Yoruichi asked from the side surprising Lilynette as she didn't even sense the ex-captain's presence. "I don't trust that one."

"Szayel is by no means a threat, even with the Hogyoku." Ichigo told her with a slight smile. "There is no need to worry." She nodded her head with a smile.

"Hey Yoruichi!" Lilynette waved. "Didn't see you over there."

"Hey Lily-chan." Yoruichi smiled. "How are you?"

"Pretty bored." She shrugged. "Just came to see how Ichigo-sama was doing." Yoruichi nodded her head before turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo... I need your help."

"You finally want to control it, don't you?" Yoruichi just nodded her head and he smiled. "I knew you would come and ask me eventually. I will help you."

"What's going on?" Lilynette asked.

"It's a long story Lily-chan." Yoruichi told her. "I just... need to train with Ichi-kun for a while." Lilynette nodded her head.

"I'll guess I'll see you two later then. Want me to tell everyone you guys are not to be disturbed?"

"If you would." Ichigo told her. "Tell them if they disobey this order, they will be killed. It is not a threat but a warning. This training will be able to kill them." Lilynette nodded her head.

X-X

"Your fucking kidding me!" Grimmjow growled as he paced outside Ichigo's palace door, it had been a full day since Lilynette had told them that he and Yoruichi were not to be disturbed, sure he was fine with it, but he needed training as well. He didn't know how long Yoruichi's training was going to go on for so he had decided to wait outside Ichigo's palace so he could get first chance at training with Ichigo after he had finished with Yoruichi, so far he had only heard explosions and they seemed to be far off in the desert rather then actually inside the palace itself but still he held to Ichigo's orders and did not enter the palace.

After another half hour of waiting the door finally opened and Grimmjow looked in only for his eyes to go wide at what he saw... no longer was Ichigo's palace there... from the door outwards was the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Down on the ground of the desert was Ichigo and Yoruichi in the ruins of what was Ichigo's palace. Ichigo the one standing while Yoruichi was collapsed on the ground her Zanpakuto laying next to her in it's sealed state. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow staring down at him and rose a hand to gesture for him to come down.

"You have been waiting this whole time?" Ichigo questioned.

"Something like that." Grimmjow muttered. "She dead?"

"No, just unconscious." Ichigo told him. "She will be fine when she awakens." Grimmjow nodded his head as he looked over Ichigo, he looked like he had been through hell, his left arm was bleeding heavily his entire torso was bare with numerous wounds on it all bleeding profusely and his hakama pants were shredded. Grimmjow could only wonder how the hell he was still standing.

"I'm guessing training is out of the question then?" Grimmjow asked before he found a sword at his throat.

"By all means." Ichigo said. "From here on out I won't be holding back in our training. A war is coming and I need you along with everyone else to be stronger." Grimmjow took a hesitant step back away from the blade that was at his throat, if Ichigo wasn't holding back any more... he could very well be slaughtered in an instant.

"I'll... let you recover first Kurosaki." Grimmjow told him. "I... might go see if Starrk wants to train." Ichigo just smirked lightly as Grimmjow disappeared within a sonido, Ichigo bent down to pick Yoruichi up before a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked over to see Tia.

"I'll get her, you need your heals to wound. Go see Nelliel-san." Tia bent down and picked Yoruichi up as Ichigo looked back to his palace to see it completely destroyed and sighed in irritation. "My doors are always open..." Tia said somewhat embarrased. "...Ichigo-kun." Ichigo looked to her to see that she was nervously fidgeting with her feet.

"Thanks... Tia-chan." Ichigo said making her eyes shoot up to meet his and if it wasn't for her mask Ichigo would have seen her blush as she stared into his eyes. Tia nodded her head before disappearing within a sonido making Ichigo smile lightly before disappearing within a sonido of his own. He reappeared at the entrance of Nel's palace before pushing the doors open and walking in. Pesche looked up from where he was sitting and his eyes went wide as he saw Ichigo's state.

"Nelliel-sama! Kurosaki-sama is here, and he's wounded!" Pesche shouted as he ran around in circles his arms waving around in a child like manna.

"Wounded don't cha know!" Dondochakka shouted out running around in circles like Pesche. Ichigo smiled to himself lightly, if it wasn't for these two Nelliel wouldn't be as nice as she was now.

"Oh no Kurosaki-sama!" Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine as he looked over his shoulder to see Charlotte, somehow sparkles were manifesting around him as he gripped a rose in his hand before thrusting out to Ichigo. "You are wounded Kurosaki-sama! Let this rose cure you!"

"Charlotte..." Nelliel said walking out of a corner room and towards Ichigo. "How many times do I have to tell you. Beauty does not cure all wounds."

"Of course Nelliel-sama!" Charlotte bowed. "You know so much of beauty because you radiate it so much!" Nel smiled at him before gesturing the three fraccion out of the palace, once the doors to the palace were closed Ichigo collapsed to his knees making Nel run to his crouched form.

"Ichigo!" She called out running to his side.

"Ugh... another second and I would have collapsed in front of them." Ichigo grunted in pain, his head down as Nel kept him from falling on his face.

"Can you stand? I need to get you somewhere I can heal these wounds." Nel said and Ichigo nodded slightly before trying to stand He struggled as Nel helped him and walked him over to a couch and laid him down. "What happened to you? I thought you were training Yoruichi-chan."

"I was... her Zanpakuto is ruthless." Ichigo breathed out his eyes closed before Nel got to work with her healing saliva. "She has feared it for so long." He sighed in relief as his wounds were coated in her saliva. "At least... she can finally use it without having to fear her own blade." Ichigo breathed out as Nel finished coating his wounds before raising his head up and resting it in her laps as she sat where his head had been laying. She hummed lightly as they sat there, she idle ran a hand through his orange hair as she closed her eyes and rested her head back.

"You know." She whispered. "I always wanted you to come to me for help." She smiled lightly. "But you were always to stubborn to ask for it and when I offered you refused... why is that Ichigo?" She questioned only for Ichigo's hand to rest on her cheek and she looked down to see him smiling up at her causing a slight blush to come to her features.

"Because." He told her. "Before... I never really thought of any of you as comrades." Ichigo continued. "You along with the others... showed me that comrades were something to cherish." Nel smiled down at him a few strands of hair falling in front of her face as she leaned over and lightly kissed Ichigo on the lips. Nelliel pulled back from the light kiss and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down at Ichigo.

"I will always be your comrade Ichigo-kun." She told him. "I will always be by your side, just let me stand beside you." Ichigo rose a hand and caressed her cheek once more and she leaned into his palm enjoying it's warmth.

"I can't step back to let you stand beside me." Ichigo said softly making her smile.

"Then I will grow stronger so you don't have to step back and we can both step forward side by side." She leaned in and kissed him again this time Ichigo kissed her back.


End file.
